<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Secret Classification of Severus Snape by ekosma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795918">The Secret Classification of Severus Snape</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekosma/pseuds/ekosma'>ekosma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Play Little Severus Snape, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Bed-Wetting, Caregiver Remus Lupin, Diapers, Good Lucius Malfoy, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sirius Black Lives, Supportive Draco Malfoy, Supportive Narcissa Black Malfoy, Uncle Sirius Black, uncle lucius malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekosma/pseuds/ekosma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape has a 'Little' secret that he has kept hidden away ever since he found out what his classification was. Unfortunately, due to an untimely incident, Remus Lupin may be closing in on it, and Severus' life might get changed forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>747</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The tavern was its usual busy self. The stone floors were dirty and unwashed, the baseboards were coated in grime and dust after years of neglect, and the plaster on the walls was cracked and riddled with what looked to be mold. Spiderwebs hung from every banister and beam, and in the dark corners of the pub you could hear the scratching and squeals of rodents and other vermin. 
</p><p> And the customers were the sort of ones you might expect to see in a place like this. From loud mouthed pot-bellied assholes with the staple receding hairline that made a pass at every witch they could find, to shifty eyed creeps that lurked by themselves, watching everything under an intense stare, this less than reputable tavern was the perfect place to do any sort of underhanded dealings.
</p><p> Although Severus didn’t usually mind Knockturn Alley, as it was great for procuring rather hard to find ingredients for slightly illegal potions, he wished he could be here on any other business than what he was here for. He would much rather be looking at Leland Barkridge’s selection of endorphin releasing fungi or Antha Hallwell’s collection of ancient tomes and curses, but he had put off this deal for far too long, and Severus was beginning to feel the effects of the withdrawal. 
</p><p> So he sat, at a corner booth by himself with a glass of whiskey he wasn’t drinking, waiting for his dealer to show up. His legs bounced nervously under the table, all too aware of his untied shoelaces hitting the floor with quick persisting tapping sounds that did little to alleviate the anxiety that crawled in his chest. She was a half hour late. It was so unlike her to be behind schedule, and Severus was running out of fingernails to chew. 
</p><p> Caught up in his worry, Severus imagined the eyes of every patron in the tavern on him. He could feel their heated gazes, and hear their muttering questions. He was drawing too much attention to himself, he pulled his hood further over his head and sunk lower in his seat. They knew why he was here. They had too, he was being so damn <em>obvious.</em> He did his best to rein in the subtle ticks that would surely give him away. He bit down harder on his thumbnail and copper burst on his tongue.
</p><p> The throbbing pain snapped him back into reality, and Severus slowly blew out a long breath, hiding his violently shaking hands in his pockets. He had been so caught up in the terror of his own mind, he hadn’t seen his dealer slink in through the back door and silently sit on the bench across from him.  
</p><p> She regarded him carefully, her harsh eyes were unreadable as she wordlessly reached into her pocket and drew out a tissue before handing it to him. Severus took it slightly apprehensive, unsure why she offered him this until he felt the telltale dampness on his cheeks.
</p><p> Face heating in humiliation, Severus quickly drew the back of his hand across his eyes, hands still trembling slightly. 
</p><p> “Didn’t see you come in.” He offered weakly. 
</p><p> She didn’t respond, the only signal she heard him was the slight curl of her lips. Was she laughing at him? His nerves spiked once more until he recognized just the barest hint of pity in her unsettling deep earthy eyes. His nerves dissolved to anger, which then quickly fizzled away just as soon as it came.
</p><p> “You ran out early.” It was a statement rather than a question, and Severus could only nod in response.
</p><p> Her head tipped curiously to the side, giving him another look over. “Maybe we should boost you up to a stronger dosage.”
</p><p> “I can’t afford it.” He sniped, temper flaring once more.
</p><p> “Pity.” She said dryly. 
</p><p> Severus’ own lips curled into a slight sneer to cover up the bundle of confusing emotions that were knotted in his stomach. He slid over a bag of coins, which she opened, and after a quick count she placed it in her satchel and gave him a bottle of white and blue pills. 
</p><p> He struggled for a few moments with the bottle cap. For some reason, his brain wasn’t sending him the proper instructions on how to open the bottle, and as he fiddled with it, he got increasingly more frustrated. Fighting back tears of shame, he could feel his dealers eyes watching his every move. Why they put child locks on illegal Little suppressants he would never understand. The dealer, oddly enough, stayed, watching him fail at such a mundane task and obviously waiting to see if he needed help. 
</p><p> In a fit of anger, Severus gave up with the suppressants and just set them on the table. A choked sob escaped his lips and he slapped a hand over his mouth, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself.
</p><p> Evidently deciding that enough was enough she reached across the table, and plucked it in her hands, popping the lid off easily. Letting out a long withering sigh, she reached into the bottle and handed him a single pill for him to take. 
</p><p>“Stop crying,” She said awkwardly. “Here you go.” She screwed the lid back on and slid the bottle back to him, waiting for him to take the pill.
</p><p> Severus didn’t say thank you, and she wasn’t expecting him to either. Popping the pill in his mouth, he swallowed it with a sip of the bitter coffee he had ordered earlier, and waited with a grimace for the pills to work their magic.
</p><p> A few minutes later, the haze that had been plaguing his mind all day was suddenly chased away, leaving him feeling somewhat normal again as he was brought back from the brink of slipping into his headspace. 
</p><p> No farewells were exchanged, and Severus quickly packed up his belongings, slipping the bottle in his bag for safekeeping. As soon as he escaped out of the dingy tavern and out in the fresh hair, he breathed a huge sigh of relief, and began the trek back to Diagon Alley, where he would use the Floo at the Three Broomsticks to get back to Hogwarts. 
</p><p> As Severus walked, he couldn’t keep the self deprecating thoughts out of his mind. He hated his classification. He had never liked being considered weaker than others, which was why he always went to great lengths to prove himself as good as every other normal witch or wizard out there. 
</p><p> No one knew he was a Little, and those that did had died a long time ago, taking his secret to their grave. Thankfully, he was successfully able to convince those around him he was a baseline, and he aimed to keep it that way. He grew up in a household where “weaker” classifications such as Little’s were scorned against. His parents looked down on them, called them freaks and a waste of everyone's time and energy.
</p><p> His mother Eileen especially held a deep distaste for them. She thought they were disgusting snivelling babies. She said people were supposed to grow up, and those that didn’t were a waste of a human being and if they had magic, well, a waste of perfectly good talent.
</p><p> Severus didn’t hold those ideals, obviously, but he did want to be able to grow up and live life to the fullest. He wanted to graduate, study potions and as a Little. . .well, he couldn’t do that as a Little. He wished that there was a way he could be true to himself and still be a professor but that was an impossibility. 
</p><p> So caught up in his mind again instead of paying attention to his surroundings and himself, Severus tripped on his untied shoelaces, and suddenly found himself hurtling face first into the cobblestone ground.
</p><p> Landing with a smack, pain exploded in his face, and he groaned into the concrete. He felt blood gushing out of his nose, and he heaved himself off of the ground and onto his knees to assess the damage. Desperately wanting to cry, he looked around for his bag, and found that it didn’t survive the fall either. 
</p><p> It had exploded its contents. Student papers, spare change, handkerchiefs littered all over the ground around him. He grabbed one of the handkerchiefs and held it to his bleeding nose, hearing someone start rushing towards him and he groaned with embarrassment, hoping whoever it was didn’t know him.
</p><p> The universe, decidedly, wasn’t finished screwing him over.
</p><p>“Professor Snape, are you alright?” Came an anxious feminine voice, and Severus looked up to see one of his sixth year students, Celeste Lovelace, a Hufflepuff girl running towards him. 
</p><p> “Fine, I’m fine, Miss. Lovelace.” Severus tried waving her off. She stopped obediently, torn between listening to him and wanting to go and help.
</p><p> That was when Severus spied the pill bottle that was rolling its way down the street. Severus watched it with barely suppressed horror as it clattered it’s way down and came in contact with the girl’s foot. Celeste glanced at it with curious honey coloured eyes. 
</p><p> “This yours, Professor? Let me get that for you then.” She asked, stooping low to pick it up, the pile of curls on top of her head tumbled down, framing her soft plump face.
</p><p> All Severus could do was tense as her eyes scanned over the label, and flicked over to him with a dawning expression of concern. Her pink lips parted, as if she wanted to say something, but they closed just as soon, and she gave him a pointed look of disappointment.
</p><p> And at that moment, Severus knew that the student was classified as a Caregiver.
</p><p> Quickly snatching the rest of his belongings and haphazardly shoving them into his bag, Severus rose to his feet and briskly walked to meet her. She stood her ground, even though he suspected that took a great deal of courage. 
</p><p> “Give those to me right now, Celeste.” Severus said, dangerously quiet. “They were not for you to see, and are none of your business to know about.” He nodded towards the pills and outstretched his hand to receive them.
</p><p> Celeste bit her lip, face flushing with discomfort. “And I’m going to have to say a hard ‘no’ to your request.”
</p><p> Drawing back in shock, Severus glowered at the girl. “What did you just say to me?” He said softly. 
</p><p>  Her throat bobbed nervously, but she pursed her lips and shook her head. “No. I won't give these back to you. I can’t. . .it's not right, I’d be going back on my promise and duty as a Caregiver.”
</p><p> Severus gave an involuntary shudder, as he tried to keep his temper from rising as well as keep his headspace from becoming too overwhelming. “You. . .vile little-” he hesitated, fingers curling inwards and making tight fists. “You do not understand. That wasn’t a request. Hand them over. Right now.”
</p><p> She hesitated once more, and then shook her head. “I’m sorry. I won’t do it.”
</p><p> Her eyes suddenly brightened and she smiled sweetly at him “I have an idea! Why don’t I get your Caregiver for you? And don’t worry, this little incident will stay between us.” She kindly offered, extending her hand for him to hold. “Perhaps your daddy or mommy? Just tell me who they are and I can have them here faster than a grasshopper.”
</p><p>Bile rose in the back of his throat and he took a few staggering steps back, away from her hand. He clamped his teeth hard on his fingers until copper burst on his tongue. He didn’t have. . .he never had a. . .
</p><p> Tears sprang in his eyes and the girl's face filled with concern.
</p><p> “I’m sorry,” She tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, eyes widening. “I didn’t mean to make you upset, do you not have a Caregiver? Oh dear, Professor, wait, please don’t go!”
</p><p> He was already fleeing in the other direction. He barged into the nearest shop to use their floo powder, and in an instant was back behind the safe walls of Hogwarts. But even being in a familiar place did little to help his rising breakdown. 
</p><p> As he was rushing down the corridors, he was all too aware of the odd looks he was receiving from both faculty and students. He supposed he looked like quite a vision. His bleeding nose, scuffed up face and ripped robes with his knees showing through.
</p><p> All he could think of was getting back down to his apartment. Once he was there he would be safe from prying eyes. On his way down to the dungeons, he collided with a foreing body on the stairs, and turned around to snipe at them but the insult died on his tongue as soon as he saw who it was.
</p><p> “Sorry, Severus.” He ran his hands through his light brown tousled hair. “ I didn’t quite see you there.” Remus’ eyes suddenly narrowed. “Are you alright?” he asked, voice filled with concern as he took in Severus’ disheveled bloody appearance. 
</p><p> “It’s nothing you should be concerning yourself,” Severus snapped, fingers twitching restlessly. “It’s a private matter.” 
</p><p> Severus had the strongest urge to start crying and bury himself in the werewolf’s arms, but he clenched his jaw against the temptation. Knowing Remus was a Caregiver as well as an Alpha, the nurturing pheromones that all Caregivers had to soothe upset Littles were coming off of him in strong waves. They were meddling with his mind. If he wanted to come out of this situation with his dignity and secret still intact he had to be very careful. 
</p><p> That, along with a few other reasons, was why Severus was so against Remus coming to Hogwarts to teach. Not to mention the werewolf fact, but Caregiver’s had an uncanny ability to spot Littles from kilometers away. Severus knew no matter how careful he was, no matter how good at hiding his classification, Remus was bound to sense something was off with him. It was in his nature, after all.
</p><p> “Er, alright. Well,” Remus said a little breathlessly, pupils blown wide, quite obviously trying to reign in his Caregiver response. “I’ll see you later then.”
</p><p> Severus didn’t give him a response. He didn’t stop until he reached his office, and he shut himself in with a huff of relief. Resting his head against the closest wall available, he gripped his hair so tightly at the roots he thought he might pull them out.
</p><p>Those pills. . .It would take a week from now if he placed another order with his dealer for them to arrive. Not to mention how expensive they were, Severus had to save up for an entire month in order to afford the cheapest kind.
</p><p> A shuddering sob made its way out of him, and he clenched his jaw hard so as to not make another sound. He couldn’t afford more anytime soon. He would just have to hold off as best he could until next month when his pay cheque came in.
</p><p> It was getting harder and harder to hide his Classification. Severus could tell he was beginning to build up a tolerance to the pills, they didn’t work as well as they did a few years ago, but he simply couldn’t afford any stronger dosages!
</p><p> Severus paced, deeply perplexed. He might have to pick up another job if he wanted to keep his secret, well, a secret. After such an emotionally taxing day, he was simply exhausted beyond measure. He supposed it wouldn’t hurt to skip dinner.
</p><p> His mind made up, Severus simply slipped out of his robes, not bothering to check up on his scrapes and cuts and crawled into bed and underneath the covers. He would think about it more tomorrow, but for now, he would rest.
</p><p> But sleep eluded him as it really was only six in the evening, and Severus found he was unable to go to bed this early. So he stood up, got dressed and wiped the blood off of his face before trudging the way to his office to get some marking done.
</p><p> His Little headspace was creeping up on him again, and Severus was beginning to feel powerless to stop it. It would be easier if he had his pills, but that of course was not an option for him anymore. They were his lifeline, and although they never truly took away his urge to suck his thumb or play with toys, they were able to suppress them enough so he could at least focus on getting his work done.
</p><p> Now that they were gone, Severus found it impossible to concentrate. Legs bouncing restlessly, he knew he had a bunch of papers to mark, but if he tried Severus would wind up doodling all over the pages. It had happened once before, and he had to debase himself and lie to a student saying he had spilled coffee over his assignment to avoid the utter embarrassment of giving it back with poorly done drawings of bunnies all over it. 
</p><p> Sitting here was <em>boring</em> though! What could he distract himself with?
</p><p> Eyes slowly flickering to his desk drawer, Severus frowned, mentally arguing with himself as to whether he should open it or not. Inside laid his one and only comfort item he had. It was an impulse buy, and something Severus regretted deeply. 
</p><p> Hands traitorously racing for the handle, Severus hesitated. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this and that it would probably end very badly for him. Anyone could walk in and see him with it. Yet he opened the drawer anyways and glared at the offending item.
</p><p> It was a pacifier. Bright purple and not inconspicuous at all, but Severus loved it dearly. He reached for it, fingers closing around the plastic. As soon as he touched it, he put it in his mouth without thinking, and a warm familiar comforting haze immediately swelled over him, not caring about anything else at the moment.
</p><p> Never before let himself fully regress, but he allowed his mind to go fuzzy and disconnected every once in a while, and this was one of these times. It helped when things got a little too much to bear, and he had to calm himself and relax. But something was wrong. He could feel himself going deeper into his headspace and pure unbridled terror unfurled in his chest. He was powerless to stop it, torn between wanting to spit out his paci to end the regression or stubbornly keep it in his mouth. He was being torn in two by his adult mindset and his Little side, and unfortunately, the latter was winning. 
</p><p> In a surge of desperation, knowing he couldn’t allow himself to be full Little, he spat it out and watched it hit the dirty ground with a wet thud. It rolled under his desk, and his breath hitched. 
</p><p> He wanted it back. 
</p><p> Getting on his hands and knees, he reached under the desk for his paci, but he couldn’t reach it. Panic overwhelmed him, and tears blurred his vision as he sat back on the floor and began to whimper.
</p><p> He tried once more to get it, but was only successful in pushing it further back into the dust, and as he was withdrawing his arm, his skin rubbed against the end of a nail that was sticking out of the wood and it bit into the skin, drawing blood.
</p><p>Feeling hopeless, and so utterly Little, that was the last straw for Severus. He began to sob, loud hiccuping breaths as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. He could feel himself get further and further away from his adult self, and he didn’t know what to do.
</p><p>So he just said there, knees curled up in his chest, crying earnestly into his hands. He didn’t want to be a Little! He didn’t want to slip! But it was too late, his memories began to grow distant, and his Little self came out for the first time.
</p><p>On the other side of Hogwarts, and alone in his respective office, Remus Lupin couldn’t stop thinking about his and Severus’ interaction on the staircase. His instincts were absolutely <em>screaming</em> at him, telling him something was wrong and that he needed to console the boy and scoop him up in her arms but it was all <em>wrong.</em>
</p><p> Sure there were instances in which Remus found himself coddling other people a little too much because of his natural Caregiver instincts, but this was something else entirely. Was it possible that Severus wasn’t a baseline? No, no that would be impossible. The only other explanation was that Severus was just showing a rare and vulnerable side of himself that Remus had never seen before, and his instincts went haywire. 
</p><p> So he did his best to busy himself with paperwork and homework in need of marking. He was well into his eighth essay when he heard a gentle yet persistent knocking on his door. “Come in.” He said, looking up from the parchment.
</p><p>“Miss. Lovelace,” Remus smiled warmly at her. It was always wonderful to meet a fellow Caregiver. “What might I do for you?”
</p><p> The girl was hesitant as she sat down on his plush office chair, wringing her fingers together, and looking quite guilty. “Professor, I. . .” She turned red as she tried to figure out what to say. “I recently found something, and I thought you should see it.”
</p><p> She dug through her bag and handed him a white pill bottle, which he took with great interest. Why, these were Muggle made, were they not? He turned them over in his hand, and read the inscription etched into the side. A feeling of dread washed over him, and he opened the bottle to confirm his worst suspicion.
</p><p> They were suppressants, and strong ones too. These small pills were highly illegal to own. Mainly because there were one too many cases of parents finding out and hating their child’s classification, and forcing them to take this treatment so they might be a baseline.
It was considered cruel, to deny someone who and what they truly are. 
</p><p> However, Remus could understand why someone might feel the need to get rid of their Classification. In the past, Submissives and Pets were often taken advantage of and bound to someone they didn’t wish to be bound to. Though things were better now, and laws were in place to prevent that type of scenario, Remus couldn’t deny it was still an issue in certain families.
He glanced back at Celeste, who still sat, not meeting his gaze. “Where did you find these?” He asked her softly, hoping they didn’t belong to a student.
</p><p> The words that came out of her mouth next though were honestly worse. 
</p><p> “They were Professor Snape's, sir. I’m sorry, I didn’t know who else to go to. You’re the only adult Caregiver here, and this is rather. . .a sensitive situation.”
</p><p> Remus’ fingers subconsciously tightened around the container. He could feel his eyes widen in apparent shock, and his mouth slightly open as he tried to wrap his mind around this piece of new information. Though, that would explain the altercation on the stairway earlier today. 
</p><p> He pushed away his own feelings, and focused on the situation at hand. “You’re saying that you took these away from a Professor?” He asked her, eyebrows raised.
</p><p> “Well, they fell and rolled right in front of me. I picked them up to return them, but then I saw what they were, and I just couldn’t give them back to him! I couldn’t let those, those vile things poison him any longer.” Her eyes filled to the brim with tears, and Remus offered her a handkerchief, which she accepted thankfully.
</p><p> Remus closed his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath to steady his nerves. “I am well aware that you thought you were doing the right thing. But Celeste, you can’t just interfere in someone else's business like that. Let alone a Professor’s. I know you’re a Caregiver, but you still have not had the training that’s required by the Ministry to take care of a Little. What you think is best, might not be what’s right.”
</p><p> She sniffed, wiped her cheeks with trembling hands, and nodded. “I’m sorry.”
</p><p> “I know you are, but that still doesn’t change the fact that you made a mistake.” He leaned back, resting his head against his chair. “I want you to start attending the classes that are given to Caregivers, also you will be serving detention with Miss. Sprout next week. Does that sound fair?”
</p><p> Celeste looked upset, but she nodded and smoothed down her skirts. “Yes Professor.”
</p><p> As she left, Remus thought over what happened, and deeply sighed. He would have to go and return these pills to Severus. He didn’t want to, it would be the most awkward conversation he would ever have with the man, but it had to be done.
</p><p> The trip down to the dungeons was a short one. All the while, he was warring with himself on whether he should return the pills or not. He hated that Severus felt he had to hide who he truly was, but at the same time, he completely understood why he did what he did. And ultimately, wasn’t it his choice to decide if he wanted to slip into headspace or not?
</p><p> He just hoped he would make it before Severus had slipped fully into his role. It was way too dangerous for his mind to just be yanked out of headspace, so if Severus had slipped completely, Remus would have to wait until he was back into his adult self before giving them to him.
</p><p> Not wanting to waste any time, he pocketed the pills, and began his descent to the dungeons. As he approached the hallway where Severus’ office was, he could hear faint whimpers coming from behind the door. His chest tightened with pity, and his hand hesitated grabbing the doorknob. Severus was crying, there was no doubt about that. He felt rude to just invade his privacy, but if he waited too long he might not get the chance to give him the pills, but as he opened the door, and glanced at the boy who was crying on the ground, he knew he had already missed it. 
</p><p> He slowly walked in, taking another closer look at Severus, who hadn’t realized someone had come in yet. Part of him wanted to go and comfort the poor boy, but it wasn’t his place to do so. Severus would just have to wait this out until he was out of headspace.
</p><p> How old was he? Remus wasn’t sure and looked him over once more. If he had to put a number on it, Severus was most likely around the younger spectrum, probably around two or three years old. Little’s often had a certain range of numbers they switched between, and only time would tell what age Severus would be most comfortable in.
</p><p>Was it safe to leave such a young Little all alone? No, it wasn’t. Anything could happen, he could puke and wind up choking on it, or he could have an accident, or he could fall and hit his head. So many things could go wrong. No self respecting parent would ever leave a toddler alone by themselves, and in his headspace, Severus <em>was</em> a toddler. 
</p><p> He really should stay and at least watch him until he was his big self again, but he wasn’t sure what boundaries Severus was comfortable with. This regression was something neither of them were expecting to happen, he would like to talk to Severus about it before he did anything that might make him uncomfortable.
</p><p> Remus then realized that a pair of dark eyes were watching him between long pale fingers. They were wide, and frightened, but there was an underlying curiosity to them as well. Severus’ hands dropped from his face, and his thumb made his way into his mouth, and Remus was suddenly glad they were in the safety and privacy of Severus’ office. He doubted the Potions Professor would have liked people to see him in this state.
</p><p>Severus was obviously distressed about something. He kept whining and mumbling something Remus didn’t understand. Finally, he pointed under the desk, and Remus got down to see what Severus was pointing at.
</p><p> His gaze zeroed in on the bright purple paci that was seemingly abandoned, and he immediately grabbed it and cleaned it before offering it back to the boy. The cub stared at it longingly for a few moments, looking between Remus’ encouraging face and the paci. Finally, he gently took it from him and popped it in his mouth and gave an excited squeal and slightly bounced up and down on his knees.
</p><p> Perhaps now he should leave. Severus had what he wanted, and hopefully would be out of his headspace in a few hours. He could always ask a house elf to check in on him after all. Remus stood up to leave, ignoring the pull in his heart.
</p><p> He had just reached the door when a panicked whine caught his attention. He turned back to look at Severus, and saw he was reaching for him and making grabbing motions with his hands.
</p><p> “Don’ leave!” He cried, and Remus sucked in a deep breath.</p><p> Shit. No matter how uncomfortable Severus might be when he gets big, Remus can’t morally leave him here all by himself. That boy needed comfort, and Remus was damned if he didn’t give it to him. He just hoped Severus wasn’t too angry at the end of all this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It proved to be a difficult challenge getting Severus back to his quarters without being seen by anyone. Remus, at first, was content to just watch him in his office, but as the time went by it became clearer he wasn’t going to be out of his headspace in a long while, and Remus didn’t want to sleep in here. 
</p>
<p> Also, Severus might have other comfort items back in his room that he needed, like a blanket or a plushie or something of that sort. Not to mention the poor boy was bored out of his mind. He had been drawing with one of his quills on some parchment for a good half hour before Remus realized it was the back of some poor student's assignment and he had to put a swift end to that.
</p>
<p> Which Severus was not happy with. Not in the least. He had nearly dissolved into tears when Remus took the quill and ink away, and the werewolf had to do some quick thinking before the boy burst out sobbing. 
</p>
<p> So now Severus was very happy playing with a few stray buttons, a shoelace and an old candy wrapper that Remus had managed to find in his pockets. Plus, it was nearing dinner time, and Remus would be damned if he allowed Severus to skip another meal. He was worryingly too thin, and although just once dinner wouldn’t immediately fix that it was a step in the right direction. 
</p>
<p> Remus had waited until the coast was clear, before holding the boy’s hand and walking briskly down the darkening hallway, hoping he remembered the correct way to get to Severus’ room. Though, he had to stop half way and hoist Severus in his arms because the kid would stop every few seconds and point at something or try to run away to look at another object.
</p>
<p> The portraits gently cooed at them as they walked passed, and Severus waved to each and every single one of them. Remus could only hope they would stay silent about this, as they walked by a few known gossipers and chatterboxes. 
</p>
<p> Severus also had a habit of accidentally dropping his pacifier onto the ground, which Remus would have to bend over to get it, clean it, and hand it back to him. It was only after the fourth time it happened, and Severus’ increasing giggles, did Remus realize it was a <em>game</em> Severus was playing with him. 
</p>
<p> Finally, they arrived at the apartment, and Remus’ knees went weak from relief. Setting the boy down, still holding on to his hand, he realized that he didn’t actually know the password to get into the room, and he thought he might actually cry. 
</p>
<p> “Hey Severus?” Remus called, ignoring the constant tugging of his arm as Severus desperately pulled at it to go look at some lichen that was crawling up the other wall. When he heard his name, however, his head snapped up and he looked at Remus with very round childlike eyes and let out the most heartwarming cheeky smile Remus ever saw and the werewolf couldn’t help but grin. 
</p>
<p> “Do you remember the word you say to get into your room?” 
</p>
<p> Severus shook his head, and the hope inside Remus deflated like a balloon. 
</p>
<p> Well, they couldn’t stay out here all night either. The only other option was to make their way to the Gryffindor tower to where Remus’ room stayed, but that would lead them past classrooms and other people, and he was sure Severus would skin him alive if he let his secret get out.
</p>
<p> Remus was wondering if Albus knew the password and was about to go and beg for him to help when one of the portraits took pity on them. 
</p>
<p> “Try his favourite animal dearie.” She gave him a dramatic wink before going back to posing with her violets on a park bench. 
</p>
<p> Remus thought for a moment, running his hand through his hair. “Oh I don’t know,” he said sighing deeply. “Snake?” He guessed but the door remained stubbornly shut. “Well that’s not it. Maybe. . .cat? Nope, okay then.”
</p>
<p> Deciding to try and ask Severus, but doubtful he would get an answer, Remus turned to the boy, who was busy watching a spider crawl up the door frame. “Severus, do you have a favourite animal?”
</p>
<p> Face brightening, Severus nodded his head vigorously. “Uh-huh! I do. It’s a mantaway!”
</p>
<p> The door clicked and swung open, Leaving Remus feeling a little foolish as to why he didn’t just ask Severus in the first place. A manta ray was an interesting choice though, not really what he was expecting, but as long as they were in, Remus supposed it didn’t matter. 
</p>
<p> “Alright cub,” The pet name rolling off his tongue like he had said it for years. “Let's get you inside and ready to eat dinner, eh?”
</p>
<p> Severus’ apartment was tastefully decorated. Polished pine floorboards, soft couches with heaps of throw blankets and pillows with misty blue walls. And of course, shelves upon shelves of books. 
</p>
<p> Remus set the pills down on the coffee table, as he still had them in his pocket from when Celeste gave them to him. Checking the time, Remus knew they had missed dinner by a bit, as it was getting later into the night. Oh well, he could ask a house elf to bring them a plate before putting Severus to bed. And that’s just what he did. He ordered something softer for Severus, and just a normal plate of leftovers from dinner for himself. 
</p>
<p> The boy immediately sat down on the carpet in the living area right by the fireplace, pulling at the loose threads contentedly while Remus searched for any other toys or items Severus might have hidden away somewhere. 
</p>
<p> “Buddy, where do you normally keep all your toys?” Remus walked back to the living room, unable to find a single thing. 
</p>
<p> Severus’ face suddenly turned very said and she shrugged. “Don't have any.” 
</p>
<p> Remus had to turn his head to the cub wouldn’t see the emotion etched into it. Of course he didn’t have any toys, this was Severus after all. He was an incredibly private man, who wouldn’t buy anything that might give himself away as a Little. The pacifier was most likely the one and only exception. Though curious, Remus didn’t press the issue, not wanting to risk upsetting Severus even more. 
</p>
<p> “Well,” Remus said thickly. “Why don’t you come sit at the table for dinner, alright?”
</p>
<p> The boy got up and made his way to the table and sat himself down with a bit of difficulty on the chair, sucking hard on his pacifier. Ruffling his hair, Remus ordered a bowl of oatmeal for Severus and a plate of leftovers. 
</p>
<p> “Eat up then.” He handed Severus a spoon, sitting across from him. “Don’t want you going to bed hungry.”
</p>
<p> Remus began to dig into his own chicken dinner before realizing his mistake. His head shot up, only to realize his fear was coming true. Within mere seconds of Severus having access to his bowl, he had managed to tip it over, landing in his lap and spilling down the front of his shirt. Severus began to giggle as he smushed his fingers in the food, squawking with utter glee before spreading it all over the table. Remus just continued to stare dumbly at the boy, lips curling up at the corner, watching the scene unfold.
</p>
<p> He really should have expected Severus wouldn’t be able to feed himself properly. The boy must be incredibly young, or perhaps he was just showing a younger side of his Little age. After vanishing the mess, he used a wet cloth to wipe the cub’s face and hands, along with picking out the oatmeal that clung stubbornly in his oily hair. Ideally, Remus would have given Severus a bath and get him all washed and clean, but he was sure that was overstepping. 
</p>
<p> Remus ordered another bowl of oatmeal and took his spoon before scooping a generous portion and offering it to Severus.
</p>
<p> Instead of opening his mouth, Severus clamped his lips shut, and turned his head. 
</p>
<p> Remus’ eyebrows rose comically but kept his face neutral to avoid giving away his amusement.
</p>
<p> “Severus,” Remus began slowly, not believing what was happening. “Eat your oatmeal.”
</p>
<p> “No.” 
</p>
<p> Drawing back in surprise, Remus simply looked at the cub, lips parted slightly. “No?” He said incredulously. “Severus, honey, what’s going on? Here,” He pressed the spoon to the boy's lips. “Eat your diner.” 
</p>
<p> Reluctantly, Severus opened his mouth, and Remus grinned with victory. That is, until Severus spat it out on the floor with a disgusted expression as soon as he drew the spoon away. The grin turned into a heavy sigh. It would seem as if Severus was a cheeky little bastard while in headspace. 
</p>
<p> “What, you don’t like oatmeal?” Remus asked lightly, hiding an amused smile when Severus vehemently shook his head. “Well what do you want for dinner then?”
</p>
<p> Severus thought for a moment. “Rice pudding.” He decided. 
</p>
<p> Rice pudding? That’s what he wanted? No. Absolutely not, Remus was <em>not</em> going to feed the boy rice pudding of all things for dinner. 
</p>
<p> A half hour later, a very tired Remus was carefully spooning the rice pudding into the mouth of a very happy Severus. He had outright refused to eat anything else that Remus had ordered him. Even offering biscuits didn’t help either, the kid knew what he wanted and was damned if he wouldn’t get it. 
</p>
<p> “Your Caregiver sure has a tough time with you, don’t they?” He said lazily, propping his head up with one hand as he dipped the spoon in the pudding. He then paused, and a jolt of emotion so strong caused tears to well up in his eyes. 
</p>
<p> Fighting back sniffles, Remus continued to feed Severus, who was still happy about his rice pudding. This poor boy. How had he dealt with so many years being alone? Has there really been no one to look after him? No one to feed him dinner, arguing with him over what's an appropriate meal or not? No one to buy him toys or care for his basic needs? 
</p>
<p> Pushing the horribly depressing thoughts from his mind, Remus glanced at the clock that hung up on the far wall. It was getting to be late, way passed the appropriate bedtime for little boys. Once Severus was done his meal, Remus put away the dishes. He wasn’t sure how long Severus would be in headspace, but he hoped he would be big again by the time morning came, else he’d have to explain to Albus why the Potions Professor wasn’t teaching his class. 
</p>
<p> “Well, it’s bed time for you, cub.” Remus smiled down at Severus who was leaning sleepily against the back of the chair and rubbing his eyes. Huffing as he picked him up, Remus balanced Sev on his hip, grabbed his paci from the table, and walked towards what he assumed was the Professor’s bedroom. Ideally, Severus could have walked, but the boy seemed much too tired, and this was much quicker than having to wait for Severus to hurry along.
</p>
<p> Severus whined his refusal about going to bed, resting his head against Remus’ shoulder, and hands subconsciously gripping the werewolf’s shirt. As much as he and Severus had their moments across the years, Lupin couldn’t help but admit that this side of Severus was absolutely adorable.
</p>
<p>He set the boy down on the bed, unsure of what to do next. If Severus had trouble feeding himself, then Remus could imagine he would have equal difficulty dressing himself in pyjamas. He turned towards his dresser, feeling a little bad for looking through his clothes, but knowing he had to get him in some sort of night clothes, he continued on.
</p>
<p> Most of his clothing was black, greys, and the occasional dark green. Nothing too surprising there, but the sock drawer was what really had Remus floored. He felt as if he was looking into an explosion of colour and patterns. Merlin, Severus was worse than Dumbledore when it came to crazy socks! Why, if Albus knew, he would never let Severus hear the end of it. However, it sort of made sense. They could very easily be hidden away and no one would know any wiser. He picked out a pair of purple socks with white pinstripes and set them aside, as well as a pair of plain black boxers and a night shirt for him to wear.
</p>
<p>Then came the more delicate process of undressing the cub. Remus chewed on the inside of his lip before drawing his wand, and with a quick charm Severus was in his pajamas. He made sure not to look directly at the boy as he did so, just a peek to make sure it actually worked.
</p>
<p> Remus tucked Severus in bed, and placed the pacifier between his lips before covering him with well worn blankets. It was only then did Remus think of the possibility that Severus might have an accident while he slept. He hesitated, a bundle of nervous energy suddenly unfurling in his chest. Did he need diapers? Did he want them? He wasn’t sure. What if he didn’t put them on, and he woke up wet? Then Remus would have a humiliated little boy on his hands. Or what if he did get one for Severus to wear, and he woke up out of headspace? Then Remus would have an incredibly angry, embarrassed adult Severus on his hands.
</p>
<p> He watched as the cub’s eyelids fluttered gently, and he immediately knew which one he could more easily deal with. He decided to leave it for now, and couldn’t help but press a kiss on his forehead, before standing up to take up residence on the couch in the drawing room. He felt a hand tug on his sleeve, and he glanced back at Severus, who was looking at him with fear filled eyes.
</p>
<p> Remus’ face softened. “Want me to stay with you?”
</p>
<p> Severus nodded, pulling his arm. “Yes, p’eas.”
</p>
<p> It didn’t take long for Remus to relent, and he pulled up an armchair beside the bed, and sat down, exhausted beyond measure. He held the cub’s hand until he fell asleep, thinking about the events of the day.
</p>
<p> And to think, Remus woke up this morning thinking this would be a normal day.
</p><p>. . .
</p><p>It was as if Severus was swimming upwards out of a murky pool of water. The world around him seemed faded and subdued, and once he had resurfaced, the sensation of peace and quiet he felt while he was in headspace, vanished completely.
</p>
<p> Taking a moment to ground himself back into reality, he tried to recall what had happened over the last day but found his memories distant and hazy. He slowly sat up, letting the warm woolen covers fall off his body, and spat out his paci that he had been subconsciously sucking in his sleep. Had he regressed sometime during the night? The last thing he remembered fully was being in his office, and then Lupin-
</p>
<p> His heart immediately stopped, and began to beat furiously in his chest. He could feel the blood flush his face scarlet, and a sense of embarrassment twisting in his stomach. Suddenly, he felt a hand brush against his arm and he glanced beside him and saw Remus sitting by his side in an armchair, and blearily looking up at him with a half asleep expression.
</p>
<p> “Sev, what’s wrong?” Came the tired murmur. “It’s still early, go back to sleep.”
</p>
<p> In literal seconds, Severus shot up from the bed, and staggered backwards until his back hit the wall with enough force to cause him to hiss with discomfort. Remus got up quickly as well, eyes wide, realizing that Severus wasn’t in headspace anymore.
</p>
<p> It was one of the most awkward situations Severus ever had the misfortune of being in. He was doing his best to avoid Remus’ eyes, and he nervously wrung his hands together. What was Lupin going to say about this? Was he going to humiliate him in front of everyone, and tell them how much of an infant Severus really is? He didn’t notice he was crying until he felt the tears start running down his cheeks. His mind was still trying to adjust to being big again, and it was all a bit overwhelming for Severus.
</p>
<p> And Remus, being the most self sacrificing and blame taking fool he is, immediately thought it was his fault. “I’m sorry,” He blurted. “Severus I really am sorry. Did I do something wrong last night? I did what I thought was best, so if I crossed a line you need to tell me.”
</p>
<p> “What?” Severus said, completely baffled. “No. No, you didn’t do anything wrong, I’m the one that-” he cut himself off, voice trembling. “Why are you so good about this? Why aren’t you angry or-”
</p>
<p> Remus’ scowl shut him up.
</p>
<p> “Severus, stop. How could you ever think-” He paused and rubbed his face tiredly with his hand. “I could never be angry with you about something like this. It’s not your fault, you can’t control these things.”
</p>
<p> Severus bit his lip until he broke the skin and tasted blood. “I am sorry for last night, you didn’t need to stay with me. I certainly wouldn’t expect that from you, especially because of our past.”
</p>
<p> “Don’t be, I couldn’t in good conscience have left you the way that you were. Ah,” He said just as Severus was about to interrupt. “No buts. As I said, this is not your fault. Just,” Remus sighed again. “You’re going to have to answer a few questions for me.”
</p>
<p> His tone was absolute, though Severus could see the sympathy in the man’s eyes. He knew he at least owed Remus that for taking care of him all night long.
</p>
<p> “Has this happened before?” Remus asked, looking incredibly awkward and nervous.
</p>
<p> Severus was suddenly very interested in the pattern of the carpet. “Sort of. Not fully, I never allowed myself to be the way I was last night. Mainly my head just got sort of fuzzy, and if it got too much I took-” He broke off.
</p>
<p> “The suppressants.” Remus finished, watching the other stiffen, and a look of guilt crossed Severus’ face.
</p>
<p> “How did you. . .?” He began, before understanding dawned over him. “Lovelace.” He finished bitterly, and Remus nodded in confirmation.
</p>
<p> “Don’t worry,” Remus assured him. “I made sure she was aptly reprimanded for what she did. Though, in her defense, she was just trying to look out for you as any Caregiver would. She just went about it in the wrong way.”
</p>
<p> Severus frowned, but said nothing, waiting for another question. Unfortunately, Lupin was not the man to beat around the bush.
</p>
<p> “So I’m assuming you’ve never had a Caregiver, then?”
</p>
<p> Severus nodded, not trusting himself to speak, and ignoring the feeling of hurt and longing in his chest.
</p>
<p> The werewolf looked saddened at this. “So you really are experiencing all of this for the first time, eh?”
</p>
<p> Another hesitant nod.
</p>
<p> “Severus, do you even want to be a Little?”
</p>
<p> There was a stretch of silence so long between them, Remus was ready to drop the matter completely. He was just about to wish Severus a good night, and return to his own apartment to sleep for a few more hours, when a quiet reply made his heart nearly break.
</p>
<p> “I. . .I don’t know.” Severus whispered. “Had you asked me before yesterday, I would have vehemently said no. I don’t know what changed, I’m still not comfortable with it, but I also don’t want to pretend it never happened and continue on with my life.”
</p>
<p> “I see. . .” was all Remus could think to say. “Well, it’s ultimately your choice, Severus. I won't force you to be anything else than who you want to be. Your pills are on your coffee table, if you feel that you want them. And. . . feel free to talk to me if you have any questions or things you need to work through. If you do decide you want to be a Little, and experience regression, I can help you find a Caregiver that would match you the best, if you want one.”
</p>
<p> Speechless, Severus didn’t know how to respond. “Alright.” He said lamely.
</p>
<p> “Well,” Remus shoved his hands in his pockets. “I’ll wish you a goodnight, or good morning as it is nearly dawn, I’m sure you want a few more hours of sleep before breakfast.” He smoothed down his shirt, and headed out the door, pausing to give one last look towards Severus, before leaving the apartment.
</p>
<p> And so Severus was left to think over what happened. He had to admit, it was nice to feel taken care of, but he doubted he would ever be able to trust someone completely with being his actual Caregiver. The thought saddened him a bit, and his thumb traitorously went to his mouth before he stopped himself from giving in.
</p>
<p> As much as he enjoyed being a Little, he enjoyed being a Professor as well. All his hard work to achieve what he had would go to waste, and Severus didn’t want that. Sleep being no longer an option for him, he wandered over to the drawing room and sat himself down on the couch, eyeing the pill bottle that Remus had left.
</p>
<p> He wished he didn’t have to choose. He wished he wasn’t a Little.
</p>
<p>With guilt in his chest, he reached for the pills, and he popped off the lid. He hesitated for a brief moment, before shaking one out, and placing it in his mouth. It was a little jarring, to have his Little mindset being chased away so suddenly, and he was left feeling hollow, and more confused than he had ever been in his life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Severus, I promise things will get better for him, as becomes more comfortable in his headspace! Just need to establish a bit of plot before we go in and writing the fun Little stuff &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It had been a few months since the ‘incident’ as Severus had taken up calling that in his mind, and he still had yet to take up his offer of talking with him about his classification. Even though he still had many questions to ask the werewolf, Severus always found himself hastily exiting whatever room Remus walked into and actively avoiding him completely.
</p><p> Though every month Severus would brew the wolfsbane potion for him to ease his transformations during the full moon, always making enough should there be a need for extra. Although he was tempted to have one of Hogwarts’ house elves to deliver the potion for him, Severus would always pack it up in a box himself and walk to Remus’ quarters.
</p><p> The conversations exchanged between the two of them had been. . .minimal. Severus would hand the box off wordlessly, Remus would thank him, and Severus would tell him there was more if he needed it and then he would leave. 
</p><p> It wasn’t that Severus was upset with him, rather he was more embarrassed around Remus because of what happened and was unsure how to act. Severus also did not want to burden Remus with his troubles. He knew he had to face him at some point, but each and every day he thought of another excuse to not talk to him. Remus had seen a private part of himself, one that no other, not even Severus himself, had seen before that night. What conclusions had he drawn up about him? What things did he find out about him? Severus didn’t know, and it was the not knowing that killed him.
</p><p> So finally, once day, unable to resist the not knowing any longer, Severus found himself outside Remus’ quarters one night after dinner. His stomach was churning nervously, and Severus hoped he wouldn’t embarrass himself further by puking in front of Remus. After ten minutes of trying and failing to knock on the door, Severus finally steeled himself and raised his knuckles to the wood when the door suddenly swung inwards.
</p><p> It’s hard to say who was more surprised. Severus staggered back, a half formed apology on his lips while Remus, once collecting himself, hung his book bag back on the coat rack and stepped to the side, inviting him in.
</p><p> “Please,” Remus said warmly. “Do come in Severus, shall I put on a kettle for us?” 
</p><p> Rubbing his arm awkwardly, Severus shrugged his shoulders. “If you’d like to, then sure.” 
</p><p> Ushering him in, Remus beckoned him to sit on one of the leather couches in the sitting area while he put the kettle on with a flick of his wand. “You know I have to say,” He began, taking a seat across from the cowering Slytherin. “I’m very happy to see you here, I honestly didn’t know if you’d really take my offer up.”
</p><p> “Me either.” Severus admitted softly, still not able to look at him in his intense amber gaze. “It’s just. . .the not knowing was eating at me, and I couldn’t put it off any longer.” He folded his hands in his lap. “I hope I didn’t disturbed you, you looked ready to go out.”
</p><p>  “Not at all. Of course I was only going to the office to get some marking done,” Remus leaned back in his chair letting out a short laugh. “Too many distractions here I’m afraid, I’d lose focus and wind up watching the telly or something.” 
</p><p> Despite himself, Severus let out a small smile. “I know what you mean.” He said, more to himself than to Remus. “I. . .” he faltered, the words dying on his lips. Dragging his eyes off his lap, he forced himself to look Remus in the eyes. “Have you told anyone?” He asked. “About me?” 
</p><p> “No, of course not.” The intense honesty in his gaze was overwhelming, and Severus had to look away again. “It’s not my place to tell anyone, Severus.” Remus said smoothly. “Not my secret to let slip.” 
</p><p> Remus’ words assured him a great deal, and Severus sank in his chair with a sigh of relief. He doubted Remus ever would say anything, but still, it was nice to hear the man say so himself. There was another burning question he had, but was still embarrassed to say it. Remus was patient though, sitting quietly as Severus worried the hem of his sleeve.
</p><p> “I wasn’t too much trouble, was I?” 
</p><p> Remus surprised him by laughing again. “No,” He shook his head, still chuckling. “Not at all, of anything you were simply endearing.” He said plainly, blushing himself after he spoke. “You did refuse to eat dinner though,” He cleared his throat, anxious to move the attention off of what he just said. “You would only eat rice pudding.”
</p><p> Severus snorted, embarrassed, but greatly amused too, and thankful the bubble of tension in the air had popped. “I do like rice pudding.” 
</p><p> The tea kettle whistled, and Remus was up on his feet pouring two steaming cups of Earl Grey. After stirring a bit of sugar and some milk in, he offered a cup to Severus, who accepted it with a small smile. 
</p><p> “You know I have been thinking of your situation a great deal lately,” Remus settled back down in his chair, sighing contentedly, taking a long sip of the still steaming tea. If it scorched the roof of his mouth, Severus would never know. “And I have a proposition for you, if you’d like to hear it.”
</p><p> “Oh?” Severus’ interest piqued. “And what's that?” He blew at his still scalding tea, wondering if he should use a cooling charm.
</p><p> Remus looked a little nervous. “Give me two weeks, Severus.” he said. “When the summer break starts, give me that time to show you what it would be like to regress in a safe environment without the fear of being judged. After the time is up, you can decide on if being Little is something you want to experience regularly in your life.”
</p><p>Noticing Severus’ hesitance, he then added. “You will be staying with me at my cottage. It’s small, I’ll admit, but it’s comfortable. It’s in the muggle countryside near farmland, no one will recognize you except for me, I promise.”
</p><p> Severus wasn’t sure how to feel. Part of him wanted to find out for sure what he wanted, and not be ripped apart by the inner turmoil he felt nearly every single day in his life. It would be nice, he admitted, to finally discover who he wanted to be. He didn’t trust Remus yet completely, but he trusted him enough to keep his secret and let Severus make his own decision in the matter. And Remus did tell him he would be willing to find a proper Caregiver if that’s what he wanted.
</p><p> “Alright,” he whispered, half wanting Remus not to hear him. “I’ll give it a go.” He looked up only to see something shimmer in Lupin’s eyes, but it was gone before he could properly identify what it was. Severus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, finished his tea and wished Lupin a goodbye, before heading back to his apartment.
</p><p> Two weeks wasn’t that long. And if it was only to prove to himself being Little was not something he wanted,well, he would take it in his stride and deal with it.
</p><p>. . .
</p><p> The rest of the school year passed by pretty much without incident. Remus and Severus had talked a lot more, the trust between them growing every day. And when the day came Severus was due to arrive at his house, Remus found himself at one of the few Little stores muggle London had to offer picking up a few last minute items, preparing for Severus’ stay. 
</p><p> His fingers tapped restlessly on the cart, staring at the dozens of plushies that lined the wall. If he was to host Severus for a  few weeks, he would need to prepare. He already knew that the only Little item that Severus had was a pacifier. And it wasn’t even a paci meant for Little’s, so it was much too small for the cub to use. 
</p><p> Remus had made a short lift of things he needed to buy. He wasn’t exactly the richest man in the world, but after working at Hogwarts for the last year he had made a significant amount of money, more than he had ever made in just a school year before, and had put away quite a bit of pocket money for him to spend on things other than groceries and bills. It was tough, finding a job as a werewolf. He was always changing jobs, never staying in the same spot for too long for people to get suspicious of him. He was lucky that Dumbledore offered the position at Hogwarts to him when he did,  or else he didn’t think he would have the funds to take care of Severus during his stay.
</p><p> And that's what he wanted more than anything. He wanted to take care of Severus, to show him the love and kindness he was pretty sure eluded the poor boy all his life. Finances were not the only thing stopping him from taking a Little for himself, the Ministry denied vampires, werewolves and other unfortunate creatures stuck with some sort of curse to take care of anyone who had a classification that required careful handling. The Ministry thought of those like Remus as little more than beasts of burden, and thought a Little would be hurt if they let a werewolf care for one. 
</p><p> Of course, there were no laws dictating that he couldn’t <em>babysit</em> one for a short time. Or at least, Remus didn’t think there was any. Oh well, if the Ministry had a fit about it, he could always deny that he knew anything about there being a rule. Which technically wasn’t a lie, because he honestly had no clue.
</p><p> As he stared at the wall of toys, Remus was left floundering, unsure of what to get Severus. Sure, he had his own old toys back at the house. They were dated and well loved but he was positive Severus wouldn’t mind. Yet he wanted to show Severus he actually cared for him, and would go above and beyond the base caring needs. He wanted to buy him something that showed him he was loved. Remus had a feeling that Severus had never gotten new toys, even as an actual child.
</p><p> The only issue is, Remus wasn’t entirely sure of what Little Severus was actually fond of. This arrangement was new to the both of them, and he didn’t want to get him something he wouldn’t play with. Although, it was pretty uncommon for a Little not to play with something, as he had entertained Severus all those weeks ago with nothing but a few buttons and a shoelace that first night. Still, he wanted to get Severus something he absolutely adored. 
</p><p> Plushies were a safe bet. Remus had been standing there for at least twenty minutes, if not more, trying to decide which one he should get. Suddenly, between all the cats, dogs and bears, he spied a light blue and green manta ray, with tiny sparkles that littered the back. He grabbed it without a second thought and placed it in his cart before wheeling towards the back to the care items.
</p><p> Checking the list, Remus saw he needed a few sippy cups, a new adult sized pacifier, and some toiletries safe for sensitive skin. He decided to hold off on the clothes, wanting to go shopping with Severus to see what the boy wanted to wear. As he wheeled around the store, he passed by the diaper shelves, and he slowed down to a stop.
</p><p> Severus did seem incredibly young. Perhaps he should ask before buying these, but he had a feeling the boy would simply deny everything to do with needing diapers. He saw a package that labeled ‘small’ and his hand slowly reached for it. He shouldn't. He was probably overstepping. But somehow, the package made its way into his cart. After picking up a few more items here and there, such as appropriate snacks and a first aid kit, he was done. 
</p><p>  A quick glance at his watch told him it was nearing the time Severus would be coming to the house, and he began to hurry, not wanting Severus to wait on the porch all alone. That wouldn’t send a good first impression.
</p><p> Remus  purchased his items and apparated back to his cottage to prepare for his arrival. After putting the spoils of his trip away, he made his way up the stairs to clean up the spare bedroom. It was fine, a little dusty, but nothing a few charms couldn’t handle.
</p><p>It wasn’t long after he was finished, there was a knock on the front door.
</p><p>. . .
</p><p> Remus wasn’t lying when he said his place was in the countryside. Rolling farm fields and forests stretched as far as the eye could see. The house itself was small, like Remus said, but Severus didn’t mind. Personally he thought it was cozy. Though what did surprise him was the suspicious lack of other people. They were truly in the middle of nowhere, and then Severus realized that Remus probably didn’t have access to any affordable wolfsbane, or any wolfsbane in general, and had to deal with the full moon with the cold raging bloodlust werewolves were known for.
</p><p> The thought made him shiver, and he almost thought to walk away back to his own house on Spinner's End. Almost. Instead, he sucked in a deep breath and walked up the creaky wooden stairs onto the front porch, clutching his carpet bag tightly in his hand. It was an incredibly old bag, and the clasp had been broken for a long while. He had to hold it a certain way or the contents would spill everywhere. 
</p><p> He knocked shyly on the door, and waited, scuffing the ground with the toe of his worn shoe until it swung open, and Remus appeared in the doorway, slightly flushed and out of breath.
</p><p> “Severus,” He smiled.  “Right on time, as always—here, let me get that for you.” He reached for the bag, but Severus pulled it instinctively closer to his body. Seeing Remus’ questioning look, he couldn’t help but shift uncomfortably. 
</p><p> “It’s. . .broken.” Severus explained, suddenly feeling very embarrassed of his shabby self. “You have to hold it a certain way or it will spill everywhere.”
</p><p> “I see.” Remus nodded. “Well, I can see if I can fix it for you if you’d like.” He offered as he led him inside. 
</p><p> “It’s alright,” Severus said, taking in the surroundings. “I can manage by myself.” He was feeling shy all of a sudden, the reality of the situation finally sinking in. Was he really going to stay here for two weeks? Wouldn’t Remus just get tired of him and kick him out before the time was up? Was he doing this because he pitied him or did he actually care for him like he claimed to? 
</p><p> Noticing his unease, Remus gently nudged him. “It’s alright Severus.” He said soothingly, guessing the inner turmoil he was facing. “I’m very happy you’re here. I wouldn’t have you here if I wasn’t up to the task, I want to do this for you.” 
</p><p> Swallowing thickly, Severus could only nod. “It’s a nice place you have here.” He said, anxious to change the subject, and truly the cottage was nice. It had a warm inviting atmosphere. Bright walls and nice oak floors. It had a rustic feeling, yet tastefully decorated. Severus was pleased to see a bookshelf filled to the brim in the living room. 
</p><p> “Thank you. I grew up here, my mother decorated the house and I just haven’t had the heart to change anything, really.” Remus answered politely, letting Severus look around more.
</p><p> Severus was surprised to see that the walls had very little picture frames on them. Was there no one left in Remus’ life that he cared for? Or did pictures simply make him sad, reminding him of past hurts and loss?
</p><p> “Here,” Remus put a warm hand on his arm. “I want to show you your bedroom.”
</p><p> Severus followed him up the stairs, but with each step the nervousness grew in his chest. What if this was some prank? His stomach dropped at the thought. Perhaps Black was just around the corner, ready with his wand to hex him, and tease him about what a useless baby he was.
</p><p> Breath quickening, he hadn’t realized Remus had stopped until he ran into his back. The man had turned around, and was regarding Severus with a great amount of worry and concern. It was then, Severus noticed, the tears that began to make their way down his cheeks. He was feeling small, he didn’t take the pills this morning because that would negate the whole reason he was here.
</p><p> Remus took his slender shaking hand in his large one. “It’s okay.” He soothed gently. “Severus, I promise you that you’re safe here. No one’s going to hurt you, it’s just me.” He led him up the rest of the stairs, and pushed the door to the guest bedroom open. Severus rubbed his eyes free of tears and peered inside.
</p><p>The walls were painted a pale yellow, and sheer white curtains hung in the large windows. They were open, and blowing a gentle breeze into the bedroom. A rocking chair was situated in the corner, and a dresser with a night light stood alongside the opposite wall. There was a knit powder blue and white circular rug in the middle covering a well worn wooden floor. The bed was made of brass, and a pale blue quilt with sunflowers bursting randomly hung over a comfortable looking mattress.
</p><p> Remus led him inside, and Severus set his bag down on the dresser, and that's when he saw it. A plushie of a manta ray, and a new paci sat on the edge of the bed. Seeing where he was looking, Remus smiled, and plucked the purple pacifier and handed it to Severus along with the plushie.
</p><p> “Go ahead,” Remus encouraged warmly. “Take them, they’re for you.”
</p><p> Severus stared down at the manta ray, and his new pacifier, throat tightening with emotion. His hands faintly trembled as his mind went fuzzy, and he instinctively went to fight it before realizing he didn’t have to anymore. He ran his hands over the soft material of the plushie, before gripping it tightly to his chest. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had gotten him something like this. Not even his mother, who had been dead for most of his adult life.
</p><p> He swallowed thickly, trying to find his voice to thank Remus, but he could feel himself regressing, and it was all rather overwhelming. Meanwhile, Remus watched him, wondering if he liked the toy or not. That question was answered for him when the cub suddenly wrapped his arms around him, burying his face in his shirt.
</p><p> Remus was startled for a moment, before reciprocating the hug, quite shocked that the boy had regressed so soon and so quickly being here, but he wasn’t complaining. He had been looking forward to caring for a Little, and quite frankly this was the best thing that might have happened to him in his entire life. He placed the paci in Severus’ mouth, pleased when the cub immediately started sucking on it, and kissed the top of his head.
</p><p> This boy was growing on him, and Remus was saddened at the thought of potentially picking out another Caregiver for Severus. But he knew that the cub probably didn’t want him to be his full Caregiver after what happened during the past. And even if he did, Remus wouldn’t be able to keep him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the short chapter! I wanted to get the plot moving so I kinda rushed this. Might go back and edit later (but lets be honest I probably wont) ALSO if you guys have some requests for this story feel free to comment and let me know so I can add them :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Remus cast Severus an affectionate look from the small kitchenette as he fixed him a sippy cup of apple juice, diluted with water. He found that just plain apple juice was way too sweet for the cub to handle, but after adding a splash of water, Severus drank it all up completely fine. He had been here less than two hours, and Little Severus had already adjusted fine. He had recognized Remus from all those nights ago, and immediately found him trustful. It worried Remus a bit that the cub was so easily unwary of strangers, but he supposed it was because he was the first person Little Severus had seen and connected with.
</p><p> That, in itself, was also quite worrying. He didn’t want Severus to get too attached, because it was impossible for Remus to keep him long term. His only hope was that after the two weeks were done, he would be able to find someone suitable for Severus’ needs. Unfortunately, not many people wanted a Little that. . .well. . .that was Severus.
</p><p> People liked small, pudgy littles with round cheeks and soft curly hair. Severus was none of those things. Sure, he was short, but he was also rail thin and had straight black hair that reached well beyond his shoulders that was more often oily than clean. His whole resemblance screamed ‘spider.’ Remus wasn’t trying to be mean, but he couldn’t deny how things truly were.
</p><p> Well, Remus would just have to help Severus as much as he could and teach him how to properly care for himself. Starting with, and not limited to, a proper bath. But that can wait until bedtime. For now, Remus was content to just sit down in the living room and play with him. He had brought out all his old toys, there were miniature wooden soldiers, some toy cars, marbles, and building blocks.
</p><p> From what he could see, Severus was in the midst of making a tower for the toy soldiers to guard, and squealed every time it got knocked over. His manta ray stuffie (who Severus had affectionately named Pancake) was also not far away. Remus noticed a pattern of him taking it everywhere he went, but that was normal behaviour for a Little. He wasn’t very talkative, Remus had realized, but that was alright. As long as the boy was happy and took care of everything was fine.
</p><p> “Here you go cub, some juice just for you.” Remus sat down beside the boy and gave the sippy cup a tempting shake before handing it to Severus. 
</p><p> Spitting out his new pacifier, Severus smiled at Remus with a complete and total look of adoration that made his heart melt. 
</p><p>They played toy soldiers for a while, but as the time went on, Lupin could tell that the buy was getting a little antsy. Severus’ eyes kept shifting to the window or the door, and Remus immediately guessed what he wanted, but was too shy to say.
</p><p>“You want to go play outside?”
</p><p>Severus let out an excited squeal, and threw himself at Remus, knocking the man over and just narrowly missing the opened bag of marbles that were scattered everywhere. He grunted as he fell on his back with an anxious, eager cub on top of him.
</p><p>“Okay, okay!” He laughed, struggling to sit up. “C’mon, I have something you might like to see.” He got up and grabbed Severus and lifted him up in his arms before taking him outside to the backyard.
</p><p> “A sandbox?” Severus cried out with excitement and began to squirm in his arms, demanding to be put down. Remus grinned and complied, watching good-naturedly as the boy raced his way to the sandbox a few meters away, that was shielded by a large silver beech tree. It was then, Remus realized, he forgot to put shoes on the cub and was about to call him back, but after he thought about it, he shrugged it off. What little boy liked wearing shoes outside? He sure didn’t when he was younger.
</p><p> A bucket of old sand toys lay by the box, and Severus wasted no time in flipping it over and grabbing a kiddie shovel and a muggle plastic toy truck and plopped himself in the middle of the sandbox.
</p><p> They spent the rest of the day outside, enjoying the warm summer air playing tag, and wading through a shallow creek that ran by Remus’ cottage, before having a small lunch of sandwiches and milk at an old picnic table that leaned heavily on one side and on the verge of crumbling.
</p><p> It was only when the sun began to slip below the horizon, that Remus saw Severus start to yawn, and grow sleepy. He was covered in dirt and his clothes were grass stained, and his hair was tangled and messy from the wind, but otherwise, he was happy.
</p><p> Checking the time, he saw it was nearing seven, and if he wanted to establish a proper routine for the boy, he had to start with a strict bedtime rule. He got up from his place at the picnic table, and made his way over to the cub who lay sprawled on his stomach, searching for lightning bugs in the tall shadowy grass by the tree line that bordered the forest.
</p><p> When he got close, Severus looked back at him and ran towards him, something clasped tightly in his hand. “Remus look!” He squealed excitedly, and opened his fist to reveal a large powdered white month.
</p><p> “Hey, that’s pretty cool, Severus. Where did you find that?” Remus asked as he scooped him up in his arms, huffing with the effort.
</p><p> “Over there,” Severus pointed vaguely, and the month made its escape, and fluttered away into the orange and pink streaked sky. Severus leaned his head against Remus’ shoulder, and curled his fist in his shirt, letting out a content sigh.
</p><p> Remus’ eyes grew a little misty, and he cleared his throat. He never imagined that having a Little could make someone's life infinitely so much better. “Did you have fun today, honey?” He asked the cub as he carried him into the house. Severus squirmed a little as he switched positions so he could look at the cub better.
</p><p>“Uh-huh! Lotsa fun. The sand was really cool.”
</p><p> “You like the sandbox, huh? Good.” Remus placed a quick kiss on Severus’ dusty cheek. “But I think it’s time for bed, now.”
</p><p>Severus pouted, and kicked his legs. “No, Remus,” He whined. “Wanna play some more.”
</p><p> “I know, sweetie. How about this, let's take a lovely bubble bath, get you all ready for bedtime, and I’ll read you a story, okay? Then tomorrow after breakfast, if you’re good, you and I can take a walk through the fields looking for birds.” 
</p><p> Severus thought this over for a few moments. “Pwomise?” 
</p><p> “Pinky promise.” Remus said solemnly, smiling as Severus gave an excited squeal. Remus brought him inside and up the stairs to the bathroom. Sitting Severus down on the closed toilet lid for a moment, Remus turned on the tap and added a generous amount of bubble bath and threw in a few bath toys as well. 
</p><p> Once it was filled, she shut the water off and turned to Severus, hesitating a bit. Would adult Severus mind if he undressed and bathed him? He might be a little embarrassed, but Remus was not going to have the boy go to bed covered in grass and sand and dirt. 
</p><p> “Alright arms up, cub.” Remus encouraged with a smile, tugging off Severus’ shirt up and over his head, then came the removal of his trousers and boxers. When he caught a glimpse of Severus’ much too skinny frame, Remus was unprepared, yet not surprised to see scars mar his body. 
</p><p> Old cigarette burns and scars from what looked like to be bottles were what stood out the most. He had known the boy had a difficult upbringing, but just how bad was it really? How much further did his trauma and pain extend? 
</p><p> Remus didn’t comment on them as he scooped the boy in his arms, holding him tighter than he normally would. Severus seemed quite unbothered by his scars, and that was something which Remus worried about. He didn’t want Severus to be used to his abuse, he wanted the cub to be able to deal with his pain and move on. 
</p><p> Everything was going fine until Remus attempted to set him in the bathtub. 
</p><p> “No!” Severus began sobbing uncontrollably, clutching onto Remus tightly as he was set in the sweet bubbly water. “I don’t wanna! P’eas let me out.” He wailed, tears rolling down his cheeks and his eyes wide and terrified. 
</p><p> Remus was completely unprepared for this meltdown. He didn’t understand what was going on, and why Severus was suddenly freaking out. He had seemed fine with being undressed, and didn’t start crying until he was in the tub. 
</p><p> Knowing he simply couldn’t leave him unwashed, Remus grabbed a bit of soap and a washcloth. “Honey, it’s alright!” He said, trying to soothe Severus and began to wash the boy down quickly, hoping to get this done and over with as fast as possible. “It’s just a bath sweet one, the water can’t hurt you.”
</p><p> As soon as Remus started washing him, Severus calmed down completely. He relaxed in the werewolf’s arms, and slowly stuck his thumb in his mouth, tears reduced to small sniffles. 
</p><p> “Just a bath?” Severus weepily said. “No going under?” 
</p><p> “Yes, just a bath.” Remus nodded, smiling at the boy, trying to reassure him. “You don’t have to go under the water if you don’t want to.” He promised, keeping his happy facade.
</p><p> What could Severus possibly mean by that? What made him so terrified about going under the water? Remus could only draw up less than pleasant reasons, he would have to wait until Severus was out of his headspace to ask how he could help save the boy from future bath time scares. 
</p><p>Once it was made clear he wouldn’t get dunked, Severus focused his attention on splashing in the bubbles, giggling as he sent a spray of water in Lupin’s direction. Remus laughed and splashed him back, resulting in an epic tidal wave war that left the bathroom, and Remus, completely soaked.
</p><p> Once Severus was done splashing, and focused instead on the bath toys, Remus efficiently washed the rest of his body, making sure the dirt was out from under his fingernails and even the back of his ears were squeaky clean. Then, he focused on his hair, pouring a generous amount of shampoo in his palms and working it into the oily strands making sure to get down to the roots. After rinsing the suds out of the cub's hair, he rubbed in the conditioner and combed out the knots and tangles. 
</p><p> When he was done, Remus summoned a large towel, cast a quick warming charm on it and wrapped it around Severus’ shoulders and lifted him out of the tub. The boy fussed a bit, puting because of the sudden chill, but soon became content again after Remus gave him his paci to suck on and brought him to his bedroom. 
</p><p> They had packed his belongings away earlier, and Remus fished through the dresser before pulling out what looked to be a new set of purple and white pinstripe pyjamas. He got Severus dressed, before having him sit on the bed between his legs so that he could braid his still wet hair.
</p><p> Remus tucked him in under the covers, summoning him a warm sippy cup full of milk and just the barest hint of vanilla and cinnamon and gave it to Severus to sip on as well as handing him Pancake, his new plushie, to cuddle with.
</p><p> “Goodnight, cub.” Remus whispered, placing a kiss on his forehead.
</p><p> “Remus stay?” Severus mumbled around the spout of the sippy cup, eyelids fluttering tiredly.
</p><p> How could Remus say no to that sweet face? 
</p><p>“Alright,” he relented. “Just until you fall asleep, okay? I’m too old to sleep in another armchair for the entire night.”
</p><p> Severus nodded, too drowsy to answer verbally. Instead, reaching for the werewolf's hand, which he tightly gripped and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he was fast asleep. Remus smiled softly, made sure he was okay before leaving to go sleep in his room across the hall.
</p><p> He was getting way too attached for his own good.
</p><p>. . .
</p><p> Severus woke up in a panic, not remembering where he was. He glanced around the room, scanning the unfamiliar furniture and walls, trying to piece together what happened. His hand brushed against something soft, and he sat up to see his stuffed manta ray glowing softly in the moonlight that shone from his window. Relief flooded his chest, realizing he was at Remus’ cottage, and he was safe.
</p><p> Settling back down in the covers, head still hazy, Severus figured he must have had another regression, because he couldn’t remember very well what happened. There was something about a sandbox. . .and maybe a rubber duck? Severus wasn’t so sure. 
</p><p> Rolling over on his side, Severus was about to go back to bed when he suddenly felt it. There was an odd warmth to his bedsheets. He wiggled a bit, and found his pyjama pants sticking to his legs awkwardly. His heart immediately began to sink, and Severus peeked under the covers to confirm his worst suspicion.
</p><p> Tears of frustration filled his eyes, but Severus fought them back. This, unfortunately, wasn’t anything new. It wasn’t uncommon for him to regress some time during the night when he was at home or at Hogwarts, and this was an unpleasant result of being a Little that not even the suppressants couldn’t take away fully. 
</p><p> Though he hadn’t had an accident in months! Wondering what changed, Severus swung his legs over the side of the bed, sitting on the edge of the mattress and rubbed his face tiredly.
</p><p> Turning on the lamp, Severus saw the extent of his accident and heat flushed his cheeks and he fought the urge to go bury himself out in the backyard. Although he was somewhat used to waking up wet, that didn’t stop him feeling horribly embarrassed whenever it happened. 
</p><p> Feeling suddenly nervous, remembering Remus was just across the hall, Severus took a deep breath to calm himself. It’s fine. Remus didn’t have to know, he would deal with it himself, everything was okay, he just had to grab his wand and cast a few cleaning charms—
</p><p> His nerves suddenly spiked tenfold, as he remembered his wand was with Remus for safekeeping. Littles couldn’t be trusted with their wands while in headspace, Remus had obviously put it somewhere safe where Severus couldn’t get to it. 
</p><p> Tears blurred his vision and he picked sullenly at his wet pants, not sure what to do. He sniffled slightly, wiping his nose with the back of his sleeve, the tears now dripping down freely. His mind was on the fence about being Little or not, and he was strongly fighting the urge to regress again so he could deal with the situation at hand. 
</p><p> Heart beating quickly in his chest, Severus slid out of bed, bundling the sheets and blankets in his arms. His first night here and Severus had to ruin it by wetting the bed, Merlin he was so useless! He wouldn’t be surprised if Remus took one look at the mattress and kicked him out into the night. 
</p><p> If Severus was able to make it to the bathroom, he could at least use the tub to wash the bedsheets and hang them in his room to dry before Remus even woke up. At least then Remus would never find out about this, and Severus’ secret would be in the clear. 
</p><p> Quiet as a mouse, Severus slowly creeped out into the dark hallway, cringing every time the floorboards creaked or groaned under his weight. He made sure to have an uneasy eye on Remus’ bedroom door, hoping to not wake him up. Once he made it in the bathroom, Severus sighed with relief.
</p><p> He dumped the sheets in the tub, and turned on the tap. Once the water started to run warm, he plugged the drain and added some soap. Busy with trying to get everything cleaned up, he didn’t notice the shadow looming in the doorway. 
</p><p> Warm light suddenly flooded his gaze and Severus yelped and spun around, only to see a very concerned Remus standing in the doorway. 
</p><p> “Severus what on earth are you doing? It’s three in the morning, darling—” Remus stopped, the scene in front of him finally registering in his mind. “Oh. Oh dear.”
</p><p> “I’m sorry!” Severus covered his face with his hands. “Remus I’m so sorry, I swear I’ll clean it up.” 
</p><p> “Oh it’s okay. You’re fine!” Remus rushed to his side and went to go hug the boy, but Severus cringed away and forced himself to push his emotions to the side to deal with the issue.
</p><p> “Remus, I. . .I can't. . .” He took a deep breath. “Can I just have my wand? I’m not ready for you to. . .I can’t explain it very well, but I need to deal with this myself for now.”
</p><p> A little disappointed Severus didn’t want him to help, but completely understanding why, Remus found himself agreeing. “Okay,” He nodded. “I get it. We’ll take things a bit slow. I know this is a difficult change for you, suddenly not being in full control all the time, but I’m here for you. I don’t want you feeling this is something you have to do alone. You can talk to me any time you want if you’re feeling lost or if you don’t understand something.”
</p><p> Severus looked away, a steady blush staining his face. “Thank you.” He whispered hoarsely. “Can we talk later, though? I just. . .want to get cleaned up and go back to bed.”
</p><p> “Of course. Let me get your wand, and we’ll discuss this in the morning.”
</p><p> Not even ten minutes later, everything was charmed clean, and they wished each other an awkward goodnight before heading back to bed, with the feeling they took one step forward, and two steps back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>two chapters in one day? Wow, I'm on a roll! Also, I'm not at all sorry for adding some angsty twist towards the end XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Remus stood over the stove, scrambling some eggs in a pan. As he prepared breakfast, he couldn’t help but feel bad for Severus, as the boy had yet to come downstairs to the kitchen. Remus had to let Severus come down on his own terms, he didn’t want to intrude on his space, especially after last night's episode, but he also didn’t want the breakfast to get cold before the cub had a chance to eat.
</p>

<p> Once the eggs were finished, he scraped them onto two plates and added some toast and bacon he had fried up earlier and set them on the small table, and casted another look towards the staircase. Sighing slightly, he went to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice in case Severus was feeling Little again today, and poured a cup of muddy coffee for himself. 
</p>

<p> Leaning against the counter, Remus blew on the scalding liquid before raising it to his lips. This was a small house, the smell of bacon and eggs would surely waft up to the second level. As a child, Remus could always discern whatever his mother was cooking from his childhood bedroom, the bedroom he had cleaned and renovated for Severus a few days back. Perhaps it was his heightened senses, but he still held on to hope that Severus would come downstairs soon.
</p>

<p> Not long after Remus had finished his coffee, Severus made his clammy appearance and sat down at the table. His eyes were rimmed red and Remus felt his heart clench with sympathy. Had the cub cried himself back to sleep last night? He knew Severus was an incredibly proud man, but his accident was something natural and quite inevitable, and Severus shouldn’t feel embarrassed. 
</p>

<p> Severus said nothing as Remus joined at the table, he just slowly picked at his food, carefully avoiding Remus’ eyes.
</p>

<p> Finally after a few moments of trying and failing to catch his gaze, Remus sighed.
</p>

<p> “Severus,” He said, smiling when the familiar pair of murky eyes flicked to his own. “How’s the breakfast?”
</p>

<p> Severus swallowed, and put down his fork, trying not to let his surprise show through.  “It’s good,” He wiped his mouth with his napkin. “Thank you.” 
</p>

<p> “Good.” Remus nodded, leaning back in his chair. “That’s good. Severus, are you okay to talk about last night?”
</p>

<p> Severus’ lower lip trembled slightly, his eyes grew dangerously wet and he fiddled with the end of his sleeve, trying to distract himself. He seemed to be doing everything he could to not break down in tears. He nodded, but it wasn’t very convincing.
</p>

<p> “Firstly,” Remus began. “I want you to know I’m not upset with you. At all. It was an accident, I know you didn’t mean to do it, and it’s okay. Do you understand what I’m saying, Severus?”
</p>

<p> Severus let out a shaky sigh, and rubbed his eyes. After a moment or two, he nodded, and Remus smiled encouragingly at him.
</p>

<p> “I don’t want you to feel like you can’t talk to me about this.” Remus went on softly. “This is a new and challenging thing for the both of us and I need you to know that I’m here for you, and I want to help you find yourself. That being said, I would like to ask you a few questions if it’s alright?” 
</p>

<p> Severus sucked in a deep breath, and dragged his hands across his face, pulling at the skin until they came resting on his lap. “And if I’m uncomfortable with one of them?”
</p>

<p> “Well, you’re bound to be uncomfortable with all of them, considering you’re an incredibly private man. But it still doesn’t change the fact that it can help me understand and do the best thing in caring for you.” Remus then added on in a quieter voice. “I don’t want to do something wrong and have you be upset with me about it.”
</p>

<p> After a bit of consideration, Severus nodded. “Sounds fair I guess,” He mumbled. “What did you want to ask?”
</p>

<p> “I wanted to know if you have an idea on how old you are in headspace. Can you maybe give me a range to work with?”
</p>

<p> Severus thought this over for a few minutes, chewing on the end of his thumb nail, brows creased in concentration. “I’m not too sure.” He bit his lip. “I don’t really remember my little space all too well, but if I had to guess, maybe two or three? Perhaps even younger, I don’t know.” 
</p>

<p> So Remus’ suspicion was correct. Severus was on the younger spectrum. 
</p>

<p> “You are not fond of baths.” Remus stated, and Severus suddenly flinched horribly, and Remus then realized what he had said. 
</p>

<p> “What I meant by that,” He corrected quickly, remembering the teasing insults of Severus being oily and greasy during their childhood. “Is that you are scared of going under the water, and I was wondering if you know why?”
</p>

<p> Severus took a long time to respond. “My. . .my mother—” He cringed again. “She was drunk one day—” He suddenly let out a short humourless laugh. “Well, she was drunk almost <em>every</em> day, but when I was little she would often hold me under the water so that I nearly drowned, just for laughs.” His voice trailed off, eyes haunted with the memory.
</p>

<p> “It stopped when I was old enough to fight back,” Severus cleared his throat and went on. “But as a kid I always held a deep fear of water, but when I grew up I was able to put it behind me. I suppose my little self still holds on to that fear.” 
</p>

<p> Remus was horrified. How had the Ministry not gotten involved with this? If they had missed Severus, how many other kids had they missed to see the abuse? 
</p>

<p> “Severus I am so sorry—” He began, but Severus cut him off.
</p>

<p> “It’s fine.” He said sharply, then closed his eyes. “It doesn’t really matter anymore, it's over with now.”
</p>

<p> Choosing to leave it for now, Remus nodded. “Alright. We don’t have to talk about it anymore. Just one more thing, um. . .the bedwetting.” Remus said gently, trying to be as unobtrusive as he could. “Has it happened before?”
</p>

<p> Severus’ face turned to an alarming shade of red, and Remus found himself wishing he went about this in a gentler way. 
</p>

<p> “I. . .” Severus said quickly, stomach tightening in humiliation, his voice an octave higher than it usually was. “No,” He lied. “This was the first time.” 
</p>

<p> Severus felt awful for lying to the man, but he didn’t want to bring up his shameful secret, not yet at least. He knew he was being irrational, but he felt that if he told Remus he would be kicked out because he would be burdening the werewolf too much.
</p>

<p> Fingers trembling slightly at the thought of having to go back home to Spinner's End, Severus pushed the thought from his mind. That place hadn’t felt like home in quite some time, and he hated being alone in that crumbling dung heap. It was there he felt most exposed. Sure it was well warded, and there was no chance of anyone breaching them, but during the summer months it was harder to contain his Little self. And more than once in the past few years Severus caught himself crying in the corner of his bedroom sucking on his old paci because of the bad memories that the house brought.
</p>

<p> Remus said nothing more as he finished eating his breakfast, only nodding when Severus asked if he could be excused to go read in the living room. He knew the boy wasn’t being truthful when he said that he never had an accident before. Severus didn’t know this, but he had a very prominent tell that Remus, being a caregiver, almost immediately picked up on.
</p>

<p> Severus would hopefully tell him when he was ready. Unfortunately, Remus would be putting him in nappies at bed time from now on. He couldn’t bear to see that look on the cub's face again after yesterday. Well, he would have to see how well that would go over later tonight.
</p>

<p> Gulping down the last of his toast, he loaded the dishes in the sink to wash later, and went to see how Severus was doing. He had been very quiet, and Remus didn’t know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.
</p>

<p> He hovered in the doorway of the living room, smiling as he watched Severus shyly rolled marbles across the floor. He seemed to be balancing headspaces, but at least he wasn’t actively fighting it like he had been his whole life.
</p>

<p> Remembering his promise he made the boy yesterday about going on a nature walk, Remus wondered if Severus was still up for that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry it's so short and took so long to update! Originally, I was going to add the nature walk and bed time to this chapter, but I'm leaving for an ice fishing trip in like two hours and wanted you guys to have something before I left as I'm not going to have wifi for a few days. But on the bright side, the next one is basically written already, and I'm going to update as soon as I get back in five days!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> It was pouring outside. The rain beat down against the windows, and the trees that bordered the property and the wild forest were twisting and bending in the violent gusts of winds. Severus scowled at the weather as he stared out the living room window. 
</p><p> The storm had come out of nowhere. He and Remus had just got their walking shoes on and was about to step outside when the first few raindrops came. Thinking it wouldn’t be too bad, they continued, and right before they reached the forest trails there had been a crack of thunder that made Severus’ ears ring. The sky opened up, and it began to pour down in cascades of water, soaking everything in its deluge including he and Remus. 
</p><p> Severus shivered as Remus pulled his saturated shirt over his head. His hair was plastered to his face, dripping onto the floorboards along with all his other articles of clothes. 
</p><p> “Well,” Remus sighed. “I guess we’ll have to go another day, won't we?”
</p><p> Sniffling, Severus huffed as Remus pulled on a clean and dry shirt over his body and crossed his arms. “But. . .you said we could go on one today.” Severus pouted, more than a little put out at the awful turn of events.
</p><p> Remus hummed sympathetically as he tugged Severus’ trousers and underwear off before having him step into a pair of old sweatpants. “I know sweetie, and I’m sorry you’re upset, but neither of us can control the rain, can we? And unfortunately this part of Britain is quite wet and unpredictable with its rain.”
</p><p> Huffing, Severus had nothing to say to that. He shivered, and stared out the window wistfully some more. “What are we gonna do then?” 
</p><p> “Well, I do have some old movies.” Remus wrapped a knit blanket around the cubs shaking shoulders before peeling off his own wet clothes. “We can make some popcorn and drink hot chocolate—” He turned his back towards Severus and pulled his own shirt off, but Severus wasn’t listening to the man anymore.
</p><p> He flopped on the couch, burying his face in the cushions. He was really looking forward to the walk today, but the stupid rain ruined it for him! He was already so bored and so tired of being inside.
</p><p> Severus sulked, not noticing Remus looked on at him with amusement. 
</p><p> “It’s not all that bad, little one.” Remus said and sat down next to his grumpy boy. “The earth needs the rain to survive, we shouldn’t be angry at it for doing something natural.”
</p><p> “Yes it is!” Severus’ voice was muffled by the couch. Frustrated, he sat back up and glared at the window again. “Can’t I go out if I have a rain jacket and boots?”
</p><p> Remus shook his head. “No, you can not. It’s a deluge out there, not to mention the thunder. If it was drizzling then maybe, but not in this storm.”
</p><p> Severus whined once more and slunk to the floor, much to Remus’ entertainment. 
</p><p> “Not even if I had an umbrella?”
</p><p> “No. Not even then.” Remus bit the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from laughing. 
</p><p> “Please? What if—”
</p><p> “Severus,” Remus said sternly, nearly losing his composure by snickering at Severus’ absolutely distraught face. “That's quite enough, my answer is no, and the ‘please’ won’t do anything to sway my decision.” 
</p><p> He did feel bad for the cub, knowing how he himself hated being stuck inside during the summer, but it wouldn’t be safe to let such a young child out in the rain storm. Remus had to be firm. 
</p><p> “Now I do have a thousand piece puzzle lying somewhere around here. . .” Remus began, choosing to ignore Severus’ groan of dismay.
</p><p> Once he and Severus began to play a few games and drink hot chocolate, the cubs bad mood faded away, and even though it turned out to be a dreary day, Severus still had fun, and that was what mattered.
</p><p> The rest of the day passed by smoothly, and when bedtime finally rolled around, Severus was out of his headspace. Still, Remus made sure he showered and brushed his teeth, hoping to instill some healthier habits in his daily routine. Adult Severus was just as bad as taking care of himself as Little Severus was, and Remus aimed to change that.
</p><p> While Severus was busy getting dressed, Remus disappeared into the hall closet to grab a nappy for him to put on, hoping it would go by smoothly with Severus, but knowing the Slytherin, it probably wouldn’t. 
</p><p> True to his intuitions, when Severus walked in and saw what Remus was holding, his face turned purple and his eyes grew wide and panicked and he took an uneasy few steps away from the werewolf. 
</p><p> “What is that?” Severus seethed, and when Remus didn’t immediately answer him, he snapped. “Remus what the hell is that?”
</p><p> Remus was unbothered by Severus’ sharp tone. He had learned to grow thick skin around the Slytherin, and he knew half the time he hardly meant the insults he used.
</p><p> “I don’t need them.” Severus clenched his jaw and went on, unnerved by the werewolf’s silence. “Remus are you listening to me? I said I don’t need them!”
</p><p> That was an outright blatant lie, and they both knew that. The simple fact was, Severus <em>did</em> need diapers, and it was Remus’ job to make sure Severus knew it was okay.
</p><p> “Honey,” The term of endearment easily slipped out of him. “I think we both know that’s not entirely true. This isn’t a punishment, I just figured you would feel more secure just in case something did end up happening.”
</p><p> “No,” Severus shook his head adamantly. “No, I won’t wear them. I’m not. . .Remus I’m not a. . .a baby.” His voice cracked on the word. “I’m not even in my headspace right now!” 
</p><p> And there was the underlying root of the problem. Severus was so desperate to prove himself, so desperate to be considered equal to other people, he was denying the things that he needed for himself because he thought it was weak. As much as Severus denied that he wasn’t a baby, he was still a Little and they require extra care and What Severus didn’t seem to understand, was that for younger Littles, stuff like this was <em>expected</em> to happen, even while out of their headspaces. 
</p><p> Remus needed to find a way on how to help Severus accept this part of himself. “Alright,” He sat on the bed and placed the nappy on the bedside table, an ever patient expression on his face. “I’ll make you a deal then, if you can go the entire time without having another accident,
 I won’t make you wear them.”
</p><p> Severus sighed with relief, but Remus wasn’t done. 
</p><p> “But if you do end up having an accident,” Remus went on. “You need to trust me to care for you, alright? And you can’t fight me on wearing one. Do we have an agreement?”
</p><p> After thinking it over for a moment, Severus nodded, much to Remus’ dismay. He was sure the boy wouldn’t take it when he knew it would be a losing battle. 
</p><p> Oh well. Only time would reveal who the winner of this arrangement would be. 
</p><p> Out of habit, Remus tucked Severus in, and placed a kiss on his forehead before wishing him goodnight. He only realized that he just smooched a very adult Severus, and was relieved he was already out the door and in the hallway so he didn’t have to see Severus’ shocked face.
</p><p> Mentally scolding himself all the way back to his own bedroom, Remus had to remind himself to not get attached. It would just promote heartbreak when Severus asked him to find a proper Caregiver for him.
</p><p>. . .
</p><p> The pale light of dawn was streaming through his windows. Severus blearily rubbed his eyes, wondering why he was up so early as he was notorious for sleeping most of the day if he could get away with it. Though, he soon realized why he was up when he felt the familiar dampness of wet sheets.
</p><p> Cursing his luck, Severus immediately began to tear up. He could feel himself starting to slip into his headspace quite fast, and all rationality was slowly starting to leave him. He jumped out of bed, trying to figure out a way to hide this from Remus so he could come back later to deal with it in private.  
</p><p> With a glance at the clock, he saw it was nearing seven in the morning, which was usually when Remus got up to start his day being an early riser. He had to act quickly. 
</p><p>Quickly fisting the sheets in his hands, he balled them up and searched for a place to store them. If he hid them, he could get his wand and spell them clean later, and Remus would be none the wiser.
</p><p>Yes, that just might work.
</p><p> After stuffing them and his wet boxers under the dresser (the closet was much too obvious for his taste) he had just managed to leap back in the tousled bed, and get under the covers when the door opened, and Remus’ cheerful face peered in.
</p><p> “Morning, Severus! Do you want toast or waffles, I’m more partial to waffles but—” He broke off noticing the bed, and his brows creased worriedly. “Did you sleep well?”
</p><p>Severus just shrugged. “Sort of.”
</p><p> Remus only nodded, choosing not to pursue it any further.
</p><p> The morning passed by normally. Severus was in headspace for most of it, and he was a little younger than what he normally was, so Remus had put him down for some quiet time on the couch when he got a little grouchy.
</p><p> Deciding to utilize this time to tidy up a bit, the first thing he focused on was picking up the toys that had managed to be thrown all around the house. Next was the dishes, the plates had been piling up on the counter for a few days and they were in need of being washed. Finally, he decided to tidy up his cub’s room as well. When he woke Severus up this morning his bed covers and pillows were all over the place, and he wanted him to crawl into a nice cozy bed tonight to sleep in.
</p><p> When he walked in the room, he noticed the window had been opened slightly. When had that happened? Oh well, it didn’t really matter anyways. He closed it with a flick of his wand, and that’s when he noticed a subdued scent of urine. Immediately suspicious, he wondered if it was just his mind playing tricks on him, as Severus had not wet the bed since his first night here.
</p><p> He shook his head slightly, and went to make the bed, though he realized that the plastic cover and bed sheets were missing. He checked the closet, and found nothing. Growing increasingly worried, he got to his knees and looked under the bed on the off chance Severus kicked them off, but they weren't there.
</p><p> Out of the corner of his eye, he spied something crumbled under the dresser.
</p><p> And what was this?
</p><p> Remus peered closer, and reached his hand underneath the piece of wooden furniture, fingers grasping around something soft and slightly damp. He pulled the mystery item out, and his heart clenched with pity.
</p><p> “Oh Severus,” He sighed to himself as he inspected the wetted bed sheets and boxers. This was the last thing he wanted. Remus wasn’t angry, not in the slightest, though he was concerned that Severus was so desperate not to wear a diaper he would be willing to hide this from him.
</p><p> He and his cub would be having quite the chat, that was for damn sure.</p><p> Remus quietly folded the wet sheets in his hand, a small frown on his face. He had to talk about this with Severus, there was no doubt about that, but he had to say he wasn’t really looking forward to the conversation. He knew this would put Severus in a very fragile state, and he had already had a rough few days and this was only their third morning here. 
</p><p> Needless to say, caring for Severus proved to be much more difficult than Remus had expected. Not necessarily because the boy was demanding or misbehaved, but he was dealing with a traumatised little boy who was reacting against everything he needed to thrive. Quite honestly, Remus would <em>prefer</em> if he was poorly behaved as to this, because at least behaviour can be corrected and guided. 
</p><p> This, though, this was a wild card. 
</p><p> Tucking the sheets and pyjamas under his arm, Remus made his way downstairs. He saw that the cub was still having quiet time on the couch, and he leaned up against the door frame watching him leaf through a German folk tales book his mother had gotten him when he was a young child himself. 
</p><p> “Having fun? There’s some good stories in that one, I can read a few of them to you at bedtime if you’d like.” Remus said, smiling when Severus looked up at him.
</p><p> “Sure!” Severus said brightly, and he held up the book showing one of the illustrated stories. “Can we read this one when I go to bed?” He asked, not realizing what Remus was holding.  
</p><p> “We can read any story you like, little one.” Remus rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s almost lunch time soon, and I know you’re probably getting hungry, but I think you and I need to have a chat before we go eat.” Not knowing what else to say, Remus simply showed him the bedsheets.
</p><p> It took a brief few moments, but then realizing what Remus was holding, Severus’ face paled, and tears sprang to his eyes. 
</p><p> “It’s not what it looks like!” Severus blurted, squirming in humiliation. “Remus I swear, I spilt my sippy cup—” He broke off, anxiety spiking when he saw Remus’ stern face, and he knew he wasn’t going to get away with his lie. “M’sorry.” His breath hitched and Severus looked away, not wanting to see the disappointment on the werewolf’s face. 
</p><p> “You know,” Remus sighed, sitting beside his distraught little boy, putting an arm around his shoulders and pulling him close to himself. “It’s okay to have accidents, darling. You’re not doing anything wrong by it and it’s not your fault. It doesn’t make you any less of a brilliant wizard, none of this makes you any less of a person.”
</p><p> Severus sobbed in his hands, shaking his head. “No. . .it’s not!” He whined, grabbing the sheets from his hands and holding them close to himself, not caring that they were wet, just desperate to get them out of Remus’ sight. “It’s not okay, f. . .father would hurt me if he ever found out. M’not supposed to be Little! Not supposed to wet the bed!” 
</p><p> Immediately, Remus pulled him on his lap without hesitation, rubbing his back in soothing motions. “I want you to listen to me good and well Severus,” Remus’ voice was thick with emotion, and he summoned Severus’ paci and pressed it to the boy’s lips, hoping it might help. “It’s going to be okay. You’re safe now, and I would never, ever hurt you for anything. You understand? Your father and mother can’t hurt you no more and I won’t ever hurt you like they did.”
</p><p>Two pairs of dark orbs peeked up at him through thick wet eyelashes. They sparkled with tears and humiliation, but complete trust in the man that was holding him. It took a few more minutes for Remus to calm him down completely, but once he did, Severus was relaxed sleepily against him.
</p><p> His eyes began to flutter, signaling that he was about to fall asleep, but Remus knew he had to give the boy something to eat before setting him down for an afternoon nap. After fixing him a sandwich and half a bowl of tomato soup, Remus watched him with guarded amusement as Severus’ head slowly started to droop, nearly hitting the table.
</p><p>“I think it’s nap time, little cub.”
</p><p> Severus pouted in his soup, and Remus bit back a grin as he wet a cloth and wiped some remaining bits of food off his face before lifting his boy back in his arms and carrying him up the stairs to his bedroom.
</p><p> He got Severus ready for his nap, pulling a nightshirt over his head and grabbing Pancake, his stuffed mantaray. The cub was about to crawl under the covers, when Remus stopped him.
</p><p> “I want to give you a choice, Severus. Do you want to wear a pull-up for your nap? I won’t force you if you’re really against it, but I want you to know I care very much about you, and I won’t ever look down on you for something like this. Caring for you is a privilege. You’re no trouble, not at all. I want to do this for you, I want to make you happy. I knew that you would take time to adjust and become comfortable with being Little, I want you to know that it is alright to feel confused about this, and that you can talk to me about anything and I will try and understand.”
</p><p> Severus thought for a long moment. “I’m not ready for. . .something so. . .personal. If that makes any sort of sense.”
</p><p> As much as Remus wanted to argue that part, he had already seen the cub naked while he was bathing him, but the last thing he wanted to do was force anything on Severus. He wanted him to be comfortable, and come to terms with this, but he knew he would never gain his trust by making him wear them. And honestly, what was the big deal about some wet bed sheets? Remus can survive changing them daily if need be, but what he was worried about was Severus’ self confidence and sense of worth.
</p><p> Remus didn’t want to, but he gave in, if only to help Severus adjust properly. The cub would come to him when he was ready, not the other way around. “Very well, Severus. On one condition,” He warned. “You tell me when the sheets are wet, alright? No more hiding them from me, is that clear?” He tried his best to sound stern, and was rewarded when Severus began to smile, and frantically nodded his agreement.
</p><p> So he simply tucked him under the covers, and placed a kiss on his forehead, and waited with him until he fell asleep. 
</p><p> Remus was about to get up and continue the chores around the house, but hesitated, looking back at the young cub. His hair was tousled, and in front of his face. His thumb was planted firmly in his mouth, and his chest softly rose and fell.
</p><p> Remus wished the boy would stay this calm and peaceful, He wanted nothing more than to give Severus all the love and care in the world, it was something the Little was sorely needing after so many years of neglect.
</p><p> It had been a tough few days, both of them figuring out what to do and how they were supposed to act. This was still so new to them, Severus has never really been regularly regressed, and he had never cared for a Little before. Severus had more downs than ups during his stay, but a faint idea was blooming in Remus’ mind.
</p><p> Remus had just the idea on how to lift his spirits. After all, what little boy didn’t like toy stores?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I have been going through some rough times lately, and just haven't had the motivation for this story. Luckily my co author and best friend was really keeping the account alive with posting some Snucius one shots and a new Snupin story so this account wasn't dead for a month. I'll try to get a more consistent updating schedule, I promise &lt;3</p><p>- Sam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Rows upon rows of all sorts of colourful bits and bobs lined the walls at <em>The Little Toy Box,</em> one of the few toy stores available for Little’s in muggle London. Since it was a warm Saturday morning, so unlike the rainy dampness of England, it seemed as though other Caregiver’s had the same idea. 
</p><p> After such an emotionally tiring day they had yesterday, Severus couldn’t help but admit that this made things just a bit better. During the train ride there, Remus had told him that he could pick out anything he liked, but in the back of his bigger, more adult mind, Severus knew he couldn’t do that.
</p><p> The last thing he wanted to be was trouble, and he knew that Remus’ pockets only went so deep, and that was the same for his own. Severus had already decided he would be paying back Remus whatever was spent on him to the full amount, he couldn’t put a finger on why that mindset made him feel better, all he knew was that it helped ease his conscious on the monetary burden that Little’s often were.
</p><p> It didn’t take long for him to fully start regressing once they were in the store. As his bigger self, he would always avoid any type of shop or venue with toys in them. Plushies, marbles, and building blocks always had a nasty habit of sucking everything childish out in the open, and he found it was harder to control his base needs around those certain items. 
</p><p> Now, he supposed, the whole entire reason for him staying with Remus, was to experience life as a Little in its fullest, and that meant learning to let go, and simply enjoy being who he was, Little or otherwise. 
</p><p>. . .But still, the store was just so huge and full of strangers, he felt he was floundering a bit, suddenly so unsure of what he was supposed to act like. It was his first time being out in public in his headspace, and although Remus assured him no one from Hogwarts would likely be here, his stomach still felt like it was flip flopping with nerves.
</p><p>Severus couldn’t help but press closer to Remus’ side, feeling just a bit better once the man put a strong hairy arm around his shoulders. 
</p><p> Casting a side eyed glance to the nervous little boy at his side, Remus picked him up, and balanced him on his hip as they walked around the aisles of the store. “You doing alright, cub?” He asked softly, trying to make their stay here as inconspicuous as possible.
</p><p> Placing a thumb in his mouth, he admitted, “A bit scawy. . .”
</p><p> “Aw, honey it’s okay!” Remus pecked him on the cheek with a quick kiss, and gestured to all of the Little/Caregiver couples who were surrounding them. “They’re doing the same thing we are, browsing, picking out toys. . .no one’s going to think twice about you being here cub, that I can promise you.” 
</p><p> After a bit of hesitation, Severus slowly nodded. Thumb still in his mouth, he wiggled around to let Remus know he was done being held, and was set on the floor so he could go explore the shelves like the other Little’s were doing. 
</p><p> As he wandered about, he noticed a large stack of colouring books arranged neatly on a table a few aisles down. His curiosity piqued, he cast a backwards glance towards Remus who was looking at antique wooden toys painted in bright primary colours, before deciding to go check them out. He immediately noticed there wasn’t a whole lot of other Little’s in this section, which was sort of a relief. Colouring books must not really be popular then. 
</p><p> As he approached the table, his attention was immediately drawn by an odd looking girl who was just a few feet away. Severus wasn’t sure why he was so drawn to this particular one, as the whole store was filled with other Littles, until he came to the shocking realization that it was because she reminded him of himself. Not necessarily by looks, but the fact she was alone, and an outcast like himself
</p><p> She was plump, with a round face and full lips. She had large eyes that were way too big for the rest of her facial features, and her hair was pulled up in a messy bun. And it seemed that Severus was a novelty to her as well.
</p><p> The girl was watching him out of the corner of her cornflower blue eyes as she inspected one of the dollhouses on display nearby. Severus felt a steady rise of anxiousness swell in his chest, and he tried to distract himself by flipping through the colouring books that were before him/
</p><p>There was one that really caught his attention, it was filled with different woodland scenes and creatures, and he was so utterly besotted with a page that depicted soft bunnies surrounded by leafy vegetation and toadstools, that he didn’t notice the other Little had moved closer to him until he looked up and saw her standing right in front of him. 
</p><p> His breath caught in his throat, and he took a few uneasy steps back, not entirely sure what to do with this situation. Part of him wanted to cry and run back to Remus, but when he looked behind him to see where his Caregiver was, he was gone. Severus’ heart dropped to his stomach, and tears began to well up in his eyes. 
</p><p> Just as he was about to start sobbing, the girl grinned at him, revealing red stained teeth, and shoved a hand in her pockets and offered him a piece of bright red and white striped saltwater taffy. 
</p><p> “Here! This is for you.” 
</p><p> It took a moment for Severus to get over his surprise, but once he had shyly taken the taffy from her chubby fingers, she smiled brightly and leaned over the display table to see what he was looking at. “Oh I know these!” Her eyes lit up with recognition as she saw the colouring book that Severus was holding. “My Mommy gave me one of these for my birthday. They’re just the best aren’t they?” 
</p><p> Severus just watched her with a bit of fascination as she continued jabbering on about the colouring book sets. Sure, he had met plenty of Little’s before, but he had never actually talked to any of them as a Little himself. 
</p><p> “You know, the ocean mermaid one is the best. You can colour all sorts of coral in all the bright colours you want, and no one can tell you any different, cus’ you know, coral is bright.” She was smiling again, and her eyes sparkled with excitement. She seemed to be waiting for Severus to say something, but when the silence only stretched out for longer she got a funny look on her face, almost as if she was thinking really hard. 
</p><p> “Hey,” She began after a bit. “Are you one of those Little’s who are non verbal? Because if you are, that’s completely fine, we can just go back to looking at these books some more.”
</p><p> “M’not mute.” Severus said quietly, hiding his face behind long strands of dark hair that were falling out of the messy braid Remus hastily did for him before they left the cottage. “Jus' not used to being with another Little.” 
</p><p> “Oh,” She said after a moment of pause. “You’re just <em>shy!</em> I get it now. Well, anyways, my name is Gwendolyn.” The girl must have noticed Severus’ slightly surprised face because she crossed her arms and fixed him with a rather stern look for someone who was dressed in frilly pink overalls. “And don’t go laughing at it either.”
</p><p> Severus’ eyes widened. “I wasn’t gonna laugh,” he answered honestly. “It’s jus not what I was expecting. Mine’s funny too, I like your name better than my own.”
</p><p> “Well what’s yours then?”
</p><p> “Severus,” He said automatically. “But you can call me Sev if you want. It’s easier.”
</p><p> Gwendolyn smiled. “Well I think that’s a nice name too! We can trade if you want. Hey, how old are you?”
</p><p> “Um,” Severus chewed on his fingers nervously. He left his paci at home, but was regretting it badly. “I think. . .I think around. . .three. Maybe four. But sometimes I get younger than that.”
</p><p> “My age varies too. Normally I’m six, but I can go as young as four. Hey so not that big of a difference then!” Gwen beamed, and hastily reached for his hand. “You know, I like you! I think we can be fast friends.”
</p><p> Severus tentatively smiled back. He looked around to see if he could find Remus, but the man was nowhere to be found. 
</p><p> “Looking for your daddy?” Gwen asked, noticing his sudden unease.
</p><p> “How’d you know I had a daddy and not a mum?” Severus broke off, embarrassed, and face blushing bright red. He hadn’t meant to call Remus ‘daddy’, it just seemed so natural, it slipped out. 
</p><p> “Eh,” She shrugged. “I assumed the man walking up to us with the scarred face and stubbly beard was your daddy. Sort of makes sense.” Gwen nodded to herself. 
</p><p> Severus froze, clenching his teeth, in complete humiliation. No doubt with Remus’ werewolf hearing he heard the exchange that he and Gwendolyn had. He hastily retracted his hand from Gwen’s, and fiddled with his sleeve as Remus approached them both. 
</p><p> “Severus! There you are, honey I was looking everywhere for you!” He didn’t look annoyed, rather, he seemed worried. Severus felt guilty, as he was the one who wandered off. 
</p><p> “M’sorry, Remus, really I am.” Severus turned a pleading gaze towards the man and raised his arms in a request to be picked up.
</p><p> The werewolf’s gaze softened as he complied to his cub’s wish. “Next time tell me, alright? I was worried. Ah,” He then noticed Gwen’s now timid presence, and smiled kindly. “Is this a new friend?” 
</p><p> “Hi.” Gwen waved. “I’m Gwendolyn.” 
</p><p> “It’s quite a pleasure to meet you.” Remus said politely. “But I think it’s about time me and Sev head home, it’s around his nap time anyways.”
</p><p> Disappointment flashed across her face. “You mean we can’t have a playdate?”
</p><p> Remus thought for a moment, before reaching into his pocket and grabbing a grocery list and a pen, and wrote the cottage’s landline number on the back of it. “Tell you what Gwendolyn. Why don’t you have your caregiver call me, and we’ll set something up for the two of you at a later time, alright?” 
</p><p> She seemed to consider this, before nodding very solemnly and folding it carefully before putting it away in the front pocket of her overalls. Just a moment after she did this, a woman began to call her name from a few aisles over, and she gave one last goodbye to them both before darting off to find her mommy.
</p><p> Once they were alone, Severus rested his head against Remus’ shoulder and sighed deeply. He <em>was</em> getting tired. 
</p><p> “Sev, did you pick out what you want yet?” Remus asked, shifting Severus so that he would balance more comfortably. 
</p><p> The cub nodded, feeling his eyes start too close and pointed towards the stack of colouring books. “One of those, p’eas. The one with the bunnies.”
</p><p> Once they paid and left the toy shop, Severus soon fell asleep on Remus’ shoulder on the ride home, and it was only then that Remus allowed himself to smile fondly, and quietly gush over the fact that he was finally ‘daddy’ to Severus.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow guys! Another chapter done in the same month? I'm making a bit of progress! I thought Severus deserved a good friend, so I added one! The power is all mine muahaha, also YOURS as well, as I'm taking requests for this fanfic. So comment below ~ don't be shy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The air was hot, the cicada’s were buzzing loudly in the sun, and the popsicle Severus had been holding was reduced to nothing but a sticky melted mess that dripped down his shirt and stained around his mouth in a red ring. But he was happy, sitting on the front porch swing with Pancake on his lap.
</p><p> Yesterday had been <em>amazing.</em> Not only did he get to go to the coolest toy store he had ever been to in his whole entire life, but he also got a neat colouring book and quite possibly a new friend. He only wished that Gwendolyn would call soon so they could have a playdate. As much as he loved Remus’ cozy home, he had to admit it was sort of lonely, and Severus was longing for someone that understands what it was like to actually be a Little.
</p><p> A faint growling in the distance caught his attention, and Severus looked up from his  popsicle and curiously stared out at the road in the distance. In all his time here he hadn’t heard a car, not even once. 
</p><p> The sound grew closer and closer, and much louder. Soon, Severus realized that it wasn’t a car at all, but a motorcycle. He was in the middle of wondering what a motorcycle was doing so far from the main roads and on this one, when it suddenly appeared in a flash of shiny metal, and started to slow down as it approached the cottage.
</p><p> The motorcycle roared one last time as it pulled into the long winding driveway and came to a growling stop. The engine sputtered and died out, and the stranger dismounted the bike, and grabbed a pack that was strapped to the back. Severus couldn’t see who it was underneath the black tinted helmet, but something about his entire demeanour was familiar.  
</p><p> As the biker walked up towards the cottage, he seemed to freeze entirely when he saw Severus sitting on the porch swing. He reached for something inside his leather jacket, but stopped halfway there, letting his arm fall loosely to his side. Cautiously, the man continued forward. When he got just a few feet away from where Severus was sitting in the cool shade, the stranger’s head sort of tipped to one side curiously. 
</p><p> As the two looked at one another, the fear inside Severus slowly began to dissipate, leaving him confused about who the man in front of him was. He leaned forward slightly, and gasped when Pancake slid off his lap to the dusty wooden floorboards. Severus wanted nothing more than to go after Pancake, but was just a bit nervous to leave the swing with the strange man only a few feet away. Severus opened his mouth to call out of Remus, but he found that no amount of sound could leave his lips.
</p><p> The stranger awkwardly bent over to pick up the fallen plushie, wiping the bits of dirt that clung stubbornly to the soft sparkly material before handing it back to Severus. They were so close now that Severus could just reach out and lift the helmet's visor to see who it was, and that’s just what he did. His finger’s rested against the fibreglass, but before he could lift the face shield, the stranger caught his wrist with a strong gloved hand and gently pulled it away. 
</p><p> The door suddenly slammed open, and there stood Remus, wrapped only in a towel around his waist with a panic stricken face. 
</p><p> “You. . .” Remus’ mouth opened and closed as if he didn’t quite believe what was happening.
</p><p> The man stood, startling Severus so bad the popsicle slipped from his fingers and bounced off his lap and on the ground with a wet thud, leaving a red slushy glob staining his pants. Remus noticed this, and his jaw clenched tightly with worry.
</p><p> The two adults said anything for a few seconds, waiting in bated breath to see if the boy would start to cry. After a moment, Severus pouted, clearly upset, but not on the verge of tears. 
</p><p> “Severus why don’t you go inside? There’s more in the freezer if you want.” Remus said quietly.
</p><p> “But I wanna see—” Severus began, but faltered when Remus fixed him with a stern look that left no room for arguments. Sighing, Severus slid off the swing, and stepped around the two men before making his way inside, clutching Pancake to his chest.
</p><p> Remus watched him go, and after he disappeared into the house he waited a few minutes more to be entirely sure the boy was gone before he turned back towards the other man.
</p><p> “Sirius,” he growled, deeply annoyed. “What in Merlin’s name are you doing here?”
</p><p> “Can’t an old friend come to visit every once and awhile?” Sirius tugged his helmet off, his thick dark hair messy and unruly as usual. He ran his fingers through it once or twice, before tucking his helmet under his arm. He jerked his head towards the door. “Want to tell me what the hell that was?”
</p><p> Remus gritted his teeth. “No.” He said curtly. “No, I don’t think I will.”
</p><p> The grey eyes that Remus’ knew so very well immediately narrowed, and sparked with annoyance. “Fine.” Sirius pursed his lips. “If that’s how you want to be, then so be it.”
</p><p> “Don’t be like that! You know very well that it is not my secret to tell, Sirius.”
</p><p> “Secret?” Sirius almost scoffed. “The secret’s out, Moony. Snape’s a Little, that much is obvious, but what I want to know is why he’s here, and not with his caregiver.”
</p><p> Remus looked away, and Sirius’ mouth dropped open, eyes widening in apparent surprise. 
</p><p> “Please tell me that he has an actual caregiver.” Sirius asked incredulously. When Remus still wasn’t answering, a low groan escaped Sirius’ lips, and he pinched the bridge of his nose in obvious frustration. “You can’t be serious, Moony. Please, <em>please</em> tell me he is properly registered, and has a caregiver.”
</p><p> Remus bit his lip, and shook his head.
</p><p> “Then this complicates things.” Sirius, for the first time, looked actually a bit shameful. He rubbed the back of his neck and leaned against the rail, setting his helmet down on the ground and reaching into his pockets for a cigarette. 
</p><p> “He’s had no one for so long.” Remus whispered, a deep sadness settling in his eyes. “I have nightmares,” he admitted. “About him, you know, all alone in some dark house. Scared and hungry. . .it’s a thought I don’t like to often entertain.” 
</p><p> Sirius nodded, and lit his cigarette with faintly trembling hands before taking a hasty few drags. His eyes glinted with pity for the boy he would never admit outloud. This entire problem reminded him of a very similar situation not long ago.
</p><p> Remus must have sensed where Sirius’ thoughts had taken him, and frowned sadly. “After what happened with Regulus—”
</p><p> “Don’t.” Sirius squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t bring that up, please.” 
</p><p> They were silent for a long moment. 
</p><p> “Is he. . .” Sirius began stiffly. “. . .eating well?”
</p><p> Remus nodded. “He is now. He’s getting good care here. Severus has. . .very delicate needs, something I worry that any old Caregiver would give him. He is not your average Little.”
</p><p> A short, humourless laugh left Sirius. “That I understand, but Remus, you know what will happen if the Ministry finds out about this.”
</p><p> “I know the consequences—”
</p><p> “They will lock you up, and send Severus into foster care, where he has no chance of ever getting adopted. You know this.”
</p><p> Remus hastily wiped away the tears that gathered in his eyes. “That’s why I’m trying to find a suitable Caregiver for him. Believe me, I’ve been trying, but Severus is such a unique case. . .”
</p><p> “Well what about the Malfoy’s?” Sirius offered.
</p><p> “What about them?” Remus said thinly. 
</p><p> “You know Narcissa is my cousin, and regardless of our family’s wacked history, I do talk to her from time to time, including her husband Lucius. Who, I happen to know was classified as a Caregiver himself.”
</p><p> Well. That was new information. Remus had no idea that Lucius Malfoy was a <em>Caregiver.</em> He knew that the Malfoy’s and Severus were pretty close. It might just work. But that would mean. . .that would mean. . .giving up his cub. 
</p><p> “I don’t even know if they are looking for a Little, Sirius. They are not on any of the registration lists.”
</p><p> “If you want,” Sirius offered. “I can look into it. I’ll invite Narcissa over for dinner, and ask her a few questions.”
</p><p> After a long moment, Remus agreed. “Fine. Thank you, Sirius.”
</p><p> Sirius nodded, and flicked his cigarette out into the garden. Grabbing his helmet, he turned to walk back to his motorcycle, but stopped halfway there.“And, uh, hey. If Severus asks,” He said over his shoulder. “. . .tell him I was cool with this whole thing.”
</p><p> Both surprised, and a bit proud that Sirius wasn’t acting like his usual snarky asshole self, Remus found himself nodding. After waving goodbye to his friend, he turned and went back inside to make sure Severus was okay.
</p><p> Once Remus was gone, Sirius pulled on his helmet, swung his leg over the seat and kicked the stand up, starting up the old motorcycle and listening with satisfaction at the grumbling roar the pipes gave. 
</p><p> As he drove away, watching as the fields of green streaked past his vision, his thoughts turned towards his brother Regulus. Not many people knew this, but Reggie was classified as a Little, but once their parents found out they were less than pleased. At the time, Sirius was out of the country, having finished up his schooling at Hogwarts he was traveling. 
</p><p> When he came home after months of being away. . .he found his brother dead. Having starved to death from neglect because his parents refused to register him with the Ministry and get a proper Caregiver for Reg. 
</p><p> Sorrow, and grief constricted his heart as he thought of his little brother’s last moments. He must have been so scared, so hungry, and so alone. There wasn’t a day that went by that Sirius didn’t blame himself. If he hadn’t gone away, would his brother still be dead?
</p><p> To hear Remus say that Snape had gone so long without care, it was a wonder how he was still alive. Sirius had to make things right with Severus. He owed Regulus that much.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm getting more consistent with updating! Yay! Now we get sort of an inside look on Sirius, originally, I was gonna make him an asshole, but I think I like this version better ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Remus was <em>exhausted.</em> After Sirius’ impromptu visit this morning, Severus had asked him non stop about who the biker was, and had been filled with endless energy all day long. He wouldn’t leave the matter alone, but, Remus supposed if their roles had been revered, he would have been just as curious as well.
</p><p> Although he was happy Sirius seemed to be relatively okay with his and Severus’ arrangement, he knew that Severus would not be happy if he ever found out that the same person he butted heads with all throughout his life had found out his long kept secret. 
</p><p> Needless to say, Remus was tired, and had been incredibly relieved to put Severus down for bed at seven sharp, thank you very much. The boy had complained a bit, as it was still light outside, but bedtime was bedtime. It would do him no good to stay awake any later.
</p><p>After all this time with the cub, Remus had finally gotten a sense of the young one’s default age, which allowed him a greater sense of what Severus’ needs were. However, what was troubling him was that very recently he started to develop certain habits that were very common with Little’s who were around one. Which of course wasn’t a problem with him, as every Little was different, but he was worried Severus was still hanging on to part of his adult self to try and seem older than he really was.
</p><p> Only time would tell, he supposed. He busied himself downstairs with laundry, separating the darks from the lights, and folding the stuff that just came out of the dryer into neat piles to be put away after he had his eight o’clock beer. 
</p><p> Just before he was about to enjoy a frosty sip, the landline he had in the kitchen began to ring. He immediately leapt to his feet, not wanting the loud noise to disturb his sleeping cub upstairs.
</p><p> Setting the beer down on the counter, he cleared his throat once or twice before answering the phone hung up on the wall. 
</p><p> “Hello?. . .Yes, this is Remus. Oh of <em>course.</em> Yes tomorrow would be fine. Midland Park at noon, got it. Alrighty then, have a nice night.”
</p><p> He hung up with a giddy sort of excitement in his chest. This was going to be good for Severus, having a friend who truly understood and could relate to. Plus, tomorrow’s weather was supposed to be gorgeous, so spending the afternoon at the park sounded lovely. 
</p><p> After finally finishing his beer, Remus went back to folding laundry. It was his least favourite chore, if he were still living alone he would have an armchair dedicated to a pile of clean clothes and absolutely nothing in his dresser. But, as he had a little one with him now, he had to be a good example for the cub to follow. 
</p><p> A soft quivering voice suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts from the banister.
</p><p> “Remus?”
</p><p> The werewolf knew that voice anywhere, and he looked up to see Severus standing on the top of the stairs. His face was very pale, lips were pressed together in a tight line, and he was trembling like a leaf. Something was very, very wrong.
</p><p> “Hey, cub.” Remus smiled warmly, ignoring the bundle of nerves that suddenly unfurled in his chest. “What are you up to this late?” 
</p><p> Severus didn’t answer. He just ducked his head, refusing to look in any direction of his caregiver. 
</p><p> Putting his book aside, Remus stood up, smoothing his hands on his wrinkled slacks before going to get the cub back to bed. When he got closer, however, he noticed quite a large wet spot that drenched the front of boy’s pyjama bottoms. His heart clenched with sympathy, knowing Severus, it took a great deal of courage to come and find him in this state.
</p><p> “Oh. . .oh honey. You had a bit of an accident didn’t you?”
</p><p>Severus turned red and dragged the back of his hand across his teary eyes, pouting a bit. “M’sorry.” before crossing his arms tightly across his chest. The poor thing looked humiliated enough to fold into the fabrics of the universe and disappear entirely.
</p><p> “Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault, cub.” Remus leaned forward and lifted Severus up, balancing him on his hip as he huffed up the stairs. The cub simply rested his head on Remus’ shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut tight in embarrassment. 
</p><p> “Hey,” Remus began, hoping to lighten his little boy’s mood. “At least now you get an excuse to stay up and play a bit longer with some toys in the bathtub! How fun is that going to be?”
</p><p> Although he still seemed incredibly bashful, Severus’ dark eyes glimmered with the prospect of playing battleship with his toy soldiers in the tub, which Remus happened to know it was one of his favourite games to play. 
</p><p> Remus closed the toilet, and sat Severus down on the lid, giving him one quick kiss on the cheek before turning his attention to the bath. Running the tap, Remus made sure the temperature was warm enough before pouring a generous amount of bubble bath into the water. It didn’t take long before the foam started to bubble up, the sweet scent of lemon and juniper started filling the air. 
</p><p> Glancing back at Sev, he noticed the poor boy pinching the wet material of his pants with his fingers, nose wrinkling slightly. He knew it had to be uncomfortable, and Remus began to work faster. 
</p><p> “Alright,” Remus let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Let’s get you in the bath, honey.” 
</p><p> Carefully peeling off the soiled clothes, Remus set Severus down in the bath. 
While the cub quietly fiddled with his toys, Remus made quick work of washing him down with a cloth and soft soap that was considerate to his sensitive skin. He inwardly frowned, as he always did, when he saw the scars that mapped out Severus’ entire body. 
</p><p> After he was finished scrubbing him down, Remus made sure to wash Severus’ hair, before brushing it and braiding it down his back. He conjured up a fluffy green towel, put a warming charm on before helping the boy out of the tub and wrapping it around his shoulders. 
</p><p> It was then, Remus remembered, that the bed still had to be done. A quick <em>tempus</em> spell told him it was already getting late. By the time he would get that dealt with, it would be well past both of their bedtime, and Severus would be tired tomorrow for sure. 
</p><p> “Remus?” Severus yawned, leaning against the werewolf’s chest.
</p><p> “Yeah?”
</p><p> “. . .Can I sleep with you tonight, please?”
</p><p> Remus softened like butter. “Of course,” He murmured, voice strangely husky. 
</p><p> A little bit later, the two of them lay curled up in Remus’ bed. A patchwork quilt was spread comfortably on top of them, and the ceiling fan blew a gentle breeze, chasing away the summer heat. Severus had his head pressed into Remus’ neck, and his fist clutched the front of his pyjama shirt. 
</p><p> Laundry, Remus quickly decided, could wait until tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update!</p><p>I have a question, btw, for you guys. . .</p><p>If Severus was a merman, what colour would his tail be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Midland park was gorgeous this time of the year. It was high summer, the flowers were all in bloom, tall trees dotted across the grassy field, and in the middle of it all, there were swings, slides, sand boxes, and jungle gyms that were just begging to be played on. Not to mention it was absolutely the <em>perfect</em> day. The sky was bright blue, with white fluffy clouds that spread across the expanse. It was a relatively warm day, however, there was a cool enough breeze that it wasn’t considered stifling. 
</p><p> The picnic basket Remus had packed for the two of them was nearly overflowing with sandwiches, cookies, and juice boxes. He wanted to make this an extra special day for Severus, as he was almost positive that the boy had never really been on a picnic play date to the park before.  
</p><p> Remus held tightly to Severus’ hand, guiding him through the park, and towards the “Little Section”  where there was more appropriate sized play equipment. He Gwendolyn’s Caregiver had decided to meet up near one of the trees, so that the picnic was somewhat shaded. The last thing Remus wanted was for Severus to get overheated. In fact, he had slathered him with a generous amount of sunscreen before they left the house, only to do it once more when they got to the park. Severus' skin was so fair, Remus swore it could burn in the winter. 
</p><p> “You excited, honey?” He asked the cub, smiling when Severus looked up at him with sparkling nebulous eyes and grinned. 
</p><p> Sev had been absolutely thrilled when Remus had told him about their plans for the afternoon, and getting him to eat his breakfast had been. . .well. . .an adventure. Remus had made the cub his favourite, french toast with a side of bacon, and less than fifteen minutes later it made a surprise visit and splattered itself all over the floor.
</p><p> After that, Remus had made a mental note to give his cub’s stomach time to settle before giving him any type of news that would encourage an overly emotional response. 
</p><p> Finding the area they reserved and marked off, Remus spread out their red and white checkered blanket, before placing their picnic basket in the exact middle. Just when they were about done setting up, an unholy amount of shrieking came from the other side of the park.
</p><p> “Mommy! Sev is here!”
</p><p> Then came the flurry of pigtails and pink frills racing across the cedar chip ground. 
</p><p> “Gwendolyn! You wait for Mommy, you hear me?” Her voice boomed after the girl, causing other Caregiver’s and Little’s to stop what they were doing and gaze in astonishment at the unlikely pair. But that didn’t stop Gwen at all. If anything, she tried to run even <em>faster.</em>
</p><p> A grin stretched across Remus’ face when he saw Gwen’s Caregiver give chase.  Gwendolyn seemed like a handful, but it looked like her Mommy was the perfect match to deal with her. She ran after her Little with the form of an olympic challenger, easily catching up to Gwen before she had the chance to tackle poor Severus to the ground. 
</p><p> Her thick arm muscles bunched, tensing as she lifted Gwendolyn in her arms, before pressing a quick kiss to her chubby cheek much to the girl’s displeasure. 
</p><p> “Mommy, no! Lemme down!” 
</p><p> The woman let out a deep, throaty laugh before placing her wayward Little back on her feet to she could greet Severus. 
</p><p> “You must be Vanna, then. It’s good to finally meet you in person.” Remus extended his hand, which the other Caregiver took, giving it a firm shake.  
</p><p> “You too. Remus, right?” She asked. “You have no idea how happy I was when Gwenie came running up to me in the toy store the other day, jabbering on and on about the friend she had made—”
</p><p> Gwendolyn impatiently tugged on her arm, whinging. “Mommy, can me and Severus go play now?” 
</p><p> Vanna waited for Remus to give his consent, once he nodded, the two Little’s immediately started running in the direction of the swing set, yelling excitedly.
</p><p> They watched them, Remus shaking his head slightly while Vanna sighed deeply through her nose, before settling herself down on the blanket, stretching out her long toned legs. Remus joined her, his back up against a tree before reaching for the basket, rummaging around inside before pulling out two iced tea juice boxes, and offering one to Vanna as well. 
</p><p> “What, no beer?” She joked, stabbing the straw through the top, before finishing it in three long sips. She crunched the box, and tossed it to the side with the gusto of a viking. 
</p><p> Remus laughed. He liked this one. Most of the other Caregivers were too. . .how should he put it. . .<em>mild</em> for his taste. It was hard for the werewolf to find someone that could match his tone, but it seemed that with Vanna, she probably had a tougher time fitting in than he did. 
</p><p> “As I was saying,” she began again, her dark eyes never leaving the pair of Little’s that weren’t too far away. “Gwendolyn doesn’t have very much friends.” She paused a moment, before correcting herself. “Actually, she doesn’t have <em>any.</em> The Little's at her last day care, would call her all sorts of nasty things, teasing her about her weight. They'd call her fatty, blubber gut. . .well, you get the picture." 

</p><p> This reminded Remus all too much of  Severus’ own childhood. The relentless bullying, the name calling. . .
</p><p> Her eyes flickered to his, and her full lips pursed. “Sorry if I’m being too much. Like Gwenie, I don’t connect to people easily. People consider me too brash.” Her nose curled up in a sneer, obviously remembering a bad memory. “Did you know that one of the Caregiver’s at her old day care actually had the audacity to ask if I was prepared for the responsibilities of handling a Little?
</p><p> Remus’ eyebrows rose in shock. “You’re kidding?” He gasped. “Someone actually said that to you? That’s awful! And no,” Remus shook his head, trying to reassure her. “I don’t think you’re too much. I actually know how you feel. With Severus. . .and myself I suppose, it’s a struggle to fit in as well. They take one look at my scarred, scruffy face, and make a run for it.”
</p><p> “I’m glad we found each other then.” She answered immediately. “It’s not good for Little’s to be alone.” Vanna stretched her arms above her head, sunning her dark skin in the hot air.  
</p><p> “So am I.” Remus agreed.
</p><p>. . .
</p><p> Severus kept glancing back to where Daddy—no, <em>Remus,</em> he corrected himself—was sitting. He looked like he was having a very boring adult conversation with Gwendolyn’s Mommy, but he was a little nervous being so far away. 
</p><p> He kicked absentmindedly at the loose sand underneath his swing. Gwen sat to his right, arms folded across her rolled stomach as if it was habit. She looked happy though giggling as she was telling Severus how she and her Mommy made a meat pie the other day, and how one of the dogs got to it before it was even in the oven. 
</p><p> “I’ve always wanted a dog.” Severus announced once her story was done. “Not a big one, those are a bit scawy.” He lisped.
</p><p> “Like a yorkie or a toy poodle?”
</p><p> Severus nodded, thin strands of hair falling in front of his face. “A small one. One that I can teach tricks to.” 
</p><p> Gwendolyn nodded, all of this making perfect sense to her. 
</p><p> A shadow suddenly loomed over them. And Severus looked up, to see the pinched, mean faces of a few pre-teen boys.
</p><p> “This is the <em>Little</em> side of the park.” Gwen’s eyes narrowed, not liking the sudden intrusion. “You’re side is over there.” She emphasized, pointing her finger in the opposite direction. 
</p><p> “Yeah but we don’t want to be there. We wan’t to be on these swings.”
</p><p> “Well tough luck!” She frowned. “We’re on here right now.” 
</p><p> “I’m surprised the chains aren’t snapping,” One of them grinned with malice. “With your fat ass sitting on it.” 
</p><p> Her face went white, and Severus’ eyes widened in shock.
</p><p> “Aww, gonna cry baby? Are you gonna cry?” They teased, gleeful expressions on their faces as Gwendolyn began sobbing.
</p><p> “They’re not <em>real</em> kids, they should act like fucking adults!” 
</p><p> Gwendolyn was pushed to the ground, and one of the kids went to kick her, but Severus yelled at them, to quit, and stood in front of her, trying to shield her as best as he could.
</p><p> “Stop that!” He shouted at them, voice thin and watery from trying to hold back his own tears.
</p><p>  One of the boys turned, and wrinkled his nose. “What are you looking at, freak?” 
</p><p> The words caused Severus’ heart to drop down to his stomach. His throat went dry, and he couldn’t respond.
</p><p> “Have you ever seen someone so ugly as him?” One of them asked.
</p><p> Finally, out of options, Severus cried out. “Daddy! Daddy!”
</p><p> He was shoved to the ground, voices were telling him to be quiet, or else he would regret it, but he couldn’t stop crying, and yelling for Remus. 
</p><p> Severus looked at Gwendolyn’s face, red and blotchy from crying so hard as she sat on the ground, trying to cover her wet overalls as best she could. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Remus and Gwen’s Mommy storming towards them with the ferociousness of warriors, but it wasn’t going to be quick enough. His friend was in trouble. He had to do something <em>now!</em> 
</p><p> He forced his Little Space away, fighting with it to stay gone. He hadn’t done that in awhile, but he had no choice. He rose, glaring at the teenagers with as much force he could muster, a sneer creeping back on his face.
</p><p> “I’m giving you exactly three seconds to run away.” He said silkily, putting on his best adult voice as he could. The same voice he used to terrify students at Hogwarts. He was sure it must have looked quite the sight. The man, wearing childish clothing, telling young teens to scram. He realized that they weren’t so scary as an adult, and he almost laughed right there and then at his foolishness. 
</p><p> When they refused to move, Severus strengthened his glare. “One. . .” he began. 
</p><p> They didn’t need the two. They ran, one tripping as he went, and half a minute later he felt the familiar warm hands grasping at his shoulders, and Severus spun around to see the worried face of his werewolf. 
</p><p> Now he was lost again. His mind was fighting against itself, causing a splitting headache to form. 
</p><p> “Remus. . .” His lip quivered. He swallowed thickly. “Daddy help me.”
</p><p> “Oh honey,” Remus whispered, gathering him in his arms. “I’m here baby. It’s gonna be ok. It’s all going to be okay.” 
</p><p> A half hour later, and one trip to the bathroom, Gwendolyn was dressed in her extra pair of clothes, and they were all seated on the blanket, enjoying their lunch. Although the day had a rough start, it was honestly like nothing had ever happened at all.
</p><p> Remus and Vanna had bought them ice cream from a nearby truck, and they both made sand castles in the sandbox by the jungle gym. Severus even tried the huge slide that spun around some of the climbers, even though he had been scared at first, he had to admit he had fun. 
</p><p> Severus and Gwen still had a blast playing with one another, now that Remus and Vanna hovering a few feet away the entire time. Soon, the sun began to slip under the horizon line, and after saying their goodbyes (with Gwendolyn insisting on Severus coming over for a sleepover on the weekend, which Remus promised he would think about it) they started on their way home.
</p><p> As he tucked Severus in for the night, Remus gave him the usual scratchy kiss on the forehead, before turning on the night light right beside the bed. He wished the boy goodnight, before going downstairs to finish up the neglected laundry from the night before, when Severus said something that made him stop in his tracks. 
</p><p> “I used to meet up with Lily at the dingy park back in Cokeworth.” 
</p><p> Remus turned back towards him, and sat on the edge of the bed, not knowing how to respond to that. He could tell Severus was starting to come out of his headspace, and by the look on his face Remus knew he was sorting through some pretty heavy thoughts, ones that must disturb on him, even in his sub conscious. 
</p><p> After a moment, Severus went on. “That was before the falling out.” He fiddled with Pancake, stroking the soft sparkly underside, his voice dropping to a low whisper. “You know. . .she was the only one that knew what I was—or, am. This was before I went to, you know, the pills. I didn’t tell her of course, she just guessed.”
</p><p> “Lily was a very smart girl.” Remus cleared his throat, his eyes moistening a bit at the thought of her. Thinking back on those days brought too much sadness. He didn’t often like to remember, but there were times when he thought of James and Lily, and their tragic death. 
</p><p> Petunia had been adamant that she take their son Harry in. Though her and her sister had their differences, she absolutely adored the chubby cheeked baby. When Harry was growing up, he and Sirius would sometimes visit the house on Privet Drive to see him, but it broke their hearts to look at the face of their long dead best friend. 
</p><p> Harry was doing well in school. When Remus taught DADA this year, he had been slightly relieved to see that Harry was more like his mother than his father. Though he loved James, he knew he had been a bully through most of their own childhood. He had grown up, eventually, but unfortunately, it had been much too late to repair most of the damage he had done. 
</p><p> A few months before James had died, all three of them went to a local Quidditch match before hitting up a local pub. Remus had fun, consuming drink after drink until his vision was blurry and there was a swirling haze marring his vision. They drunkenly made their way back to Grimmauld Place, where they drank even <em>more</em> spirits and wine until Sirius had promptly passed out on the couch. Of course as a werewolf, Remus held his liquor better than most, so he still had some sort of sobriety to him, while James wasn’t far off from following Sirius’ suit. 
</p><p> Remus and James ended up sitting in the kitchen, eating practically stale bread and tea, talking about ‘the good old days’ which turned to a lengthy discussion, surprisingly quite serious considering they both were absolutely hammered, about Severus Snape. 
</p><p> “You know,” James had slurred. “I wish I never met Snape.”
</p><p> Remus remembered rolling his eyes, thinking he was about to listen to another one of James rants about Severus.
</p><p> “It would have been better for him,” He added softly. “I was a jerk, who deserved a solid kick in the arse.” He mumbled. “I don’t know why we were ever allowed to get away with half the stuff we did back then. I hope Harry isn’t a bit like me.” 
</p><p> Remus was never certain if he remembered that conversation correctly, as he was not in the least bit sober. But something about what Severus had said to him, about Lily, jogged that particular memory, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he was missing an important part.
</p><p> With furrowed brows, Severus soon drifted off to sleep, and Remus was much too distracted that night to fold the laundry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if it seems like it got cut off, the chapter was nearly 14 pages long and i felt it needed to be a bit short!</p><p>Another question for you</p><p>What is your favourite Severus pairing?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “What the fuck is all this shit?”
</p><p> Remus nearly dropped the plate he was scrubbing back in the sink. “Sirius,” He hissed. “Would you <em>please</em> be quiet! Severus is upstairs, and he doesn’t even know you’re here.” Never the less, he turned around to see what Sirius was complaining about, only to see him wrinkling his nose at the pile of the laundry in the living room.
</p><p> “Mooney, do you never do the boys laundry? Hell, half his wardrobe is probably here!” He walked over to the looming pile, and kicked at a lone sock with his toe.
</p><p> “It’s <em>clean,</em> Sirius. Stop it.” 
</p><p> “Still,” He sat down next to the pile, and heaved a sigh before grabbing a shirt and began folding. “Are you that lazy? Jesus, I come here once, and now I’m doing all your chores for you.” He joked. 
</p><p> Remus squeezed his eyes shut, and counted to ten in his head. He loved Sirius, but he was a little much at some times. He was incredibly worried that he would wake up the sleeping cub, and send him in a fit of unholy tears. 
</p><p> Honestly, would it kill him to call once in awhile before he invited himself over, and sauntered through the door like he lived here? 
</p><p> “A lot of bedsheets here,” Sirius was now muttering to himself, which was a good sign he was absorbed in his task and wouldn’t bother him anymore. “Still think you should tell the kid about me. Seeing as I am folding a bare of his briefs.” 
</p><p> “Merlin, Sirius, I don’t know, maybe you should tell him yourself?” Remus said, voice dripping with sarcasm. “After you and James spent all those years tormenting the poor cub, I’m sure he’ll be just thrilled to realize that you know once of his biggest secrets.”
</p><p> Sirius became oddly quiet, and refocused his attention back to the mound of clothes. “I was an idiot back then.”
</p><p> “Back then?” Remus arched an eyebrow. 
</p><p> “Okay, well I’m a bit of one now, but I’ve grown now, haven’t I?”
</p><p> Remus looked him over carefully, before shrugging his shoulders. “I suppose so.” 
</p><p> “Seriously, though, what is with these bedsheets? Theres like four pairs here.”
</p><p> “Just leave it be, Sirius. They’re clean, so fold them.” 
</p><p> He went silent again for a long moment. “. . .Just put him in pull-ups, Remus. Or disposable briefs, if he’s against nappies.” He said quietly. “No kid should have to lay in his own wee, even if it’s just for a few minutes.” 
</p><p> Remus sucked in a deep breath, about to tell him that it wasn’t any of his business. But then, he remembered Regulus, and how Sirius had found him, so he worked in silence, and he bit his tongue. Once the dishes were finished, he went to join Sirius in the living room to help with the laundry.
</p><p> “I’m not meaning to pry, Remus, but. . .how did all of this start?” Sirius asked softly, while picking lint off of one Remus’ sweater vests.






</p><p> “Well,” Remus swallowed thickly. “It’s not. . .entirely my place to say. There was a course of actions that led to me finding out about his classification, and at the end of it, we made a deal. He would stay with me for two weeks, then if being a Little was something that he still wanted to do, I would find him a family that would cater to those needs, yet still allow him to teach his classes.”
</p><p> “Two weeks? When will you make such a decision?” 
</p><p> Glancing at the calendar on the wall, even though he knew the length of time Severus had left by heart, Remus answered. “I have six days left. I’ve been going through every file that the ministry has, even through ones out of country, and yet still there is none wanting to take in someone like Severus.” 
</p><p> Sirius leaned heavily against the wall, placed the vest to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. “The Malfoy’s, Remus. Like I said from the very beginning when I found out about this arrangement. They will take Snape in, I’m sure of it.”
</p><p> Remus throat closed, and his heart ached. “Have you even asked them yet?” 
</p><p> “I’ve spoken to my cousin about the possibility of taking in a Little. She says Lucius can be. . .quite picky. He’s looking for someone special, not really wanting to take in just anyone. I have not revealed Severus to them just yet, but if you don’t contact them soon, Remus, you will force my hand.”
</p><p> Remus shot him a bitter look, and finally spoke the words he had been trying to cram down deep inside him to squash the rising feeling of heartbreak. “Did you ever think that I might need this too?” His voice cracked. “That I might want to keep him for myself? That the best possible option is to have him stay with me?”
</p><p> “You think I don’t know that, Remus? I’m not doing this to spite you!” Sirius voice rose. “When the Ministry finds out—and trust me, they will—it ends badly for everyone. And I don’t really fancy seeing my best friend going to trial, and possibly go to Azkaban for endangering a Little!”
</p><p> “I would <em>never</em> put Severus in danger.” Remus was shouting now. “I care for him like he was my own cub, from my own flesh and blood. Sometimes I. . .I wish he was! I wish I can give him all the things he needs to thrive, and who’s to say I can’t do that? Who’s to say a werewolf can’t be, be <em>kind</em> and. . .and <em>nurturing?”</em>
</p><p> “Fucking hell, Remus, everyone!” Sirius threw his hands up in frustration, desperate to have Remus see sense. “This isn’t something you can just fix. What do you think is going to happen when this blows up? How do you think Severus will feel when a picture of himself is spread across the entire fucking magical world, he will never be able to do the things he want ever again. He will be at the mercy of some foster care family, who don’t give a rats ass about him, or what he needs, and will be passed around from person to person like a joint at a college party!”
</p><p> “That. . .that won’t happen.” Remus stammered. “I won’t let it!” 
</p><p> “No, you will, because while all that is happening, you will be locked up in a cage, wearing a fucking muzzle, powerless and unable to do anything to stop it. And, even if you could get away for caring for the boy, have you forgotten about your furry little problem?” Sirius asked incredulously. “Because I sure haven’t. Who will watch him then?”
</p><p> Remus was about to snap back when a series of thumps descending the stairs drew both of their attention away from each other’s throats. They shot each other a panicked look, before finally looking up. And there, cowering by the railing, was Severus, sitting there with wide frightened eyes. He had dropped his sippy cup of milk, which had then rolled down the steps, before landing at the bottom. Judging by his expression, he had heard a fair bit, possibly all, of their spat. 
</p><p> Before either of them could say anything Severus jumped to his feet, and bolted for his room, the slam of the door echoing all throughout the house.
</p><p> Remus and Sirius exchanged another look of panic.
</p><p> “Fuck.” Sirius swore softly.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if it ended so abruptly! I had lots of ideas for this chapter, but I think I'll split it into 2 parts. I'm doing my first year of Uni right now (thankfully not online, we were small enough to open) and time is something I don't have a lot of. I wanted to get the September update up quickly, so that I could focus on some other projects, but stay tuned! The next one should be up in a few weeks!</p><p>Also, another question </p><p>What are some Severus fanfic's you'd love to see written?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Severus was absolutely <em>furious</em> with Remus. He paced around the bedroom, unsure of what to do. He could hear Remus trying to talk to him through the other side of the door, but he didn’t particularly care at this point. All he cared about, was putting as much distance between himself and god damned Sirius Black. Remus had promised he would be safe here. He promised no one would see him when he fell into headspace, and yet he allowed Sirius of all people to see him in his most vulnerable state. 
</p><p> Tears of embarrassment and frustration welled in his eyes, realizing how Sirius must be laughing at him and how much of a baby he was. His breath hitched, and he clamped a hand over his mouth to quell the sobs that threatened to burble up and out of him. 
</p><p> He hated his classification! He hated it so much. It was humiliating to have to depend on others to bathe you, feed you, and to take care of you when you were physically an adult. He didn’t even know why being a Little was a thing. He wished it wasn’t, it would make his life so much easier. 
</p><p> Pulling his hair, he spotted his stuffed manta ray Pancake still on the bed, and in a fit of anger, he picked it up, and threw it at the wall. Being a plushie, it wasn’t harmed whatsoever when it fell to the hardwood, yet that didn’t stop the regret that filled his chest. He wanted nothing more than to hug Pancake to his chest but that would surely cause his headspace to slip—he was already teetering on the edge, and he wanted to stay as much of an adult as he could
</p><p> As much as he hated the embarrassment being a Little caused him, he admitted it always brought him comfort and peace. It was a great way to relax, to let go of the troubles in his life and revert to an age where everything was okay again. 
</p><p> But being Little wasn’t all that he was. He was also a renowned potions master, a great duelist and professor. He wished people would let Little’s do the things they loved outside of their headspace, instead of treating them like they were only children, and nothing else.
</p><p> A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts, and he looked at the palms of his scarred hands to see that his nails had punctured the skin and had drawn blood. It was a habit when he did when he was stressed, he never actually realized he was doing it until it was too late. 
</p><p> “Severus,” Remus’ muffled voice came through the wooden door. “Can you please let Daddy in?”
</p><p> Severus bit his lip, wanting nothing more than to fling himself at Remus and be comforted by him but he knew Sirius was still out there, and he didn’t want him to see him like this. He scanned the room, hoping to look for an out when he spied the window. 
</p><p> Swallowing the nervousness in his throat, he pushed it open and looked down at the drop, his heart stuttering a bit. It wasn’t too far, but he was on the second story of the cottage, and it still was a little intimidating. He knew Remus was going to open the door eventually, and as much as he wanted Remus he was <em>not</em> about to let Sirius see him like this. He was dressed in nothing but a nightshirt, underwear and socks, completely and utterly vulnerable to hexes and jinxes, and Remus still had his wand. He would be powerless to stop any of Sirius’ attacks.
</p><p> Severus swung his leg over the edge, then the other, before casting one last look at the door. He’d wait until Sirius was gone, then sneak back into the bedroom and Remus would be none the wiser. 
</p><p>He sat on the windowsill, thinking it over for a good minute or two. It was dark outside. Should he really be escaping out into the night? But what choice did he have, Sirius was on the other side of the door!
</p><p> Severus steeled himself, jaw clenching in determination, sucked  in a deep breath and dropping to the flower bushes down below. The sudden impact caused his knees to buckle, and a sickening snap sounded. He fell to the ground, the thorns and branches scraping his bare legs. For a split second, there was a feeling of heat as the blood rushed to the break, and then pain shot like fire from his ankle to his calf. Severus began sobbing hysterically.
</p><p> “The hell?” Came the shocked exclamation from the driveway. 
</p><p> Looking up, Severus could see through the tears a blurry image of Sirius standing by his motorcycle. 
</p><p> “Just. . .stay there! Don’t move, Severus.” Sirius tossed his hamlet aside, the fibreglass cracking on the pavement, as he began to book it across the driveway to where the boy was sitting in the rose bushes. 
</p><p> Sirius scooped Severus up easily into his arms, holding him the way he saw other Caregiver’s hold their Littles. Severus fought against him for a few moments, venting his pain, frustration, and humiliation by beating his hands against Sirius’ chest, but eventually he gave in and simply slumped against the man, the fight leaving him almost as instantly as it came.
</p><p> Hot tears dampened Sirius’ shoulder as he cried, and Sirius tried to comfort him as best as he could as he walked quickly to the front door. Just when he got there, the door burst open, and Remus’ panic stricken face came into view.
</p><p> “Severus!” Remus gasped, eyes incredibly wide. “What— the window— did he jump out?” His voice was high and thin with anxiety. 
</p><p> Sirius nodded, his face set in a grim expression as he handed Severus into Remus’ waiting arms.
</p><p> “Oh sweetie,” Remus sighed, bringing him back inside the house, Sirius following not far behind, and running his fingers through Severus’ hair. “What happened baby?”
</p><p> Sobs was the only thing Severus was able to choke out. He was deep in his head space, younger than Remus had ever seen him act before, but that was probably due to the traumatic injury and high stress emotions his cub was dealing with. Remus started to bounce him lightly but stopped when he felt a warm wetness leaking between the two of them. 
</p><p> “Did he just—”
</p><p> “Shut up,” Remus hissed at him. If Severus was even a bit aware of what was going on right now, no doubt would he be absolutely mortified. Sirius talking about it would certainly not help. With a subtle flick of his wand, Remus casted a quick cleaning spell on Sev and himself. Maybe it was cheating to use magic to care for a Little, but right now Remus couldn’t care less. All he cared about was Severus’ comfort. 
</p><p> “He needs a mediwitch for the break,” Sirius had to raise his voice over Serverus’ increasingly loud cries. He was glad that Remus lived in the middle of nowhere, the last thing they needed was the cops to show up because a child was screaming his head off. “Should I call one?”
</p><p> Remus shook his head. It occurred to him that if it got out that Severus Snape was a Little, he would lose his teaching job, his respect as a potions master, and he would undoubtedly hate him forever for letting his secret out.  
</p><p> Trying his best to hush Severus, Remus began to walk around, humming a lullaby in hopes that Severus would stop crying. He knew he had to be in an immeasurable amount of pain, but howling would only cause him more grief. 
</p><p> “Sirius, can you grab the pacifier on the coffee table?” Remus asked. “It might help calm him down enough to figure something out.”
</p><p> Disappearing into the living room for a few moments, Sirius soon returned with the purple plastic piece. “Well, it needs to be professionally treated, and I’m not great at healing spells.” Sirius frowned, handing the paci over to Remus.
</p><p> “We need discretion,” Remus offered Severus the paci with baited breath. Sighing with relief when the boy greedily took it, and began to suck instantly. He was still making whines from the back of his throat and tears still rolled down his face, but at least the desperate sobbing had stopped. “A muggle doctor would be best.” 
</p><p> “Well we can’t put him on the back of the motorcycle, can we?” Sirius rubbed his face. “How are we supposed to get him there? It’s not like you can call anyone.”
</p><p> “Vanna!” Remus suddenly remembered. “I can call Vanna—I’m sure she’ll help us out.” He carefully shifted Severus in his arms and walked to the kitchen, dialling the other Caregiver’s number from memory.
</p><p> “Whose Vanna . . .?” Sirius questioned curiously but Remus furiously waved him off, holding the landline to his ear.
</p><p> As it was quite late, he wasn’t sure if she’d even pick up. It rang once, then twice, and after the fourth Remus began to lose hope. Just before the line stopped ringing, a groggy voice picked up on the other end. 
</p><p> “Hello?”
</p><p> “Vanna,” Remus sighed, knees weak from relief. “I’m so sorry, I know it’s late but there’s been an accident, you see, Severus fell and we need to go to the hospital—”
</p><p> “Is he alright?” Her worried voice sounded from the other line.
</p><p> “His leg is most likely broken, I’m sorry I didn’t know who else I could call—he’s quite sensitive about his classification and we have no way of getting to the doctors. Is there any possible way you can help?”
</p><p> Not even a half second passed before Vanna replied. “Of course. Me and Gwen can drive you, just tell us your address and we’ll get there as soon as we can.”
</p><p> After thanking her profusely, Remus told her where he lived before hanging up the phone and turning his attention back to his distraught little boy. Tears still streaked down his face, and he was trembling violently, obviously terrified. 
</p><p> Sirius crossed his arms across his chest, regarding Severus with a thoughtful look. “We can’t just leave him like this, Remus. It’s not good for him.”
</p><p> Remus resisted the urge to pinch his nose in frustration, not wanting Severus to think he was upset. “I know, I know,” He sighed, still rubbing the boys back soothingly. “But other than a sleeping potion, I don’t know what else we can do.”
</p><p> Sirius perked up at the thought, and Remus glowered daggers at him. “No,” He purely seethed. “We are <em>not</em> drugging my cub, Sirius!”
</p><p> “We don’t have to knock him out, but don’t you keep some magic calming tea for after full moons? It’s safer than potions. If we just gave Severus a few sips, it could help.”
</p><p> Remus bit his lip at the thought. It was just tea, after all. Severus was actually the one to give it to him many years back— surely he would be okay with this. After mulling it over some more, Remus nodded, and told Sirius to put the kettle on.
</p><p> Once it was boiled and steeped, he poured it into a cup that was half full with cold tap water so it would be cool enough to drink right away. He slowly took Severus’ paci out of his mouth, praying that wouldn’t cause him to howl, and held the brim of the cup to Severus lips.
</p><p> “Just a few sips of this for me,” Remus coaxed. “That’s a good boy.”
</p><p> After Severus had a few shaky mouthfuls, Remus gave him back his paci. It wasn’t long before it took effect, and although Severus was still upset, he didn’t seem as traumatized as he was at the beginning of this. 
</p><p> The boy rested his head against Remus’ chest, and after a few moments of Remus humming a lullaby and rocking him softly, he fell into a restless sleep. 
</p><p> Both Sirius and Remus sighed inwardly. All that was left to do was to wait until Vanna got here, but there was one thing on Remus’ mind that was still troubling him.
</p><p> Severus had an accident. What if he had one again?
</p><p> Remus thought of the diapers in the upstairs closet. His heart twisted nervously, knowing Severus wasn’t quite mentally ready for them, but he couldn’t use magic in front of the muggles to clean up any potential accidents that the cub might have. It was clear his mind had hidden away deep in his headspace to avoid the stress he was facing.
</p><p> He didn’t want Severus to be anymore upset with him as he already was, but Remus didn’t really have much of a choice. The doctors would most likely put him in one once they got there, and Remus would sure Severus would rather him do it, than a stranger. 
</p><p> Remus summoned the package from upstairs, and laid the cub out on the couch, careful not to aggravate his broken leg. Sirius, who knew immediately what was about to happen, disappeared, giving them privacy. Remus knew how to diaper a baby, but he had never actually done it before on a Little. Nevertheless, he figured it out pretty quick, pulling the nightshirt up, pulling off the boxers, lifting Severus up slightly before sliding the diaper underneath him and then tapping up the sides. 
</p><p> Sirius returned ten minutes later with a small bag. In it, was Pancake, an extra change of clothes for Severus, and a few granola bars in case he got hungry. Remus added a few diapers to the bag before picking Severus up, and picking the bag up with his other arm. 
</p><p> “Should I stay or go?” Sirius asked.
</p><p> “Stay at the cottage for now, I think once I get Severus’ leg sorted out all of us need to have a talk.” Remus wasn’t looking forward to it, but it had to happen. 
</p><p> A tense half hour later, Remus was buckling a sleeping Severus in the back of Vanna’s old red pick-up truck right beside Gwendolyn, who was in the pinkest pyjamas he had ever seen. Once Severus was strapped in the car's seat, Remus hopped in the front, and with a squeal of her tires, Vanna tore out of the gravel driveway. 
</p><p> Sirius stayed back at the cottage as per Remus’ request. He didn’t want Severus to feel so overwhelmed at the doctors when he woke up, but knew the boy had to face him eventually to sort the whole mess out. 
</p><p> What was most disturbing was the fact that the cub had <em>jumped</em> out of the window rather than talk to him. Or did it have to do with Sirius? But Sirius had already gone to leave at that point. Perhaps Severus thought he was still in the cottage.
</p><p> “Thanks again for coming, Vanna, I know we don’t know each other super well. I really appreciate it.” Remus rubbed his face stressfully. 
</p><p> “Hey it’s no problem at all.” She glanced at Severus in the rearview mirror. “Poor thing must be exhausted.”
</p><p> “I’m glad he’s finally sleeping,” Remus noted. “I was so worried, he wouldn’t stop crying. I was afraid he’d be like that until the doctors gave him a sedative.”
</p><p> “It is best for kids to sleep through these things. Give their mind a chance to relax from the trauma, and help their body heal.” Vanna agreed. 
</p><p> Gwendolyn, who had been strangely quiet up until now, asked in a quivering voice. “Mommy, is Sev going to be okay?”
</p><p> “He’ll be just fine, Gwen. He just had a little fall and hurt his leg, but the doctors are going to heal him right up. You can go back to sleep, sweet pea, you don’t have to stay up.”
</p><p> Defiance sparked in her blue eyes and she shook her head stubbornly. “Nuh-uh, Mommy. Sevie needs me and I’m going to help him.” She reached across the seat and grasped his hand into hers. Her eyes wandered to his ankle, and her face paled a bit, but otherwise, she remained perfectly calm. 
</p><p> Vanna and Remus looked at each other and exchanged warm smiles, and a swell of gratitude swelled in Remus’ chest. Here Vanna was, practically a stranger to him, driving he and his cub to the hospital. She was in her pyjamas, and her dreadlocks were hastily pulled back with a bandanna. He was truly in her debt.
</p><p> The rest of the drive was in relative silence, besides the odd comment here and there from Gwen. They pulled up to the hospital, and that’s when Remus realized that he didn’t have a muggle health card, nor did he have any documentation with him that said Severus was in his care.
</p><p> His heart hammered in his chest. They would surely ask questions. Questions Remus didn’t have answers for. How could he explain to them that Severus wasn’t in the system or registered? What should he say when they ask why?
</p><p> Using a <em>confundus</em> charm was always an option, but it only worked if the person’s mind was able to be confused, and this was all <em>doctors</em> for Merlin’s sake! He didn’t realize he was shaking until Vanna pulled into an empty parking space. He didn’t notice the tears streaking down his face until she put an hand on his arm and asked if he was alright.
</p><p> And he was not alright. He couldn’t spell all of them! What the hell was he supposed to do if he didn’t have a good enough answer for the questions they would definitely have? These muggles would had grounds to take Severus away from him. And surely there were people here that probably have ties to the wizarding world, a brother or a sister or a cousin who had magic, who in turn had ties to the Ministry.  
</p><p> Who did he know that could help them, and yet keep perfect discretion? His mind went to Albus Dumbledore, but Severus would surely skin him alive if Albus found out. Who else did the he know that could persuade and talk people out of asking questions?
</p><p> Severus had one hell of a silver tongue that was for sure, but he wasn’t in his adult headspace or else they could just walk right in there, demanding service. Remus could barely talk his own <em>friends</em> out of doing stupid things, he wasn’t Slytherin enough to— his mind stopped.
</p><p> He needed a Slytherin. Someone with a silver tongue that could pull strings behind a curtain and talk their way out of fucking anything. Someone with pure blood who was high enough in the wizzarding social status that they were practically seen as royalty. What he needed was Lucius Malfoy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys! Here's the October Update! </p><p>I actually posted this a few days ago, then deleted it because wanted to make some major edits for it to be better and smoothly flow into the next few I have planned. So sorry if you saw the email only to be redirected to an error page! Nonetheless, here it is :) </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Vanna’s grip tightened on his arm. “Remus,” She whispered to him, careful of the curious ears in the back seat. “What’s going on? Everything’s going to be alright, Sevie’s going to be just fine now that he’s here.”
</p><p> Remus eyes flickered to his still passed out cub in the back seat. Gwendolyn had fallen asleep some time ago, her head resting on Severus’ shoulder, snoring softly. Remus bit his lip, and placed his head in his hands, unsure of everything he was doing.
</p><p> “I don’t know how to explain it to you, it’s a rather sensitive topic.” He admitted.
</p><p> “Well, I can’t help if I don’t know what's wrong.” Vanna pointed out, giving him a pitying look. 
</p><p> Remus heaved a heavy breath through his nose. “Let’s take this conversation outside,” He watched Gwen stir, and mutter something in her sleep. “I don't want to wake either of them up.”
</p><p> Vanna turned, and looked at the pair in the back, and swiftly nodded. She and Remus unbuckled their seatbelts, and slipped outside as quietly as they could. Reaching into her pockets, Vanna drew out half of a chocolate bar, and offered a piece to Remus, who took it with an amused smile on his face.
</p><p> “Believe it or not, It’s usually me who has a secret candy stash on hand at all times. Things have been so busy lately, I haven't had time to stock up.” He popped the chocolate in his mouth with a satisfied sigh. 
</p><p> Vanna gave a short laugh. “I know the feeling. Gwenie sure has me running around all day I can barely get her to sit still for a little so I can get chores done. I’ll give her this though, the kid knows how to have a good time. She’s a good Little, didn’t deserve the shit that happened in her earlier life.”
</p><p> “Yeah, neither did Severus.” Remus kicked at the pavement with his foot. 
</p><p> “Look, Remus, I may not be the smartest person in the world, alright? But I fucking know when something is seriously wrong. You were so anxious to get him here and now you can barely look at the front door without breaking out into sweat. I need you to tell me how I can help.”
</p><p> “I. . .” Remus bit his lip. “I’m not sure how you can help this situation.”
</p><p> Vanna’s eyes didn’t waver. “What’s your situation?” 
</p><p> Remus stroked his chin thoughtfully, hands running over his stubble beard. “Severus is not registered as a Little. And he doesn’t want to be either. We grew up together. We weren't close friends, actually we weren't even friends. I hung out with a crew that bullied him relentlessly. After our 16th birthday when we all got classified, I had no clue he was a Little.” 
</p><p>Remus broke off, eyes moistening. “He took suppressants, Vanna. He slipped through the system. Sure, there were some small signs but I just thought I was seeing something that just wasn’t there, as Caregivers do have the tendency to. We went our separate ways, and wound up teaching at the same private school. I caught him one day, he had regressed—for the very first time—and he had no one. We made an arrangement, I would keep his secret, he would let me care for him.”
</p><p> Vanna had a hand over her mouth, her brown eyes full of tears.
</p><p> “Here’s the thing,” Remus laughed bitterly. “He loves teaching. He loves being an adult, but he wants to be Little too. He didn’t feel like being Little was all that he was, and neither was being an adult. I think, honestly, he should have that choice.”
</p><p> At the end of Remus’ speech, Vanna quickly rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes, clearing her throat harshly. “I get that.” She eventually croaked out. “I do.” She shoved her hands back in her pockets, sighing heavily. “You have no papers then. No registration. Christ, Remus, that’s a tough one.”
</p><p> “I do have someone I can possibly call. I’m not sure he’ll answer, even less sure he’ll keep our secret. If there’s anyone that can talk their way out of anything it’s this guy, but it’s not a long term solution. Eventually this problem will come up again, and I’ll be stuck between a rock and a hard place.” 
</p><p> Vanna was silent for a long moment. “I. . .may be able to help with long term. Call your guy for now, but let me see what I can do for future scenarios. The important thing is—”
</p><p> “Daddy. . . Daddy where are you?” A pained and broken sob came from the car, and Remus immediately went to the back and yanked open the car door. His cub was in pure tears, Gwen had woken up and was looking on with worry, beginning to tear up herself. 
</p><p> “Daddy’s here baby boy,” Remus soothed, unbuckling his cub and pulling him in his arms. “I’m right here darling don’t cry.” 
</p><p> Severus simply wailed into his chest, face pale and entire body shaking. “Hurts!” He moaned, hands clutching Remus’ shirt tightly. 
</p><p> “Oh baby I know. Here, we’re at the doctors and they’re going to fix you up right away. Daddy needs to make a call—” He looked at Vanna, who was preoccupied with getting Gwen ready and out of the car, too busy to notice him.
</p><p> Quickly, Remus drew his wand, and casted his patronus, subduing it’s light with a silent darkening charm. He whispered the message into the wolf's ear, and sent it out, praying with every bound it took as it ran away and into the sky towards Malfoy Manor.
</p><p> “Merlin,” He whispered, sending his silent plea with the patronus. “Please let Lucius be willing to help us.”
</p><p> “You say something?” Vanna poked her head out from the car, Gwen situated comfortably in her arms. 
</p><p> “No, no nothing. Are you ready then? Good, let’s get Severus in to see the Doctor.”
</p><p>. . .
</p><p> Lucius Malfoy sat in an elegant walnut armchair, reading the paper while enjoying a late nightcap with his wife, Narcissa, who was comfortably curled on one of the couches in his study, absorbed in some muggle novel she had heard some of the witches talk about enthusiastically at the weekly book club she attended. 
</p><p> Lucius was no fool. He knew that club was just an excuse to drink wine, gossip amongst one another and most likely talk about whom they fancied, but he didn’t mind. He was happy Narcissa had something to look forward to each week. 
</p><p> Lucius had been sad as of late. Draco was growing up into a fine young man, rather quickly he must admit, and it hit him especially hard. As their only child, Lucius knew that he and his wife spoiled the boy rotten, but he has a good head on his shoulders, and would do just fine in the world. Of that, Lucius was sure.
</p><p> Next year would be his last year at Hogwarts, even now he was spending most of his summer break out with friends, as someone his age should be doing. But in his absence, it just seemed to hit home that he would move out in a year, most likely to one of their family houses around Europe, before moving back to the Manor, just as Lucius once did, once he and Narcissa had passed on. 
</p><p> He was taking it as well as she could, and so was Narcissa. The thought of being childless once had seemed so far away, but now that it was around the corner Lucius didn’t know how it all happened so quickly. 17 years seemed to slip by without him knowing it, and suddenly his only child was now grown up. How had he missed it coming?
</p><p> He twirled the crystal class, a quarter full of brandy, idly in his hand. He had been staring at the same word for over ten minutes now, not being able to focus much on the newspaper any longer. 
</p><p> Narcissa was beginning to notice his distraction, she looked at him with a worried glint in her cornflower blue eyes. 
</p><p> “You’re thinking about it again,” She said softly, her cupid bow lips pressing into a thin line. “Aren’t you?” 
</p><p> “I am not.” He said thinly. 
</p><p> “But you are.” She said as a matter of fact, tucking a stray piece of golden hair behind her ear. “It’s okay, my love, I am too.” 
</p><p> “It’s just—” Lucius sighed heavily, tossing the paper aside. “What are we to do when our little dragon finally goes off on his own?”
</p><p> A pink lip darted out to lick equally pink lips, and worry creased Narcissa’s brows. “You know, there’s a woman at my book club, Janie Kettlewish, and her and her husband go on all sorts of adventures together now that their kids are grown. She says it took a long time to get used to it, and in a sense you never really do, but it becomes a new normal.”
</p><p> Lucius didn’t think he would ever get used to it. He knew Narcissa was having a hard time with Draco leaving too, but he couldn’t help but feel weak because he also knew he was taking it the hardest.
</p><p> Lucius, though it wasn’t widely known, was classified as a type 2 Caregiver. Which basically meant like any other type 2 classifications, it was a low enough level to not be ruled by his desires and instincts. He didn’t need to have a Little to be satisfied in life like most Caregiver’s did.
</p><p> Narcissa herself was a baseline, and so was their son, but both were supportive of his classification. But because of his natural urge to care, he found himself constantly babying Draco, still even now he would tuck him in the nights he was home. 
</p><p>He knew Draco was rather annoyed by it, but bless him, he never said so, and Lucius never stopped doing it. Lucius supposed he wouldn’t mind looking for a Little to care for, but he and Narcissa never really talked about it, and deep down in his heart he knew Narcissa didn’t really want one. 
</p><p> Besides, even though they would never admit it, most baselines and even other classifications were weirded out with the notion of adult children and babies. Lucius supposed he could understand why they might be a little off-put, but to him it seemed so normal. 
</p><p> Truth be told, Caregivers and Littles were not exactly a popular classification. They weren't rare, per say, just not entirely common. In his graduating class at Hogwarts, he and another girl were the only ones classified as a Caregiver. He couldn’t remember if there were any Littles, as most go to adoption agencies or their families for Caregivers to pick out as soon as they are classified. 
</p><p> Finishing his drink, Lucius rubbed his face tiredly, before standing up to get ready for bed. He was just in the middle of brushing his teeth when Narcissa’s frantic calling for him had him running back to the office, toothbrush still in his mouth. 
</p><p> The first thing he noticed was a large silvery wolf standing in the middle of the room. He faltered for a split second, before somewhere in the back of his mind, he registered it to be Remus Lupin’s patronus. How he recalled that he had no clue, but he didn’t have too much longer to think about it when he heard Lupin’s panicky voice come out from the wolf.
</p><p><em> “Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, I don’t have a lot of time—you’re the only ones I can trust enough to hopefully keep this a secret, for his sake at least. I, uh, I don’t know how to say this, but Severus is hurt and we need your help. I can’t explain it here, but if you could possibly come to St. Bernadette’s Medical Center as soon as you can. I—I have to go now, so sorry.”</em>
</p><p> The wolf vanished in thin air, and Lucius continued to stare at the spot it just was with a dumbfounded look on his face. He stared, and stared, and stared until the realization suddenly came rushing in that his very best friend in the world was in dire need of his help.
</p><p> Lucius began to move. Narcissa was rushing as well as they scrambled to put on decent clothes and grab their emergency muggle cash before heading out without a second thought in the middle of the night.
</p><p> “What could be wrong?” Narcissa was uncharacteristically flustered as she flung her handbag over her shoulder. “And why was <em>Remus Lupin</em> of all people the one to contact us? How did he even know Severus was hurt?” She stopped short suddenly, and reached the same conclusion Lucius was thinking of.
</p><p> “Sirius.” She hissed darkly, nostrils flaring. “He’s probably drunk again and went searching for something to wail on.”
</p><p> “Let’s pray that it wasn’t Severus. If Sirius and Remus don’t have anything to do with this,” Lucius yanked on a pair of trousers. “I’ll eat my fucking hat.”
</p><p> Narcissa casted him a semi annoyed look. “Tsh,” She tutted. “Don’t use such language. It’s uncouth, darling. Shall I summon the Knight Bus?” 
</p><p> Lucius could only nod in response, as he flung his night clothes somewhere behind him. The house elves would put it away for him after all. 
</p><p> “Do you think it could be serious?” Lucius asked his wife, as they waited outside for their ride into muggle London. 
</p><p> Narcissa pursed her lips. “What disturbs me most is that Lupin called us. Why would he do that instead of taking him straight to St. Mungo’s if there was an emergency? And what secret was he talking about?”
</p><p> “We’ll soon find out.” Lucius sighed as the Knight Bus came hurtling into view, and his voice dropped lower. “Let’s not speak of this anymore, at least not until we’re in private.” 
</p><p>The two were on the bus and seated in a matter of mere seconds. After Lucius told him the address, the driver flipped a switch that was labeled “muggle” in bright flashing letters. With a violent jerk and snap, they were off.
</p><p> Narcissa reached over, and grasped Lucius’ hand, which he gave a reassuring squeeze. Lucius couldn’t stop thinking about Severus all the while to the hospital. If something happened to him, undoubtedly, he would rally every single lawyer he had and take Sirius to Wizengamot.
</p><p> During their time as students, Lucius would try anything to keep Severus out of trouble and out of harm's way, but unfortunately he wasn’t able to be with him for the entire time. He was two years older, sorted before Severus was even there and graduated before he left. He didn’t know why, but the moment he saw the terrified 11 year old boy dressed in a sorry excuse for a school uniform, he knew he was supposed to take him under his wing.
</p><p> Sometimes, though, Lucius thought he was supposed to do a lot more than that. Severus was a very prideful man, not once did he take Lucius’ offer for help. Whereas Severus would call them “handouts” Lucius would argue that they were just a product of him showing Severus affection. He had to be rather clever if he gave Severus anything, disguising a multitude of things within just one, or being so discreet about it Severus thought it just dumb luck.
</p><p> They arrived rather quickly, thanks to the generous tip Narcissa had given to him at the beginning, to ensure the driver’s secrecy and haste. Had they drove here in one of those death traps the muggles were so fond of they wouldn’t have made it for another hour at least. 
</p><p> As soon as they stepped into the hospital however, Lucius knew they were never going to find Remus and Severus without help. The place was rather large, even though they had signs pointing to the different wards and rooms, Lucius was ashamed to say he didn’t recognize half of them. He noticed one door that had the word “Orthopaedics” on it. Was it Latin for something?
</p><p> “Excuse me?” Narcissa asked a passing nurse, who was wheeling a very disgruntled elderly woman in a wheelchair. 
</p><p> “Yes?” The nurse paused rolling the woman across the floor, who stared up at her with an annoyed expression as soon as they stopped moving.
</p><p> “Um.” Narcissa rubbed the back of her neck. “We’re looking for a man named Severus, have you seen him?”
</p><p> “I haven’t,” The nurse shook her head. “You’ll have to go to the front counter at the main entrance if you want information about admissions and patients.” She continued on her way, wheeling the elderly woman into a section called “Geriatrics” and disappeared out of sight.
</p><p> Narcissa looked to Lucius, who faintly shook his head, unsure of what to do.
</p><p> “I've got a better idea.” She stealthily took out her wand, and quickly casted a tracking charm in the air. “Point me Remus Lupin.” Narcissa muttered under her breath, and the two followed the signal through the labyrinth of the hospital until they came into a new section. 
</p><p> The sign “Little’s Maladies” was in big block letters, with animals painted around them, the walls had flowers and bugs painted on with bright colours and a soft joyous kids show was being played quietly by the television that hung up in the corner of the ward. 
</p><p> The tracker stopped moving, and disappeared. 
</p><p> “Cast it again.” Lucius said softly.
</p><p> “Lucius, it led us here. This is where they are.”
</p><p> “But. . .that can’t be right.” Lucius shook his head, his mind going a mile a minute, trying to think of any possibility why the tracker might have led them here. Or why Remus and Severus would even be in this section in the first place. 
</p><p> To one side, was a large rounded desk, where a few nurses were working away, either on a phone call or typing on computers. To the other side, were the private rooms that the patients stayed in, and in the middle was a large waiting area, with a toy box and a pair of vending machines not far off. 
</p><p> From one of the rooms, a faint crying could be heard. Lucius tilted his head towards the sound, his brow furrowed, deep in thought. It almost sounded familiar.
</p><p> “Do you hear that?” Lucius asked. “Some Little is crying his heart out.”
</p><p> Narcissa hummed in sympathy, pouting her lip. “Oh the poor dear. It’s awfully late, he must be exhausted.”
</p><p> “Yes, but. . .” Lucius’ eyes narrowed. “. . .it doesn’t sound familiar at all to you?”
</p><p> Before either of them could say a word more, a voice rose above the noise of the crying that immediately caught Lucius’ attention. 
</p><p> “Like I said,” Lupin’s panicked and muffled words sounded from the other side of the door. “I was in such a rush to get him here I simply forgot the identification. Please nurse Godfrey, just treat his leg. I’ll run home afterwards and fetch the papers needed once he’s okay!”
</p><p> “I’m afraid that’s simply not possible.” Someone responded, sounding flustered and annoyed. “Without papers, I cannot admit him.” 
</p><p> At this point, Lucius was done waiting around. He turned to his wife, telling her to stay there for a few more moments while he checked if his suspicions were true. He walked briskly to the room and pushed the door open, but the scene inside caused him to halt in his tracks. 
</p><p> Remus was sitting on the hospital bed, looking ragged and exhausted, holding a sobbing Severus in his arms. He looked up as soon as Lucius made his entrance, relief evident in his eyes. But that wasn’t who Lucius was focused on, his attention lay solely on Severus, who at the moment was clutching on to some sort of stuffed animal, sucking on a paci, and wearing nothing but a nightshirt that clearly showed the outline of a pull-up or nappy of some sort underneath. 
</p><p> The dots were slowly connecting in Lucius’ mind. From the conversation he had heard from the waiting room, and the patronus Remus had sent him, it didn’t take too long for him to figure out what was going on. 
</p><p> “Excuse me sir, this is a <em>private</em> room. You can’t be in here—”
</p><p> Lucius raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Is there an issue Miss. Godfrey?” He asked, reading her name tag on her shirt. “From what I overheard you were refusing treatment on this poor boy. Is this true?”
</p><p> “Well,” She sputtered, face turning red. “Of course not! I need to see papers first before I can admit him to see a doctor. It’s just protocol!” 
</p><p> “You have a hurt little boy on that bed.” Lucius’ voice rose in anger. “And you’re standing here, demanding something that this man obviously doesn’t have with him at the moment and you won’t help him until he has it?”
</p><p> Her cracked lips parted nervously. “You see. . .It’s just how things are done here! I cannot change that.” 
</p><p> “He. Doesn’t. Have. It.” Lucius enunciated every word harshly. “And I’m sure he doesn’t recall the 15 digit number given to him when he was first registered as a Caregiver. If you make him drive all the way back home to get a slip of paper when you have a very distraught Little in excruciating pain with what looks like a <em>very</em> broken leg—I’ll make sure you don’t work as a nurse ever again, not here in Britain anyways.” 
</p><p> “I’m certain that won't be necessary. Do you mind explaining to me what is going on here nurse Godfrey?” A new voice interrupted their argument, and Lucius turned to see a petite woman standing by the door, dark hair twisted in a bun at the top of her head. She was obviously a doctor, there was no denying that.
</p><p>“Doctor Hiraoka! I thought you were seeing another patient.” The nurse looked very pale now, her eyes darting between Lucius and the Doctor, wondering what he was going to say.
</p><p> “I’ve seen them.” Dr. Hiraoka narrowed her eyes slightly. “Now I’m asking you again, Nurse Godfrey, what is going on in here?”
</p><p> Before the nurse could come up with some half assed excuse, Remus piped up, a worried glint in his amber eyes. 
</p><p> “Doctor please, my boy is hurt but I don’t have my papers with me.”
</p><p> Her hard face softened when she saw Severus, and there was something that flickered across her features that Lucius couldn’t identify. Was it recognition?
</p><p>Dr. Hiraoka thought for a moment or two, before nodding slightly to herself. “That shouldn’t be a problem. I’ll fix his leg, don’t worry about the ID.” 
</p><p> Remus slumped in relief, rubbing Sev's back soothingly, as his tears did not subside. Doctor Hiraoka excused the nurse from the room, and walked over to the crying Little, giving him a look over. 
</p><p> “Oh dear,” She tutted. “Well, I’m not allowed to say whether or not it’s a definite break without some x-rays, but that leg does look severely damaged. I’ll need to give him some pain killers, and wheel him off for a scan. It could possibly need minor surgery to set it straight before setting a cast around the injury.” 
</p><p> Lucius watched all this with a blank expression, but his mind was running a mile a minute. Severus was a Little. His best friend was a Little, and he didn’t tell him. He realized now why he might not have wanted him to know, but still, it stung him quite a bit that Severus didn’t trust him enough. 
</p><p> He wondered how Lupin found out. Was the man forcing him into his little space? No, judging by how comfortable Severus was in his arms Lucius figured this probably wasn’t the case.
</p><p> “Surgery?” Remus asked quietly. “I don’t understand.”
</p><p> “We’ll need to move the bone back to its original place. He’ll need to be put under for that process. I won’t know if anything more intrusive needs to be done until I look at the x-rays.” Doctor Hiraoka explained. “Now I just have a few questions, some may be stupid and obvious but as you do not have your papers I must ask them.”
</p><p> Remus slightly tensed again, but his face remained stoic and calm. “Of course, of course.” 
</p><p> Lucius continued to stare at how odd Remus was suddenly acting. Then, he realized why, and felt stupid for not realizing it sooner. This was Severus. Prideful, temperamental <em>Severus.</em> Of course he had wanted to keep this a secret! 
</p><p> But now Lucius recognized that Remus and Severus truly were in a hard spot to navigate. Remus had to be quite crafty in answering these questions to avoid any suspicion, and Lucius hoped the man had the balls for it. 
</p><p> “First we’ll start your name, birthdate and classification. Then tell me about him.” Dr. Hiraoka said, gesturing to Severus.
</p><p> Lucius hoped that Remus had the sense to not use their real names.
</p><p>“Um,” Remus stammered, nerves building under Dr. Hiraoka’s piercing gaze. “Of course. My name is John Howell. I was born March 10th, 1960. I’m classified as both an Alpha and Caregiver. This is—” He blanked for a moment. “James. James Prince.” He blurted, then cringed. “He was born January 9th, 1960. He’s a Little.” 
</p><p> Does Remus really think he was going to get away with this lie if he continued to fidget like that? Salazar, Lucius was in the presence of an amature over here. 
</p><p> Doctor Hiraoka nodded, jotting this information down on her clipboard. “Any other known medical issues like allergies or health problems that I should know of?”
</p><p> Remus shook his head.
</p><p> “And what about your partner?” Doctor Hiraoka looked expectantly at Lucius.
</p><p> “My wife is in the waiting room.” Lucius said curtly, not blinking an eye at the lie that Remus had drawn up. “James is my godson. I’m a type 2 Caregiver.” 
</p><p> She nodded once more. “Alright, one last question. How did James get hurt?”
</p><p> “I. . .I had tucked him in for bed. Somehow I didn’t hear him get up, the next thing I knew there was a series of thumps down the stairs and I rushed in the room only to find him crying on the ground.” Remus explained softly.
</p><p> Lucius frowned at that, unsure if that was truly how Severus managed to hurt himself. 
</p><p> “Fell. . .down. . .the stairs.” The doctor murmured as she wrote it down. “Gotcha.” Doctor Hiraoka turned towards the cub, and put on a warm smile. “Well, I think it’s time we do some x-rays!” She clasped her hands together, and moved to pick up the boy, but Remus tightened his grip.
</p><p> Noticing his unease, the doctor regarded him with an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Mr. Howell, but you can’t come with us into the x-ray room. I promise you, James will be just fine in our care, we’ll send for you as soon as we come up with conclusive results.” 
</p><p> “I’m sure he could go with—” Lucius began, but stopped when she glared at him.
</p><p> “No, he really can’t. Please, why don’t you and John wait outside, that would be best for everyone.”
</p><p> Apparently, not for Severus, as he cried harder when taken from Remus’ arms, and the werewolf’s heart broke in two.
</p><p> “It’s okay, cub. Dr. Hiraoka is going to take some pictures of your leg, and then afterwards you’ll come back to me. Okay?” 
</p><p> “Alright love,” The doctor patted Severus’ back as she carried him out the room. “I need you to be really brave for me, okay?”
</p><p> “Daddy!” Severus sobbed. “Daddy come back!”
</p><p> Lucius’ breath caught in his throat. Poor Severus sounded so terrified. Once the doctor and Severus left, he spun to Remus, whose face was quite pale, and said the first thing that came to mind.
</p><p> “Mr. Lupin.” He smoothed his shirt, trying to hide his muddled emotions. “You need to explain to me exactly what is going on.”
</p><p> “Is your wife here?” Remus asked him tiredly. “I’d rather do this only once if you don’t mind.”
</p><p> Lucius sighed and nodded his head, resigning himself for quite a long night. He hoped Remus’ explanation was good and truthful, because if not, there would be hell to pay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone is confused about this chapter, go back and read the previous one because after posting it I deleted it literally minutes later and re-wrote it. But if you're not confused and this all makes sense to you, well then that's good!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Remus sipped gingerly at the gross tea that the hospital had provided while they awaited Severus’ results. Vanna and Gwen had fallen asleep on the waiting room chairs some time ago, which gave him the privacy he needed to explain everything to the Malfoy’s who were seated at the small table directly across from him, waiting for him to start speaking,
</p>
<p> “Truth be told, I’m unsure of where I should start.” Remus laughed quietly, before bringing the cup to his lips and blew at the scalding liquid.
</p>
<p> Narcissa looked equally unimpressed with her Earl Grey, and opted to slide it as farthest away from herself as she could. “Perhaps the beginning? Shorten it if you must, but Lucius and I would hear an explanation.”
</p>
<p> “Severus is a Little—” Remus started, and Lucius snorted, ignoring his wife’s glare at his behaviour. 
</p>
<p> “What is it that Draco says? Oh yes, well <em>duh</em> Mr. Lupin. The real questions of the night, however, is why and how you found out.”
</p>
<p> “We should really speak to him ourselves.” Narcissa mused. “Ask Severus himself what is going on.”
</p>
<p> “Look,” Remus shifted uncomfortably. “I get that the two of you and Severus are quite close. But I do feel uncomfortable sharing that information with you without his permission. Severus does not know I called you, and I’m sure once out of headspace he will have a lot to say to me on that matter. Hell, I  already have to have a conversation with him about other things. I think it will stress him more if he finds out you know. Let him have a little time before you talk to him.”
</p>
<p> “Of course you’re right, Remus.” Lucius flicked his hair behind his shoulder. “But I do think myself and my wife are entitled to a bit of information. Tell us the things you are comfortable in sharing, and we’ll set up a meeting at a later date to discuss the rest.”
</p>
<p> Remus heaved a sigh, and ran his fingers through his tousled hair. “Fine.” He gritted his teeth. “I found Severus alone in his office, he had slipped into his headspace for the first time, and I couldn’t leave him by himself, he was much too young at the moment. Afterwards, Severus was horribly embarrassed, and didn’t talk to me for weeks after it happened. Finally, he came to my office one morning and asked a few questions. I offered to let him stay with me for a few weeks in the summer, so he could have the chance to figure things out and he accepted. That's the gist of it, really.” 
</p>
<p> “He seems to really like you.” Lucius noted, eyes narrow slits. “He even called you daddy. I hope you aren’t  just going to drop him once your so-called ‘trial’ is over.”
</p>
<p> Remus seethed in barely contained anger. “I would <em>never—”</em> He paused, and took a deep breath to calm himself. “That’s not going to happen. Severus is free to stay with me for as long as he likes. If he does want to leave at the end, then I’ll let him. If he wants to stay, then I’ll care for him. It’s that simple.”
</p>
<p> “Another interesting question for you,” Lucius said. “I know for fact you are a type 1 Caregiver. Why have you not taken a Little before this?”
</p>
<p> “I wanted to!” Remus glowered. “Believe me I did, but I never found the right once until now.” He omitted the part that he technically wasn’t allowed one, being a werewolf, but the Malfoy’s didn’t know of his true nature. 
</p>
<p> “Why did you call us here?” Narcissa asked pointedly. “I know it wasn’t because you like us.”
</p>
<p> “Because you’re the only people I can trust enough to help us.” Remus admitted. “Both of you love Severus too much to let anything bad happen. I wasn’t sure what I’d run into here, as obviously Severus wasn’t registered.”
</p>
<p> “I wonder how he flew under the ministries radar.” Lucius tapped his fingers on the cheap plastic table thoughtfully. “It must have been a pretty powerful spell he cast on himself to appear as a baseline. Powerful enough to fool senior wizards at the time.”
</p>
<p> Remus didn’t bother correcting him, opting to stay quiet, not wanting to let them in on Severus’ addiction to suppressant pills. He gave a half hearted shrug. “Who the hell knows? It happened, the best thing to do is try to deal with the situation at hand. Will you help us Lucius? Will you help him hide his secret?”
</p>
<p> Lucius pressed his lips in a thin line. He exchanged a look with his wife, who had a similar uneasy expression on her face. After a moment or two, she nodded slightly, and Lucius turned back to Remus.
</p>
<p> “I am not fond of you Remus, nor have I liked the ilk you surrounded yourself with back at Hogwarts. But. . .I can not deny that obviously you and Severus have a special relationship now, one that unless Severus is being hurt or endangered I won’t try to step between. I have made the decision to help you, but this won’t be the last conversation we will have on the matter. Once Severus is on the mend, and is in a better state, I want to talk to him. However I must make this incredibly clear: if I find out that you have hurt Severus, be it physically or emotionally, I will not <em>hesitate</em> to use my full influence to bring you down.” 
</p>
<p> The silence that followed was deafening. Thankfully, before another word could be spoken, a nurse came through one of the doors, wheeling Severus along with him. The cub seemed to be incredibly disoriented and tired.
</p>
<p> Remus was on his feet in a matter of seconds, and he rushed to the wheelchair and went to pick the boy up, but stopped when he saw the bright purple cast that covered half his leg. 
</p>
<p> “Other than a few bumps and scrapes,” The nurse said, noticing Remus’ unease. “The leg was the only thing damaged. We were able to reset the bone, but had to put him under. He’ll be out of it for some time.”
</p>
<p> “Can we go home then?”
</p>
<p> “Afraid not, Mr. Howell. I’ll put you and James in one of the private rooms, you just have to wait for Doctor Hiraoka to give you the all clear.” He explained, and Remus nodded in agreement.
</p>
<p> He turned back towards the Malfoy’s, but they were already starting to leave. He caught Narcissa’s eye, and she gave him a look of warning before the two left the corridor. 
</p>
<p> Once he and Severus were in the privacy of the hospital room, Remus sighed in relief. He pulled up a chair, and set Severus down in the bed before taking his place beside him. Severus was awake, but his gaze was distant and unfocused. His poor boy was not in a good mood, and Remus could tell by the look in his eyes that Severus was in between headspace right now.
</p>
<p> “Remus?” Severus mumbled, and the werewolf leaned forward and grabbed his hand.
</p>
<p> “I’m right here honey. It’s going to be alright.”
</p>
<p> Severus’ brows scrunched together. “Don’t ‘member what happened.” He slurred.
</p>
<p> “I’m not surprised.” Remus leaned back, still holding the boy's hand. “It was a pretty bad fall, you regressed rather quickly and I’m sure your mind is quite muddled at the moment.”
</p>
<p> “Didn’t fall. . .” Severus’ voice cracked and his eyes welled up with tears. “I jumped out the window.” 
</p>
<p> Remus nodded gravely. “I know baby boy. But it’s going to be alright, you’ll see.”
</p>
<p> “S’not what you think. Jus’ wanted to get away from. . .from Sirius. Didn’t know he was outside.” Severus rubbed his bleary eyes and struggled to sit up. He froze as soon as he moved, cheeks turning to an alarming shade of red rather quickly. He shifted slightly, eyes widening as he did. 
</p>
<p> “Remus.” Severus whispered, lips trembling as he tried to calm himself down. “Remus what am I wearing?”
</p>
<p> Remus was slightly confused. “A cast? Your leg broke when you hit the ground.”
</p>
<p> “No.” Severus’ voice hitched. “Why am I wet?”
</p>
<p> It was then Remus realized what the cub was talking about. His heart clenched with sympathy, knowing how embarrassed Severus must be. “It was either I put you in one, or the doctors. I assumed you’d rather it be me.”
</p>
<p> The tears came quicker now, and Severus covered his face with his hands. “I hate being so weak.” He whimpered.
</p>
<p> “Listen closely Severus. You are not weak, if you think you are then you need to do a bit of re-evaluating. You are one the smartest people I know, and Merlin help the sorry fool that crosses you in a duel. Just because you need certain things does not lower your worth. You understand me, son?”
</p>
<p> Severus peaked at him through his long pale fingers. His lips parted as if he were going to say something, Vanna’s voice interrupted him from in the hallway.
</p>
<p> “Gwendolyn! We do not <em>lick</em> the hospital walls!”
</p>
<p> “But mommy—”
</p>
<p> “Come with me. Right now.”
</p>
<p> It wasn’t long after they appeared at the doorway. Once she saw Severus, Gwendolyn immediately twisted out of her mommy’s grasp and ran towards the hospital bed before Vanna could catch her. 
</p>
<p> “Severus!” She squealed. “You have a cast!”
</p>
<p> Vanna looked embarrassed, and she cast an apologetic look towards Remus. “I’m sorry, Remus, I couldn’t hold her back from visiting Sevie any longer. I was practically holding on to the band of her pyjama pants so she wouldn’t take off. But hey,” She held up two coffees from the cafeteria like a champion holding up a trophy. “I brought sustenance!”
</p>
<p> “It’s quite alright.” Remus said warmly, accepting the coffee with a smile, glad that the bubble of tension in the room had dissipated. “I’m sure Severus doesn’t mind. But I hope she’s not too tired, it’s nearly one in the morning now, you didn’t have to stay.” 
</p>
<p> Vanna shrugged it off. “This is Gwen we’re talking about. She hardly gets tired, too busy running around with the abundant energy she has.”
</p>
<p> “Well,” Remus bowed his head. “Thank you, Vanna. For everything.” 
</p>
<p> Gwendolyn poked at the purple cast, a little mystified. “How did it happen? Oh! I bet you were on a grand adventure, right? One filled with magic and dragons and wizards—”
</p>
<p> Severus smiled a bit, and slowly shook his head. “Nuh-uh. I just fell.”
</p>
<p> Gwendolyn’s eyes widened, and she reached her pudgy hand across the bed to grasp his own. “Did it hurt a lot?”
</p>
<p> “Yeah.” Severus admitted quietly. “It did.” He then yawned tiredly, and blearily rubbed his eyes. “Wanna go home now daddy.” 
</p>
<p> “I know baby,” Remus sympathized. “We just have to wait for Doctor Hiraoka to come back and release us.”
</p>
<p> Vanna took a seat beside Remus, and it wasn’t long after the two Littles soon fell asleep, still curled together, much to the Caregiver’s amusement. 
</p>
<p> “That was rather quick.” Remus commented, and Vanna hid a chuckle behind her hand. 
</p>
<p> “Little’s remind me sometimes of puppies. All wild and playful right up until they get tried and simply collapse to sleep wherever they are.”
</p>
<p> “That analogy is actually perfect. So,” Remus raised the steaming cup of coffee to his lips, blowing on the hot liquid in an attempt to cool it down some more. “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you and Gwendolyn meet? Was it through the agency or was it a private case?”
</p>
<p> Vanna’s eyes grew distant, and her fingers curled into a fist. “Unlike most Caregivers, I did not go through the adoption agency. It wasn’t a private adoption either, it just sorta happened, I guess.” Her hand moved to Gwen’s who was still fast asleep next to Severus, and Vanna looked at her with fondness in her eyes.
</p>
<p> “My family is made up of a very strong pack. My dad is a very powerful Alpha, and my mother is his loyal Beta. I have four older siblings, all who are either Alpha or Beta themselves. When I was Classified as a Caregiver. . .my parents were so ashamed. A Caregiver had no place in a pack, and according to pack rules they chased me off. Said I should never come back unless I changed.”
</p>
<p> Vanna’s eyes flickered to Severus and they filled with tears. “I know all too well how Severus felt. To be ashamed of their own self. I considered so many horrible things to do to myself, even acted on a few of them too.”
</p>
<p> Remus wasn’t sure what to say in response to that. He was aware how packs worked, a little too familiar for his liking. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas typically bonded and lived with one another in large sections of housing. Their hierarchy resembled that of a typical wolf pack, Alphas on top, Betas as their number two and Omega’s on the bottom. But, as everyone knows, each pack can only have one leader. The High Alpha rules over the rest of the pack and has absolute say.
</p>
<p> Those who don’t wish to live in a pack were simply loners. Remus had the choice of joining as he was an Alpha, but he decided that it wasn’t for him. He had enough trouble with wolves in his life.
</p>
<p> Vanna massaged her scalp with her hands and took a deep breath. “That’s all past me now, though.” She continued. “Now that I have Gwendolyn in my life, things are a lot better. When I first saw her, she was sitting alone on the street. She had just been classified, the ink on her papers still wet. Her parents decided not to send her to the adoption agency, but they also had no intentions of caring for her until she found a Caregiver either. They had just. . .they had just left her there. I picked her up, called the number her parents were listed under about thirty times before they answered. You wanna know what they said? They said that they <em>weren’t looking</em> for her. God, anyone could have taken her. I just marched down to the Classification Center, explained to them how I found her, and I adopted her on the spot.”
</p>
<p> “Mr. Howell?”
</p>
<p> Remus looked up to see Dr. Hiraoka standing at the doorway, and he smiled brightly at her. “What’s the verdict? May I take my boy home now?”
</p>
<p> “No,” Her voice was tight. “Not just yet. Do you mind stepping outside and answering some questions for me, sir?”
</p>
<p> Remus’ confidence wavered, and his heart dropped. “Of course.” He exchanged a worried look with Vanna, and stepped out of the room to talk to the Doctor.
</p>
<p> Once outside, She turned towards him, fury written in her eyes. 
</p>
<p> “You need to tell me the truth. Whatever it is, tell me now before I make a phone call to the LPS.” Her voice was pure steel and almond eyes narrowed dangerously. Although Remus was a great deal taller than she was, he had never felt more scared in all his life.
</p>
<p> “I—I don’t know what you mean.” He sputtered.
</p>
<p> “You do.”
</p>
<p> Remus was terrified. Terrified Severus would be taken from him, and that he would go to Azkaban for simply trying to help the poor boy. Even if he did try and explain what his situation was, this was a <em>muggle.</em> She wouldn’t believe him at all.
</p>
<p> “Trust me,” Remus laughed bitterly into his hands. “You won’t even believe even half of what I got to say.” 
</p>
<p> Her gaze hardened. “Oh I think I will, but let me make it a bit easier for you and tell you what I know. Number one, the Little you call James I know his name is truly Severus Snape. Number two, I know he happens to be one of the best Potion Professors in the world, that’s why my parents sent me from Japan to England in my third year of school to study under him. And lastly, I know he didn’t fall down the stairs, there would be more bruises around the body, though there’s plenty of old scar tissue but it looks to be decades old so I’m presuming that wasn’t from you. So tell me again <em>Mr. Howell.</em> What happened.”
</p>
<p> Remus was stunned to silence. Mouth open, eyes widened, and purely scared shitless because even though he had taken all the precautions, Severus and him had still been found out. He wrung his hands nervously, and had to take a few steady breaths before he could begin to talk. 
</p>
<p> “Yes,” He closed his eyes. “What you say is true. I beg you, please do not inform the Ministry of Severus’ identity. Only recently I was aware of his Classification, he had hid it from everyone for so many years. I am a Caregiver, but I am not allowed to care for a Little because I am a werewolf.” He wiped the tears from his eyes and blew out a shaky breath. 
</p>
<p>“Even still,” Remus continued after a moment of silence. “I offered for Severus to live with me a few weeks this summer, so he could experience his headspace without fear of judgement. Yes, Severus is a Little, but that’s not all who he is. He loves his job, he loves brewing and practicing spells and magic. He wanted to choose his life for himself, and didn’t want it to be defined for him. And I understand that too well. I think Littles should have the chance to choose what they want in life, I want all the Classifications to have that. Severus wanted an adult life, but he also wanted to be Little from time to time, and I think that's perfectly okay.”
</p>
<p> “As for the leg,” Remus swallowed thickly. “He had a bit of an incident. He jumped out of the window of his bedroom rather than deal with something that deeply embarrassed him. I am trying my best to help him, he has gone so long without his needs and desires being met it has left him confused about some aspects in his life. But, I have to say, Severus has done the world a great service. His invention of new potions, including the wolfsbane, wouldn’t have happened if his Classification had been forced upon him.” 
</p>
<p> Doctor Hiraoka sat down on the bench next to him, not saying a word. Instead, she mulled over what Remus had said, a thoughtful look on her face. 
</p>
<p> “Most people in my class hated Professor Snape. I could see why, he wasn’t an easy man to learn from. But. . .he’s a genius. I enjoyed his class. I always thought he was passionate about his craft. Now, I have seen much more about the Professor. I can sympathize with the turmoil he has been through, the sacrifices he made to his own happiness to teach and help others. I respect him all the more for it. I will keep his secret, and yours as well, werewolf.”
</p>
<p> Remus bowed his head gratefully. “Thank you Doctor Hiraoka. But I have to ask. . .If you are magical, then why do you pose as a muggle?”
</p>
<p> She shifted uncomfortably. “I can help even more people using my talents. I don’t agree that the magical world keeps all these medical advances to themselves, they should be shared to help those without magic. Now you know my secret too, werewolf. A secret for a secret.”
</p>
<p> “When did you recognize him? Severus, I mean.” 
</p>
<p> Her mouth quirked up in a small smile. “His face is not one that is easily forgotten. I knew as soon as I saw him.” She stood up, smoothing down her coat as she did. “He’s fine to go home now. I’ve given him some pretty heavy pain killers, so he’ll be out of it for a little while. Though the ones I’m giving you to hand him for the next few days won’t be as strong. Come see me in two weeks, I’ll evaluate the healing process and we’ll go from there, alright?” 
</p>
<p> “Thank you, doctor. Truly.” Remus shook her hand, and bid her goodbye, before going back into the room. 
</p>
<p> “Everything okay?” Vanna asked quietly.
</p>
<p> Remus nodded. “Yes, I think it will be. We’re good to go home now.”
</p>
<p> “Need a ride home?” 
</p>
<p>“That would be wonderful, thank you. Of course, I’ll give you gas money.” Remus offered, but Vanna waved him off. 
</p>
<p> “Don’t worry about it. Honestly, it’s fine.” 
</p>
<p> Remus drew Severus into his arms, and kissed the top of his head. The cub all but sank into his Daddy’s embrace, eyes dropping heavily with exhaustion. It was time to finally head home after such a long and emotional night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ugh, all the <em>dialogue.</em> It had to happen though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The house was quiet. Sirius’ motorcycle was still in the driveway, the man had probably kipped down on the couch for the night, which was fine by him. Remus waved goodbye to Vanna and Gwen as they drove away and slowly creaked open the front door, not wanting to wake up Severus, who had long since passed out in his arms.
</p>
<p>  Silently, he walked down the hall, cringing as the floorboards creaked under his weight. As they passed the living area, Remus peeked into the room and saw Sirius fast asleep on one of the sofa’s, as he thought he would be. He then made his way up the old stairs to Severus’ room, and slowly pulled back the covers and laid him down on the bed.
</p>
<p> After checking and confirming that the boy was indeed wet, Remus quickly disposed of his diaper, wiped him down before putting him in a new one just for tonight. If Severus chose to still not wear them afterwards, that was fine, Remus wouldn’t make him. But for now, Remus knew Severus was bound to sleep well into the morning due to the mediation and simple exhaustion, and it wouldn’t be very pleasant for him if he slept in cold and wet sheets for hours on end. 
</p>
<p> Remus tucked the cub into bed, pulling the blankets up to his chin and placed a kiss on his forehead. He walked out of the room, making sure to leave the boy’s door open a sliver so the hall light would creep through, and promptly collided with another body.
</p>
<p> “Ouch, Remus I’m standing right fucking here!” Sirius hissed at him, painfully rubbing his shoulder that had been knocked against the wall. 
</p>
<p> “Well I’m <em>sorry</em> but I thought you were asleep.” Remus huffed, turning around and clicking Severus’ door shut, not wanting the cub to wake up from their conversation. 
</p>
<p> “I was,” Sirius let out a yawn and stretched his arms above his head. “I’m a light sleeper though.” He jerked his head towards Severus’ door. “How’s the boy?” 
</p>
<p> Remus rubbed his eyes. “He’ll be in a cast for the next few months, that's for sure. I um,” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “I had to involve  the Malfoy’s and get their help. They want to meet with Severus once he has the chance to heal a bit more and settle down into his headspace.”
</p>
<p> “I’m sure Severus will love that.” Sirius said dryly. “But you were right to involve them. They’ll be able to help you out a lot with the formalities and such.” 
</p>
<p> “Well we’ll just have to see, won't we?” Remus answered. “Now, Sirius I am incredibly tired, and would very much like to turn in for the night. You should too, it’s nearly dawn, and I’m sure tomorrow is going to be quite difficult with you and Severus if he’s out of his headspace.”
</p>
<p> Sirius shuddered lightly, obviously not looking forward to it. 
</p>
<p> . . .
</p>
<p> The next morning, Severus sat quietly on the carpet in the living room, playing with a few old toy cars, and a pacifier stuck firmly in his mouth. The sun shone brightly through the window blinds, though Severus was sure it was early, as it seemed that everyone in the house was still fast asleep. He had to sneak past Remus’ bedroom, he was growing so bored just sitting in his bed waiting for his Daddy to come and get him so he simply decided he would start the day himself.
</p>
<p> He had a pretty hard time navigating his way down the stairs with his cast, but he found a fool proof way of getting to his toy box in the living room without having to use his hurt leg. He had simply slid down the steps on his butt one step at a time. Yet he was growing awfully hungry, and he wished Remus would wake up soon so he could have some waffles. 
</p>
<p> A loud snore from the couch made him jump a little, and his head jerked up from his game to stare at the man who had slept over from yesterday. His name was Sirius, he had heard Remus call him that time and time again. 
</p>
<p> Severus didn’t remember a whole lot from last night, but what he did remember was that Sirius had been the one to carry him inside to Daddy, and that he was also the biker on the porch that had returned Pancake to him a few days ago. 
</p>
<p> Something about him was troubling Severus, however. Sirius had been nothing but nice to him since he had met the man, but he was sure he knew him from somewhere though couldn’t remember from what. He was probably someone his adult self knew, but trying to remember his adult life made Severus’ head hurt a lot, so he pushed it from his mind, and focused on his toy cars again. 
</p>
<p> Sirius snored again, mouth hanging open and he smacked his lips together. Severus hid a series of amused giggles behind his hands and watched in baited breath as the scruffy disheveled man muttered something and rolled over, burying his face in the pillows. 
</p>
<p> A truly naughty idea crossed his mind, and Severus slowly made his way across the floor, weaving between stacks of laundry, to his toy chest.
</p>
<p> The old rusty hinges squealed as he opened it, and Severus held his breath, watching the man out of the corner of his eye to see if he would wake up, but he only snored again. Severus was in the clear. Quiet as a mouse, the boy reached in, and grabbed his crayons before shutting the chest. 
</p>
<p> Holding the bag to his chest, Severus crawled back to his place by the couch. He got up on his knees, and hovered just inches by the man's face. Stifling his laughter, he grabbed one of his crayons and carefully began to insert it into one of his rather large hairy nostrils. 
</p>
<p> The man still didn’t react. 
</p>
<p> So, Severus grabbed another one, and shoved a red crayon into the other nostril.
</p>
<p> Still nothing. Severus frowned slightly, and sat back. Sirius did look funny, but he still didn’t wake up, and Severus was curious to see how the man would react to find crayons in his nose. 
</p>
<p> Wondering what else he could do, he spied a few stray marbles under the couch, and reached under to grab them. There were four of the smaller ones, and after rubbing the dust off of them, Severus saw the man’s open mouth and another truly wicked idea bloomed in his mind.
</p>
<p> Scooting back a bit, he glanced at the marbles in his hand, before choosing one. He pinched it with his fingers, aimed, and tossed it towards the man's mouth. Severus missed, and the glass ball hit his cheek and rolled back on to the floor. Sirius muttered something and swatted at the empty air, and Severus bit back laughter. He tried again, and this time the marble found its mark.
</p>
<p> It disappeared into his mouth, and for a brief moment, nothing happened. Then, Sirius started to choke, and his eyes bulged open. He thrashed for a moment, before falling off of the side and coughed a few times before the marble shot out of his windpipes and shot across the room like a bullet, hitting one of the glass windows, cracking the pane on impact.
</p>
<p> Severus watched this all with an unbridled amount of amusement. 
</p>
<p> “What the hell—” Sirius sputtered, noticing Severus who sat a few feet away. His steel grey eyes narrowed ever so slightly and Severus just couldn’t take him seriously with the crayons in his nose.
</p>
<p> The boy burst out laughing at him, giggling so hard he had to fight for breath. 
</p>
<p> Sirius’ brows furrowed, and only then did he realize the crayons sticking out of his nose. Sighing heavily, he plucked them out, and cast a semi amused look at Severus, who tried to muffle his laughter in his hands. 
</p>
<p>  “Cheeky little bastard.” Sirius muttered, before stretching and swinging his legs off of the couch. “What are you doing up anyways, where’s Remus?” He asked, pulling the still giggling boy onto his lap. 
</p>
<p> “Daddy’s sleeping still.” Severus curled his fingers in Sirius’ wayward hair and started to tug. 
</p>
<p> Wincing, Sirius grabbed the boy's wrist and detangled his fingers from his hair. “No, no, don’t pull my hair like that.” 
</p>
<p> Severus was all more determined to pull at the dark strands. 
</p>
<p> After a few minutes of fighting the cubs hands, Sirius let out a frustrated sound. “I’ve an idea, how about we get some grub, huh? You want breakfast?”
</p>
<p> Sirius picked him up and carried the boy into the kitchen before setting him down at the kitchen table. 
</p>
<p> “Lets see—” Sirius rummaged through the cupboards before selecting a packet of instant oatmeal. “This’ll do just fine.” He poured it in a bowl and added water from the tap, and heated it in the microwave for a few minutes before stirring in some milk to cool it down.
</p>
<p> Severus was excited to finally get his breakfast and eagerly received his bowl only to stare disdainfully at its contents. He hated oatmeal. 
</p>
<p> “What’s wrong?” Sirius took his spoon and sat down next to him. “Here, C’mon, eat the food.” He scooped a generous portion and offered it to Severus, pressing the spoon to his lips.
</p>
<p> With one quick shove, Severus knocked over the bowl and glared at Sirius. It shattered on the floor. There was no way he was eating that. 
</p>
<p> Sirius stared wide eyed at the shattered bowl, then back at Severus. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin. “I’m guessing you don’t like oatmeal, then? Fine. What the hell do you want for breakfast then?”
</p>
<p>. . .
</p>
<p> Remus woke up to the smoke alarm going off. He could smell something burning. His eyes widened, and he flung the quilt off of him, scrambling out of the bed in panic. He didn’t even bother to put on pants—he simply rushed to Severus’ bedroom, and when he saw the empty bed, he nearly had a heart attack. 
</p>
<p> “Severus?” He called out, the anxiety clear in his voice. “Severus, honey, where are you?”
</p>
<p> He suddenly heard giggling from downstairs, and he stopped, completely confused as to what was happening before running down the staircase and into the kitchen, only to find Sirius trying to put out a flaming waffle with a shoe, as another was shot in the air by a smoking toaster. Sirius was in a panic, while Severus sat at the table, trying to hide his muffled snickering in his hands. 
</p>
<p> Remus could only stare, mouth hanging open, at the scene unfolding in front of him. This was something straight out of a comedy, and something that could only happen at the expense of Sirius. 
</p>
<p> When hitting the waffles with the shoe only caused the flames to grow bigger, Sirius grabbed them, and tossed both waffles in the sink and turned on the tap, burning his fingers as he did. Letting out a yelp, he stuck them in his mouth to sooth the throbbing, which caused another bout of giggles from Severus. 
</p>
<p> He arched a brow in Severus’ direction, and with his fingers still in his mouth, he said, “What are you laughing at?” 
</p>
<p> Trying his best to swallow the laughter, Severus clamped his hands over his mouth, his entire body shaking in mirth. Remus could tell by the utter joy in his eyes he was fully regressed into his headspace. 
</p>
<p> And Sirius was here. That was nothing new, he seemed to be here more than usual nowadays.
</p>
<p> He almost pinched himself, sure he was dreaming. Last night when Severus broke his leg, Remus was sure he wouldn’t want anything to do with Sirius, yet here they were, acting as if they had been friends for years. What the hell happened?
</p>
<p> It was known that Littles, when fully slipped into their headspace, had the tendency to forget the things of their adult lives. Not all, obviously, but most memories seemingly slipped away only returning when they were their bigger self again. It was a protection mechanism the brain had, because adults have an annoying habit of being embarrassed of things they shouldn’t be and over thinking anything and everything. To store those memories and feelings away until the Little was ready to come out of headspace was the easiest solution. 
</p>
<p> So sure, adult Severus disliked Sirius, and didn’t trust him. But <em>Little</em> Severus probably only knew him as the biker who gave him his plushie back after dropping it and the man who helped carry him in the house after falling and breaking his leg. 
</p>
<p> This revelation that Remus had only made him pity the boy further. How torn his mind must be! Constantly battling against itself, warring over emotions and feelings. This was why it was so important that Littles, and any other classification, must be treated and dealt with right away when they were matched. 
</p>
<p> He didn’t realize he was still staring open mouthed at the scene when Sirius finally took his fingers out of his mouth and said,
</p>
<p> “You might want to put some pants on Moony.”
</p>
<p> Severus, just noticing his Daddy was in the room with him, turned around and burst into laughter again, resting his head on the table, shoulders heaving so violently Remus was slightly worried he would hurt himself by laughing too hard.
</p>
<p> It was only when the werewolf caught sight of himself in the reflection of the adjacent window did he realize he looked like quite the spectacle. His hair was fluffed in every which way, his shirt was wrinkly and disheveled, and there was still a bit of drool that had crusted around the corners of his lips. Not to mention he was wearing his most old and patchy pair of boxers, as the rest were still somewhere in the living room along with the rest of the laundry he had been neglecting for <em>days</em> now. 
</p>
<p> Letting out a long withering sigh, he couldn’t help but smile warmly at his cub, who he just noticed had syrup all over his face and stuck in his hair. 
</p>
<p> “Tell me, Sirius,” Remus finally said, glancing at the empty box of frozen waffles on the counter. “Did he at least get a waffle or two in his stomach before you burnt the rest?” 
</p>
<p> “Yeah, it was only mine—I turned around and realized he was spreading syrup all over the place and I was so busy cleaning it up I forgot I had some in the toaster.” Sirius shrugged nonchalantly as he offered Remus a wet cloth. “It was about time I offered up a burnt offering for the gods anyways.” 
</p>
<p> Rolling his eyes at Sirius’ theatrics, Remus took the cloth and crouched down to wipe off Severus’ face. The cub obviously fussed, and after a few minutes of fighting to keep Severus still, Remus gave up, scooping the boy in his arms. 
</p>
<p> Severus squirmed, not wanting to be held at all. “Down.” He whined. “Down!” He demanded, kicking his good leg in obvious frustration. 
</p>
<p> “You need a bath, darling.” Remus said sternly. 
</p>
<p> “No.”
</p>
<p> “Yes, you do.”
</p>
<p><em> “No!”</em>
</p>
<p> “My,” Remus stopped by the stairs, balancing the boy on his hip, hiding an involuntary smile. “You’re an argumentative one this morning, aren’t you?” 
</p>
<p> Severus pouted. “No I’m not.” 
</p>
<p> Laughter could be heard from the kitchen, and Remus silently cussed Sirius out in his mind, and wished the man straight to hell. At this point, Severus was being quite fussy, and the werewolf wasn’t all that thrilled, but he had to admit, it was funny. 
</p>
<p> “Baby,” Remus kissed his cheek, ignoring Severus’ sniff of disdain. “Why don’t you want a bath? You love bath time, plus you’re all sticky, sweetheart. That can’t be comfortable, can it?” He tried reasoning with him. 
</p>
<p> “But. . .” Severus’ eyebrows scrunched together in worry. “But I wanna play with Uncle Sirius before he leaves!”
</p>
<p> The laughing turned into shocked coughing, and the sound of dishes being dropped in the skink clanged through the air. 
</p>
<p> “Tell you what,” Remus thought for a moment, not letting the surprise at hearing Sirius’ new title show on his face.. “After your path, you can play with Uncle Sirius all day if you want.” 
</p>
<p> “Remus,” Sirius hissed, poking his head around the corner. <em> “Remus!”</em>
</p>
<p> Remus continued up the stairs, ignoring Sirius’ sputtering behind him. “And,” he went on. “I’m sure he’d love to take you outside while Daddy does some work around the house.” If Severus was comfortable around Sirius, and actually wanted to play with him, Remus was going to use that to his advantage to get the damn laundry done once and for all. No matter how many times he washed and folded items, more popped up in its place. It was a tiring endless war, and one that Remus had in mind to win. 
</p>
<p> He ran the warm water, poured in the bubble bath and added some toy boats and other floatable items before wrapping some plastic wrap around Severus’ cast and placing him in the water, making sure his leg was propped up on the bath stool Dr. Hiraoka had provided. 
</p>
<p> While he worked the syrup out of Severus’ hair, movement out of the corner of his eye caused him to look up only to see Sirius hesitating by the door. He glared at Sirius, and made a subtle gesture towards Severus, who was now completely absorbed in playing battleship. 
</p>
<p> “I need to talk to you Remus.” Sirius blurted, not understanding what Remus was trying to tell him. 
</p>
<p> Almost immediately, Severus jerked his head up and stared at Sirius with wide rounded eyes. Remus closed his eyes in nervous anticipation, wondering what Severus’ reaction would be at this intrusion of privacy. He really didn’t want his cub to have another meltdown. 
</p>
<p> Now, it seemed Sirius finally understood the werewolf’s unspoken words because a look of dawning horror flashed across his face.
</p>
<p> “Uh. . .hey buddy.” He awkwardly waved.  “Is it okay that I’m here?” 
</p>
<p> Severus simply smiled at him, gave him a wave back before going back to his game. 
</p>
<p> Well. Severus took that better than Remus thought he would. 
</p>
<p> “Just a moment, Sirius. We’re almost—” Remus expertly dodged a splash of water that cascaded over the side of the tub. “—almost done.” he finished. 
</p>
<p> “Sure, sure.” Sirius said dumbly. “I’ll, uh, be downstairs. No problem.” 
</p>
<p> Remus finished washing his cub quickly, expertly braiding his hair down his back, noticing it probably needed a trim soon, before unwrapping his leg and dressing him in a simple pair of cargo shorts complete with a pale green t-shirt. 
</p>
<p> Severus didn’t want to be carried down the stairs, so instead Remus made him hold the handle, and his hand before letting him navigate his way down. He didn’t want Severus to fall again and hurt himself even more. 
</p>
<p> “Daddy can I go play out in the sandbox?” 
</p>
<p> “We just had a bath honey. . .” Remus trailed off, looking into Severus’ wide pleading eyes. Aw hell with it. Littles were supposed to have fun and get dirty. “Oh alright,” He finally relented, smiling adoringly at Severus’ squeal of glee. “Just be careful not to get sand in your cast, okay?” 
</p>
<p> Ten minutes later, they were outside in the heat of the summer. Severus had limped as best as he could towards the sandbox in the backyard, refusing any more help from Remus. 
</p>
<p> Remus watched him fondly and took a seat on the nearly broken picnic table nearby. Not long after, a shadow blocked out the harsh light, and the werewolf looked up to see Sirius, holding two drinks in his hand, standing in the way of the sun.
</p>
<p> Sirius sat next to him, handing him an ice cold beer which Remus took gratefully, even though it was barely lunch time yet. He took a long cool sip as the sun shone brightly down at them, the foam clinging to his upper lip. It certainly was gorgeous this time of year. Remus was never one for the heat, typically preferring the Autumn and the Spring months, but even he had to admit it was nice to go without a sweater once in a while.
</p>
<p> Remus knew it would be a hot one today, as his brow was already sweating even though it was just after 11. He was suddenly glad Severus asked to play now as opposed to later when the sun was further up in the sky and it was even hotter out.
</p>
<p> They continued to watch Severus play in the sandbox, building castles then giggling every time he made one of his trucks plow it over. Remus couldn’t help but chuckle along with him, his cub was too cute for his own good. 
</p>
<p> “You know he called me ‘uncle.’ You heard that, right?” Sirius finally broke the silence, an emotion shimmering in his grey eyes that Remus couldn’t identify. 
</p>
<p> “I did.” Remus answered, not once taking his eyes off of Severus. 
</p>
<p> Obviously annoyed at Remus’ lack of surprise or emotion, Sirius huffed. “It’s just,” He huffed slightly. “Isn’t that weird?”
</p>
<p> “Weird that the very person you nearly bullied to death is talking to you with so much affection and adoration?” 
</p>
<p> Sirius pursed his lips, face paling, and he took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He put one in his mouth and went to light it, but hesitated under Remus’ disapproving look. Sirius gave a long sigh, before shoving it back in jeans. 
</p>
<p> “I won't spoil your cub with secondhand smoke, Moony, relax.” He muttered. “And yeah,” He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah.” 
</p>
<p> “It’s not something you should take lightly, Sirius. Severus might trust and love you in his Little headspace, but you still have a long way to go if you want to win over his adult self. We have yet to have a discussion about that night—he hasn’t been in the right mind yet for it.”
</p>
<p> Sirius blew out a long breath. “I don’t even know where to start apologizing. It’s not something I can just say sorry about.”
</p>
<p> “Sometimes it’s easier and more effective to show it through your actions.” 
</p>
<p> “When will he be his adult self then?” Sirius asked, obviously not looking forward to the conversation.
</p>
<p> “I’m not sure yet.” Remus answered honestly. “He has never been in Little space for this long before. Normally, it’s only a few hours or a day. But he’s rarely ever completely in his adult mindset, he has a penchant for drifting back and forth, often exhibiting childish attributes even when he says he’s big.” 
</p>
<p> “For example?” 
</p>
<p> “Well, I don’t think these traits were too hard to pick up on.” Remus rambled. “But even before he started to live with me, he would do just random minute things that if anyone bothered to pay attention to, it would point to him as a Little.” Remus looked down at his hands, ashamed. “I always thought that as a Caregiver I was just reading into things.”
</p>
<p> Sirius worried the hem of his sleeve.“What things would he do?” 
</p>
<p> Remus let out a humourless laugh. “Severus is well known for his temper and attitude, but people always chalked it up to him being rude when it was just a frustrated little boy acting out his anger the only way he knew how. Being a werewolf, I was able to pick up on more subtle things than that.”
</p>
<p> What Remus didn’t want to say in front of him, was when the very few times he was unfortunate enough to witness full blown temper tantrums, typically in the privacy of Albus’ office, Severus would throw things and break down in tears. 
</p>
<p> One incident, right before the full moon, Severus was particularly angry and upset about something. He couldn’t remember what it was, it had been years ago, but after his episode Remus had caught the scent of pee. Not enough for a full blown accident, but certainly quite a bit to be noticeable. 
</p>
<p> Amazingly, Albus was able to calm him down enough to be reasonable, but Remus had excused himself not long after, so he never did find out what happened afterwards. 
</p>
<p> “Trust me when I say this. The signs were there. Bright red flashing signs but nobody cared enough—or knew enough,” Remus amended, thinking how close Lucius and Narcissa were to Severus. “To realize it.” 
</p>
<p> Sirius didn’t know what to say to that. He just raised the beer to his lips, and took another swig, deep in thought. Finally, he let out a sigh, and gestured towards the boy. “Think we should put sunscreen on him?”
</p>
<p> Wiping the sweat off of his brow, Remus shook his head, finishing his beer in a few gulps and stood up. “I think it’s time I took Severus inside. It’s getting too hot, it’s not ideal for him to be out in this heat wave.” He then turned back towards Sirius. “I’m assuming you're staying for lunch?”
</p>
<p> “Sure. I can make up some grilled cheese if you like?”
</p>
<p> “As long as you don’t burn them, I’m sure Severus would love that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YOU GUYS</p>
<p>I've made some major updates to the first few chapters! The plot line is still the same, but it is re-written, and arguable better than it was so if you haven't checked them out go do that now, and pls comment what you think of the edits or if you have any suggestions about what might need a little more work :D  </p>
<p>Also, you'll see that we're a chapter lower than we were before, and that's because i merged chapter 6 and 7 when editing together to make one so it made more sense, so yea that's what happened</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No one was surprised as Remus was to find out that Sirius is actually quite the skilled cook. With the mishap at breakfast this morning with Severus’ waffles he had been expecting about the same performance of skill set when it came to the grilled cheese sandwiches, yet it seemed as if even after all these years of knowing him, Sirius still had surprises up his sleeve. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus watched in bewilderment over the top of his newspaper as Sirius expertly flipped the bread on the skillet, evenly toasting it on both sides before adding generous amounts of cheese, bacon and sliced up avocado in the middle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure this wasn’t the most gourmet sandwich that ever was created, if anything it was a relatively normal grilled cheese in Remus’ opinion, but this was being made from a man who in his college days would voluntarily pour steak seasoning and other spices into the palm of his hand and lick it off with his tongue as a snack after smoking too much weed. A man who would eat straight up raw ramen noodles out of the packet saying ‘the crunch makes it so much better, Moony.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet seeing Sirius standing over a stove, whipping up his cub some lunch while simultaneously entertaining the boy with his wild spatula waving, was a sight to behold. It slightly puzzled Remus that this was considered a normal day in their life now when a few weeks ago if someone told him this was going to happen he wouldn’t have believed them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that he was complaining at all, but in retrospect, this was still new and confusing ground to tread on for everyone involved. Remus had to remind himself that there was still so much to unpack in all of this and there were still loose ties that needed wrapping up and to not get comfortable just yet because this journey was far from over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus might be doing all right at this moment but once he came out of headspace, and in Remus’ opinion he will be very soon, the calm sea they were currently sailing in would soon turn in the oncoming storm. Even now Remus could see the metaphorical sky greying on the horizon line. Perhaps he was being slightly pessimistic, but it was healthy to put things in perspective rather than pushing it away for another time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, there was still the issue with the Malfoy’s. No doubt they would grow tired of waiting and demand to check in on Severus’ welfare sooner than later and Remus honestly had no idea how to break it to Severus that he had to tell his oldest friends his deepest darkest secret. He hoped Severus would be able to forgive him for that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy,” A small whine broke him out of his thoughts. “Can you help me colour, please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus folded up the Daily Prophet and looked at Severus with a warm smile. “My what good manners you have cub!” He praised, smiling even wider when he saw the positive effect it had on the boy. Severus immediately straightened and bounced slightly on the kitchen chair, sliding over his colouring book and a handful of crayons over to Remus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving the page a quick look over, he grabbed a red crayon and began to shade it one of the toadstools while Severus worked on the family of bunnies the page depicted. He could tell the boy was getting slightly antsy, he had hoped that their time in the sandbox this morning would tire him out enough for a nap as he normally put him down for one around this time but Remus could tell that napping was not in today’s itinerary for the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, you’re doing it wrong! You gotta stay in the lines!” Severus explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, why don’t you show me how I should colour it?” Remus suggested, grinning all the more when Severus snatched the crayon from his hands and began to fervently colour in the toadstool, concentrating intently on where his crayon was drawing. Remus took this opportunity to open up his newspaper and continue reading about the Quidditch scores. After a few more minutes, Severus was slowly beginning to grow bored as they waited for Sirius to finish up lunch and set the crayon down on the table with a huff. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, cub? You don’t want to colour anymore?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus pouted and shook his head. Remus wracked his brain for something to distract the boy with as lunch was going to be ready in just a few more minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Remus paused, scanning around the room before his eyes fell on his newspaper. A lightbulb lit up in his head. “How about we make some paper airplanes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a squeal of excitement, Severus nodded vigorously as Remus began to tear off pages of the Daily Prophet. He took one for himself and placed the other in front of Severus, who eagerly grabbed it from his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know how to make a paper airplane, buddy?” Remus asked as he began to fold up his own page. Severus shook his head and stuck a thumb in his mouth, making cute noises in the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, Daddy will show you how okay?” Remus carefully explained to Severus how to properly fold the paper, occasionally helping him out. Soon, they both were holding their finished products in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready to test them out buddy? One. . .two. . .and three!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their planes soared across the kitchen just as Sirius turned around balancing three plates in his hands. He had to quickly duck to avoid getting nailed by the flying projectiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Merlin kid, you nearly got me right in the eye!” Sirius said as he put the plates he had been carrying down on the kitchen table. He pushed the one that was cut in half and had the crusts cut off of it in front of Severus and sat down across from Remus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Padfoot.” He said, smiling softly. “What do you say to Sirius, cub?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus paused mid-bite and looked at Sirius. “Thanks, Uncle Sirius!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius ruffled the boy's hair, messing up his braid with a cheeky grin. “You’re very welcome, kid.” He said warmly before tucking into his lunch with obvious gusto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus, having saved the part of the paper with Quidditch on it, went back to reading while having a very animated discussion with Sirius about who would win the World Cup later this year. Neither of them noticed Severus, giggling quietly to himself as he played with the blob of ketchup on his plate, smearing it around like it was finger paint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, having become bored with the ketchup, Severus slowly started to inch the plate further and further away from him, pretending it was a vast ship hending towards the end of the Earth and about to fall off the edge of the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honey!” Remus exclaimed, finally noticing what Severus was doing and had to quickly dart his hand across the table to avoid the plate smashing to the floor. “We do not play with our food, got that? Just eat your lunch.” He summoned a wipe and began to clean the ketchup off the cub’s face and hands and slid the plate back in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Severus began to eat again, Remus turned back to Sirius and continued to chat with him while they ate their food. Not even five minutes later, the werewolf heard the telltale scraping of ceramic against the wooden tabletop and steeled his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus caught the boy’s wrist with his hand, and Severus turned around and looked up at him with a wide-eyed expression. He arched a warning eyebrow at the cub before sliding the plate back in front of the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus, do not even think about it. I’m not playing with you, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>push your food off the table.” Remus said firmly. “Do you not like the sandwich?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cub didn’t answer let out an impatient whine and began to pull his hand away from Remus, kicking his legs in frustration. With a heavy sigh, Remus let his arm go and Severus went back to smearing the ketchup around his plate. The cub dipped his fingers into the blob of ketchup on the plate before putting them in his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Remus watched this carefully, realizing Severus was starting to slip into a younger headspace. Which was quite common for Littles to flip between different age categories. Whenever Severus regressed this little, he was a lot more stubborn and less agreeable than his normal happy go lucky self. There was a reason parents called it the Terrible Twos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had not yet had to dish out any punishments for misbehaviour just yet. Normally Severus was very well behaved, and would just need to have a warning and then he would stop whatever it was he had been doing, but Remus knew it was inevitable. No matter how well behaved Little’s acted, they still had the mindsets of children, and frankly, the thought of punishing the boy wasn’t something Remus was looking forward to doing, but it was necessary to think about how he would go about </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, once he was sure Severus was finished, he was able to turn his attention to his lunch. It was now cold, but honestly, Remus had eaten more cold meals than warm, it was the price you pay for parenthood. Before he could begin eating, the phone began to ring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus paused mid-bite and set his grilled cheese back on his plate, inwardly grumbling. Before he got up, however, Sirius turned off the water and turned from the sink before picking up the phone from the receiver that hung on the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius cleared his throat once or twice before holding it to his ear. “Lupin’s residence.” He paused for a few moments, shooting a look at Remus, who was now on his feet and trying to make a move for the phone, hissing at Sirius for him to hand it over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s here, he’s just eating lunch right now-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius,” Remus smacked his arm furiously. “Give me the phone </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to snatch it away from Sirius’ grasp but the man just held it further away from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A playdate? Uh, hold on-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Remus wrestled the phone away from Sirius’ iron grip and held it to his ear. Sirius just shrugged and began to clean up the pan he used to grill the lunch in at the kitchen sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head slightly at the other man“This is Remus,. . .oh hello Vanna! How are you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m doing alright, what about you? Is Sev’s leg doing okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know,” Remus shrugged remembering too late that Vanna couldn’t see it. “I think it’s doing a bit better, we have an appointment scheduled with Dr. Hiraoka a week after the next to do another check-up. Severus doesn’t seem bothered by it much, and Merlin knows it doesn’t deter the cub from getting into all sorts of mischief.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Merlin? What’s a warlock have to do with anything?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentally smacking himself, Remus had to do some very quick thinking to cover up his slip. “Merlin’s a neighbour of mine,” He said quickly. “He was watching over Severus this morning while I went to town to run some errands.” He twirled the phone cord anxiously between his fingers. He didn’t have much of a silver-tongue, which he should probably work on if he were to continue hanging out with muggles regularly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways,” He cleared his throat. “What can I do for you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, Gwenie here won’t stop talking about Severus. I’m thinking she’s getting a little bored by herself, and I’m sure she’s worried for him too after the whole accident with his leg. I was wondering if you’d like to set up a play-date? And hey, you and I can maybe share a beer or two as well.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what Vanna, that sounds like a great idea. I’m sure Severus would love to see you guys too.” Remus’ eyes flickered to where Severus was, only to see him start to slide his plate over the edge of the table. His breath caught in his throat, and before he could say anything it dropped off the side and hit the floor with a loud shattering sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Severus Tobias Snape!” Remus scolded, raising his voice in frustration. “What did I just say?” Severus’ head snapped up, even Sirius spun around to see what happened and the boy’s eyes filled with tears, but Remus was unmoved. “Vanna, I’m going to have to give you a callback.” He hung up the phone and crossed his arms across his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius, who had been relatively silent up until this point, shifted his weight nervously. “You’re not going to punish him, are you? If anything it’s my fault for giving him a glass plate-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius,” Remus held up a hand. “The boy needs to learn.” He said exasperated. “If I turn a blind eye to everything he won’t have the structure that Littles, especially he, desperately needs.” He walked over to the table where Severus was still sitting, impressed the boy hadn’t tried to run off yet as most children would do. The cub’s eyes were dangerously wet and his lower lip was trembling as he tried to not cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus crouched down so he was at eye level with Severus. For a moment, he didn’t say anything, he simply regarded Severus with a disappointed look as he tried to think of a way to punish the Little in a way that wouldn’t send him into a meltdown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby,” Remus said gently, yet firmly. “What did I say about the plate? Do you remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments of silence, Severus tentatively nodded. “To not push it.” He whimpered, voice wavering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what did you do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears were now streaming down his cheeks. “I pushed it off an’ it broke. M’sorry, Daddy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are, baby, but that still doesn’t change the fact you didn’t listen to me. Now the plate is broken and the rest of your grilled cheese is on the floor and that’s not a nice thing to do when Uncle Sirius worked pretty hard at making your lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy, I’m really sorry!” He sobbed, flailing his arms slightly in distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing heavily, Remus closed his eyes. “If you’re still hungry we can have a snack later, but right now I think we need to put you in a time out.” He stood up and scooped the boy in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wanna stay at the table!” Severus sobbed in Remus’ chest. The werewolf’s heart was breaking into two, but he remained calm and collected as he carried the boy to the living room and sat him down on the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, you’re going to sit here quietly for five minutes while I deal with the mess on the floor. After that, we’re going to try again and see if you can behave accordingly while eating your lunch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus was not about to refuse him meals, he didn’t agree with that type of parenting, and he knew Severus’ parents actively refused to give him much food during his previous childhood and that was something he was trying to rectify. However, Severus needed to learn that he couldn’t intentionally break things and get away with it, so Remus did what he had to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Daddy, I don’ wanna!” Severus cried in his hands but stay seated as Remus placed a kiss on his head and went back to the kitchen to sweep up the glass from the floor. Sirius was already grilling up the boy another sandwich, casting pitying looks into the living room at the crying boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you being a little harsh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus paused his sweeping and stared at Sirius with a dumbfounded expression. “Are you serious? Five minutes in a time out for intentionally breaking a plate is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a horrible punishment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius muttered something unintelligible in response, glancing at the boy and biting his lip in worry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moony, he’s upset-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sirius!” Remus exclaimed. “I do believe you have a soft spot for him. Merlin knows if you were the primary caretaker the boy would be spoiled rotten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius grumbled some more and flipped the grilled cheese on the pan. “So what if I have a soft spot? And I think at this point he’s earned some spoiling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus shook his head again and dumped the remains of the plate and food into the garbage. “Beleive me, he’ll be plenty spoiled, but you know as well as I that structure and rules are a key point in raising a kid. What would you have done if it were Regulus?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius didn’t answer that, simply turning his attention back to the stove. “I have to head back to Grimmauld Place later to deal with a few things.” He stated, changing the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus winced slightly. “Will you be back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Course.” Sirius snorted. “Somone needs to be here to be the cool adult for Severus. I just need to grab some things, talk to a few people, stuff like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Remus cleaned up the mess, and Sirius had finished the second grilled cheese, he walked back to the living room where Severus was still sitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus was quiet, though the occasional tear still slipped out the corner of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. As soon as he saw Remus, however, his face brightened considerably and he reached for him, making grabby motions with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up! Daddy I want up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus would not refuse him and picked him up, holding him close to his chest. “Are you ready to try eating lunch again? Are you going to behave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus sniffed and nodded his head and Remus placed a kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” He praised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After lunch was over, thankfully with no more incidents, Severus spent most of the afternoon with Sirius, either playing with the toy soldiers or learning how to play gobstones under Remus’ careful instruction. Finally, the time came around for Sirius to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood in the driveway, Remus hugging Severus as Sirius fiddled with a few things on his motorcycle, making sure everything was accounted for. Severus pouted, clearly upset and stared sullenly at the ground, not saying a word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you two in a few days.” Sirius waved, but it didn’t gain any reaction from Severus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Remus nudged the boy’s arm, encouraging him to respond. “Say goodbye to Sirius, Severus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus whined and flung himself into the man’s arms, nearly knocking him over onto the driveway. “No, Uncle Sirius I don’ want you to go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid, look,” Sirius cleared his throat as he awkwardly patted the cub’s head. “I’ve been wearing the same clothes for three days now, and that includes my underwear-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross, Sirius!” Remus’ nose wrinkled in disgust. “Have you really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>sorry </span>
  </em>
  <span>I haven’t been able to get home to change my boxers!” Sirius’ face turned red as he defended himself while Severus giggled wetly into his leather jacket. “I’ve been a little busy lately with this cheeky bastard’s antics I haven’t had the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shuddering slightly, Remus shook his head. “Still,” he said. “You could have washed them, or gone commando, or even asked me for a clean pair. I would have happily given you some of mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like sharing underwear, that’s gross, Moony.” Sirius wrapped his arms around Severus a little tighter as the cubs stifled giggling turned into laughs. See, now you got the kid laughing at me, well done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pushed Severus away from his chest and crouched down so their eyes were at the same level. He wiped Severus’ nose with his jacket sleeve and ruffled his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen here, boy, you be good for your daddy. I don’t wanna hear you acting up and jumping out of any more windows, you understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded and stuck his thumb in his mouth. “You gonna come back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Snorting, Sirius ruffled his hair again. “‘Course I am, I’m not you’re favourite Uncle for nothing, right? I just need to do a couple of things, that's all, just boring adult stuff, nothing exciting. But I’ll see you after the weekend, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M’kay.” Severus sniffed again and Remus stepped forward and hauled the boy in his arms, balancing him on his hip. He shook Sirius’ hand, bidding him a fond farewell before stepping back to give the man some room to mount his motorcycle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sirius pulled on his helmet, lifting the cracked visor so he could see properly before starting up the engine with a loud rumbling roar. He pulled out of the driveway, giving Remus and Severus one last wave before revving the engine and speeding down the road. After a few seconds, the motorcycle slowly started to lift in the air and not before long he shot into the sky and soon disappeared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though Remus would miss his friend’s company, he couldn’t deny he was excited to have some alone time with his cub for the next couple of days. As he walked back into the cottage, Severus sleepily resting his head on his shoulder, he remembered he had yet to call Vanna back from this afternoon, and resolved to do just that as soon as he put on a movie for Sev. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm no longer dead! For some reason, I've had horrible writer's block when it came to this fic, and procrastinated updating to work on some other projects, and although I'm still not happy with the chapter, I'm back! </p><p>Quick question. . .if I were to introduce some new characters (perhaps Harry, but nothings for sure rn) how would you like to see him enter in this fic? His classification wouldn't be another Little, as I feel Remus and Sirius already have their hands full with Sev here. . .just let me know your thoughts :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <span> Remus watched fondly as the two kids were colouring steadily in the living room. Severus was focused on his colouring book, while Gwen was using markers to draw designs on his cast. The sun shot brightly through the window, and he tugged the collar of his shirt hotly. He was already sweating and it wasn’t even noon.</span></p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for having us over Remus,” Vanna said smiling, setting a backpack down on the ground with a relieved sigh. “Gwen makes me carry all her favourite things everywhere we go. It can be a little tiresome seeing as she also has a habit of leaving them there and then breaking down in tears as soon as we get home meaning I have to go on a hunt to try and track down everything she had lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no problem. We’re always glad to see you two, and it was about time Severus played with someone other than myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely know what you mean. There are only so many times I can read Gwen the same select storybooks or play princess and handmaiden with her. I’m always glad to do those things, don’t get me wrong, but by the fifth or sixth time in the same day, it can get a little old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nodded. “Right, it can be difficult finding new things for children to do to keep them entertained.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, smiling, Vanna dug into her bag and pulled out a bottle of bubbles. “That’s why I came prepared. This is one of Gwennie’s favourite things to do in the summer, she gets so excited when I show her. See look-” She called Gwen’s name and showed the bottle to her, shaking it slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwendolyn lost her goddamn mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bubbles!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She shrieked so loud Severus winced beside her and covered his ears but Remus couldn’t help but laugh at her pure unbridled excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen dropped the marker she was holding and shot to her feet, abandoning her colouring book and ran to her mommy, hands outreached. “Mommy, mommy, mommy!” She chanted, bouncing slightly in place. “Can we go blow them? Oh please, oh please, oh please?” Gwen begged, batting her long black eyelashes expertly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we go outside and blow them?” Remus suggested. “I’ve some sidewalk chalk and the back patio can use a little decoration.” He looked at Severus, who nodded enthusiastically with a large smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Sev!” Gwen darted back to her friend and grabbed his hand. “This is going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much fun!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She pulled him with her as she ran towards the back door and soon the kids disappeared outside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two parents followed them, and not long after Vanna was unscrewing the lid and pulled out the wand. Raising it to her lips, bubbles soon flew out into the yard carried by the cool summer breeze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen laughed, racing around trying to pop all the bubbles before they hit the long blades of the wild grass. Severus was a little more reserved, most likely due to his still broken leg but he was still giggling and clapping his hands as he watched the bubbles fly every which way. Remus smiled at the two, they seemed to be having the time of their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They played for quite a while but Remus could see them slowing down, becoming a little more tired as time went on. While Remus didn’t want to kill the fun, he also didn’t want the two to get overheated as the sun was quite hot today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s some chalk over here if you two would like.” He called out to them. “And some juice boxes as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That got their attention. After all of them were sitting down on the patio, the two Littles happily sipping away at their juice, Severus opened the box and scooched closer to Gwen, holding it out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to draw?” He asked as she grabbed a piece of yellow chalk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some sunflowers.” She shrugged. “You?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus shrugged slightly before sliding out a random colour. “I dunno. I kinda just wanna scribble and see if it makes something.” He began to scrape the chalk back and forth haphazardly across the patio, while Gwen was more slow and methodical, drawing a series of yellow circles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they were done with their pictures, Severus turned to Remus and shyly tugged on his arm. “Daddy? Can I please have a sandwich?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What good manners Severus, Well done.” Remus praised warmly. “And of course you may have a sandwich. Why don’t we go back in and you guys can play with some legos or something while I get lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make it,” Vanna offered and jerked her head to where the two kids were squealing with excitement, babbling together with animated gestures and flushed faces and already rushing to the door. “You go get the legos while I get some grub ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Remus found the dusty box of old lego pieces and brought it downstairs from the attic, Severus and Gwendolyn were already nearly done with their colouring pages and Gwen had already started to make ham and cheese sandwiches in the kitchen for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He carried the lego in the living room, where the two kids were busy chatting and colouring on the floor and set the box down on the hardwood with a sigh of relief. A thin sheen of sweat beaded on his forehead which he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> It was considerably hot today, and Remus wasn’t as young and spry as he used to be. After so many years of painful transformation that wrecked his muscle tissue every time the full moon happened, it made the body more susceptible to aches and sores. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwendolyn held up her finished mermaid page to Severus, who applauded accordingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done!” She announced. “What do you think, Sev?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus looked at the page very carefully before grinning back at Gwen. “It’s great, lotsa pink, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>duh </span>
  </em>
  <span>it’s because pink is the bestest colour ever.” Gwen giggled, closing up her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mermaid Adventures </span>
  </em>
  <span>colouring book and put it in her equally pink sequined backpack.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Severus saw the box Remus had set down he grinned with unbridled excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Legos!” He squealed, bouncing slightly on his knees. “Do you like legos, Gwen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Gwendolyn nodded vigorously. “Yes! Me and mommy used to play with it all the time at home, but I’m not allowed to play with it anymore until I learn how to put it all away after I’m done with them, mommy says they’re too annoying to step on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus couldn't help but laugh at this, ignoring Vanna’s quiet muttering from the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m sure you two will do a good job with that, right Severus?” Remus turned his attention to his cub, who was currently trying to tip over the box. “Now hold on,” Remus put a swift stop to that. “You guys need to clean up all your crayons before you play with them. Here, I’ll help you so it goes faster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus crouched down on the floor and began to put the crayons back into their box. The two littles scrambled around to find all the rest of the crayons before handing them over to the werewolf, who happily put them away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There,” Remus stood up, wiping the dust off his pants. “Now you can play. Severus, are you okay if I step into the kitchen to talk with Gwen’s mommy for a bit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus nodded absentmindedly as he tipped over the box, the pieces inside immediately exploding all across the floor and the carpet. The two littles shrieked with excitement and immediately began to put the pieces together, discussing what they were going to build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus took that as a yes and after making sure they didn’t need anything else he walked to the kitchen to help Vanna with lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanna stood over the counter, expertly slicing pieces of cheddar cheese off the block before placing it between bread with a handful of ham. She looked up when Remus entered the room and gave him a friendly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They doing alright?” She asked as she spooned some mayo out of the jar before spreading it on one of the sides of the bread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah they’re great together,” Remus opened the fridge and grabbed two beers, tossing one across the kitchen to Vanna, who caught it midair expertly. “I’ve honestly never seen Severus get along with someone as much as he does with your daughter in a long time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanna screwed the lid off easily and took a long sip. “The same thing with Gwen, I honestly think there were forces at work when those two met each other at that toy store.” She wiped the foam off her upper lip. “Damn, this is a good beer. Are we bad parents for day drinking?” She turned the bottle around to look at the label.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t think so,” Remus answered, taking his own frosty sip. “It’s after twelve and nearing 35 degrees outside and this cottage only has fans and windows to cool us down. I think it’s understandable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanna nodded in agreement, eyes slightly narrowed as she puzzled over the beer bottle. “Remus, what the hell are the Three Broomsticks?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus nearly choked but caught himself at the last moment. He forced himself to swallow and despite the heat, he found himself breaking into a cold sweat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I have no clue.” His voice was higher than it normally was. “The beer had been a gift from a friend. He’s travelled all across the world so I assume it’s from some foreign brewery or whatever.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well tell your friend the next time you see him that I’ll be needing a case of this.” Vanna took another long sip before setting it down on the counter grabbing some vegetables from the fridge and sliding them over for Remus to chop them up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know there’s something else I was wanting to talk to you about.” She went on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus grabbed a cutting board and began to slice up cucumbers and carrot pieces to go with the sandwiches Vanna was currently making. “Oh yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanna nodded, pulling back her dreadlocks and securing them with a thick scrunchie. Sweat glistened on her neck, and Remus was mourning the loss of cooling charms right now as he wouldn’t dare cast one with muggles around, even if Remus was sure they were trustworthy, he still couldn’t risk it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about our conversation at the hospital. Do you remember how I mentioned that I had a guy that might be able to help with. . .” Her voice dropped to a low whisper and her eyes darted around as if she thought someone might overhear. “Your lack of registration papers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus paused slicing up a carrot, his throat suddenly dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Of course I remember.” He pulled at his sweater, feeling hot and desperately wishing he could put on a t-shirt but that would raise too many questions as to why he had claw marks all over his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Severus doesn’t want to be in the system, and I get the feeling that you don’t want it in public knowledge either. My family. . .has certain </span>
  <em>
    <span>connections </span>
  </em>
  <span>to people. It wouldn’t be hard to dig up some very convincing papers that would solve that issue.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus didn’t know what to say in response to that. Sure, it would help immensely if they were a muggle, but the Ministry of Magic had an entirely different way of registration that involved submitting your personal magical signature, and that was something you couldn’t fake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, if they ever did get found out by the Ministry, those papers would make it much easier to escape to the muggle world and blend in without much notice. It was better than nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, exactly, would I have to do to get some?” Remus asked quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well. . .” Vanna bit her lower lip slightly. “It’s not cheap, but I know the guy who would draft the papers up so I may be able to get a good price for you. I’ll let him know you’re interested, and then you just wait for him to get in contact with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I not just call him?” Remus asked confused as he scrapped the cut veggies of the board and onto a serving tray. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a strained expression on Vanna’s face. “Unfortunately no, and believe me, it’s better for everyone if you don’t have his number, makes you less of a person of interest to, well, certain groups of people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus regarded her apprehensively. “I get that your family’s a pack system, but who exactly are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again,” Vanna snatched her beer off the counter and took a long generous swig. “It’s best I don’t tell you that either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, I don’t want you putting you or your cub in danger just our account.” Remus walked back to the fridge and grabbed a few juice boxes for the kids to go with their lunch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, I’m in no danger with this guy. I used to be friends with his son back in the day, he’s good people, perhaps a little on the unhinged side, but he’s trustworthy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus skeptically raised an eyebrow at her which she just shrugged off. “I’ll take your word for it, Vanna. Now, I’m thinking of some freshly cut apples with lunch, how about you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, in the living room, the two Littles were busy discussing what they should do with their lego pieces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sevie can you pass the horsie over there? I wanna add it to my barn.” Gwen asked, pointing to the small plastic figurine that sat next to him. Wordlessly, Severus grabbed it and handed it to Gwen all the while focusing on his own build.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwendolyn’s eyes shifted over curiously to what he was constructing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha  making?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m making Hogwarts,” Severus answered, grabbing some lego pieces and sticking them onto the board with a satisfying click. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This drew Gwen’s complete attention from her farm she was building and she stared at Severus with wide curious eyes. “Whats a hog wart?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hogwarts.” Severus corrected her. “It’s only the bestest school ever, It’s where I went to learn magic, though Daddy says I shouldn’t talk about that cus’ it’s a big secret.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” She cried excitedly and she clasped her hands together. “Can I go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can visit,” Severus explained as he worked on the school’s foundation. “But to learn magic you gotta be a wizard or a witch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You’re a wizard?” Gwen asked in awe, not even upset at the notion that she couldn’t practice magic. “Do you know any spells?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soaking up the attention like a sponge Severus nodded, eager to impress Gwen. “Yep! I know lotsa spells, I just need my wand for it, but Daddy has it hidden away somewhere. He won’t let me use it when m’little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwendolyn pouted a little bit. “Well, where could it be then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Putting down his lego Severus thought for a long minute, not wanting to disappoint Gwen. “Umm. . .his room I think. But I don’ think I should go in there without him, last time Daddy got a little upset ‘cause I spilt some ink bottles over the bed.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sev please!” Gwendolyn begged him, clutching onto his arm desperately. “I really wanna see, can you just go quickly check?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Severus cast an uneasy look towards the kitchen. Shifting his weight nervously, he waited to see if Daddy was looking but he seemed to be preoccupied with talking to Gwen’s mommy in hushed whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay fine!” Severus relented. “But you can’t come. It might take a few minutes though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little while later, Remus and Vanna finished the lunch and brought it out to the living room. Remus balanced the large tray of vegetables carefully in his hands, he would have to go back in to get the juice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, as soon as he saw what the children were up to, the blood suddenly rushed away from his head and he felt light-headed. There was a shattering sound as the plate of veggies hit the floor and Remus looked on in absolute horror at Severus, who seemed to have no idea of the gravity of his actions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vanna, hearing the shattering of the plate, quickly rushed to see what was happening only to halt to a stop and slap a hand over her mouth at the scene in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus, his wand in hand, was currently making all the lego pieces float and swirl around the room while Gwendolyn squealed happily, clapping her hands together in joy as she watched the show. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, when Severus noticed Remus, he dropped his wand and grinned and all the lego pieces came falling to the floor. He ran up to Remus excitedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daddy! Daddy, can we take Gwen to Hogwarts when we go back for the school year?” Severus squealed excitedly tugging on Remus’ sleeve. “I wanna show her all the potions I make!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After getting over his moment of shock, Remus quickly pushed Severus behind him, who whined in annoyance and kept a wary eye on Vanna, trying his best to discern what her reaction to all of this would be. He had little reason to believe that she would hurt either Severus or himself, but that was not something he’d risk gambling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus impatiently tugged at the back of his sweater, hiding his face in the soft cloth whining for Remus to let him go but Remus continued to hold him in place. He looked at Vanna and opened his mouth, then snapped it shut again. He had no idea what he could say to make this better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Gwendolyn had no idea that the emotion in the room had shifted and still gigged away happily as she stuck pieces of lego together. Vanna however, her arms were crossed, the muscles bunched impressively as she scrutinized both Remus and Severus very carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I’m an idiot?” Vanna suddenly asked him, and Remus could only stammer unintelligibly in response. “From the herbs hanging in your kitchen,” She went on and gestured to the book that was lying spine up on the coffee table. “To the text on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Defense Against Dark Spells </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not to mention the fact that there is an honest to God </span>
  <em>
    <span>cauldron </span>
  </em>
  <span>in your sink and the beer label—” She broke off and sighed heavily, hands resting loosely on her hips. “Remus, you are not a subtle man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Remus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “I seem to hear that a lot lately.” He admitted a little sheepishly, grabbing a broom from the nearby closet to sweep up the glass. “You don’t seem to be very phased about this, have you had any experience with. . .this type of thing before?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Severus finally squirmed out of Remus’ hold and he went back to Gwen and his structure of lego, chatting away with his friend as if nothing had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With what my family do I have met a wide variety of people and have been exposed to many sets of beliefs and ideologies,” Vanna said offhandedly before returning to the kitchen to grab the rest of the lunch. “I guess just some sandwiches and cut apples will have to do.” She clicked her tongue and muttered to herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Remus, again, was taken aback. He had never met a muggle quite like Vanna before, her tolerance of the unknown and the supernatural seemed to be high. Thankfully Vanna had been remarkably unalarmed at this revelation where most would have been terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Severus so flippantly showed off his magic today, what was to stop him from doing it again with others? If the time ever came in the future where they needed to flee the wizarding world and blend in somewhere where magic was less prevalent and Severus decided to show off in front of a new friend it may wind up with consequences Remus couldn’t bear thinking about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Shaking his head slightly, he vanished the broken glass and ruined vegetables into the rubbish bin and dusted his hands off on his slacks. He leaned the broom up against the wall, eyes flickering over to where Severus happily played with Gwen and heaved a tired sigh. He would not reprimand him while his friend was over, but he must instill the importance of keeping magic away from the muggle world, even if that included his friend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's finally warming up here in Canada. We've reached double digits! And by that, I mean 11 degrees celsius. I should really start preparing the ground for my strawberry garden soon. . .</p><p>Anyways, here's another chapter! I cut it in half because it was nearing 20 pages but hey that means as soon as I write chapter 19 you'll get another update! I like to work two chapters ahead so I'm not rushing.</p><p>Have a wonderfully warm day! Or a sunny day at least if it's still cold where you are. What plans do you guys have for spring once the snow melts?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has been on my to do list for awhile now. My friend was complaining to me about how there wasn't enough Little!Severus fics out there, so I thought I'd try my hand on writing something for her! Updates will happen regularly, and I won't stop until this fic is finished! Also, kudos and comments really help, and I'm taking requests for this story so let me know what you want to see and I'll make it happen.</p><p>TUMBLR: ekosma</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>